


Натюрморт с птичьей костью

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Death, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Своеобразное продолжение или даже послесловие к "Отстрелу экзотических птиц". Много повторенных мотивов, отсылок и вольных цитат из "Отстрела". А еще много отсылок к реальным фактам из жизни Патсаласа и жизни Бруна и к балетам Патсаласа. Но много и фантазии, так что, как и "Отстрел экзотических птиц" - это не серьезный исторический текст, а fiction.Ну и еще тут много литературных цитат, из Бродского больше всего.





	

And I can't say for sure  
that I can't live without you. As  
this paper proves, I do exist.

1

В Гентофте он приехал утром, в четверг, свободный день в театре. Навстречу, от окраины к центру, шли полные поезда, а он сидел один в вагоне и смотрел, как за окном мелькают перелески и улочки, дома под красными черепичными крышами, редкие новостройки с велосипедами на балконах, кусочек сада, край моря, живые изгороди, чайки на проводах. Женский голос объявлял остановки: Остерпорт, Норхафн, Свенемеллен, Эллеруп, Бернсторфсвай, но он не слушал, он сам знал, когда и где ему выходить. Все было так привычно, будто он жил здесь с детства, каждый день ездил по этой дороге в красном, под цвет черепицы, поезде, мимо вечных предместий, чуть-чуть искусственных, чуть-чуть картонных, а все-таки очаровательных, что бы ни говорил Эрик, а Эрик всегда говорил о них гадости, Эрик их не любил. Если здесь родиться, непременно вырастешь сумасшедшим, посмотри на меня, твердил он, и учти, здесь все сумасшедшие, здесь воздух такой, Дания ужасна, а датская провинция ужасна вдвойне, и что ни делай, от нее не избавишься, поэтому я ненормальный, нечему удивляться. А Константин отвечал: между прочим, ты как раз родился в Копенгагене, ты мне сам рассказывал, а твое сумасшествие меня не касается, я же с тобой сплю, а не лечу тебя, и по-моему, ты в порядке, и Гентофте тут ни при чем, это все твой дурной характер, независимо от географического положения, от положения тела в пространстве.  
Он вышел в Гентофте один, спустился в подземный переход и поднялся на вокзал, в маленькое здание тридцатых годов. Станцию открыли лишь в тридцать четвертом, Эрику было тогда шесть лет, Константина вовсе не существовало; утраченное время неспешно принимало его, и сумасшедший воздух, как время, был поразительно прозрачен и чист. Никого вокруг, он мог идти, куда ему вздумается, и никто не глядел на него с любопытством, не гадал: откуда он, что ему нужно, к кому он, нездешний, это сразу видно, иностранец, конечно, и что он тут позабыл в будний день с утра, и к кому он все же приехал, спросить бы - да некому спрашивать, у всех свои заботы, свои беды, посильнее его бед. Он сразу свернул направо - вниз, по неширокому тротуару, по аккуратной плитке, тут километра два, два с половиною, под мостом, а потом через мост, по знакомому пути, хоть он, Константин, и вправду был нездешним, иностранцем, чужим, и все ему тут чужое. Но он шел, не глядя на указатели, на таблички с названьями улиц, шел, как местный, как вечный житель, засунув руки в карманы, потому что забыл перчатки, не возвращаться же теперь ради перчаток.

1-а

Обрывки текста летели мимо, как бумажки, как пакеты и птицы, и дискретное, разорванное пространство работало по законам текста и сна, замещая детали, затыкая пустоты чем попало, тем, что не могло произойти сейчас, тем, что было до или после, тем, чего никогда не было. Он повторял: это отвлечение, и я отвлекаюсь, у меня нет ни сил, ни дыханья, чтобы двигаться непрерывно, непременно в Гентофте, утром в четверг, мне надо разогреться и окончательно прийти в себя, и тут же из себя выйти, добраться до кладбища без слез и без страха, как на прогулку в парк, ведь это и есть парк, и Эрика там нет, и нечего бояться. Обрезки текста, кусочки ткани, ноты в хронологическом беспорядке, это настройка, и я настраиваюсь, в руках у меня цветы, нет, в руках у меня нет цветов, я засунул руки в карманы, и я ничего не хочу, я не знаю, куда иду, нет, знаю, я иду к Эрику на кладбище, хотя Эрика там нет, Эрика нет нигде, и я скажу об этом Леннарту, и я сказал об этом Леннарту, вот с Леннарта и надо бы начать, с нашего разговора, с их разговора, разговоров с Константином, по телефону и без телефона, начать с них, а дальше все продолжится стройно, так, как и должно быть, и так, как никогда у Константина не будет. Это послесловие, наброски, черновики, уместная спутанность письма и сознания, легче всего написать: «В Гентофте он приехал утром», легче всего приехать в Гентофте утром и свернуть не на кладбище, а на главную улицу, и по ней пойти к Эрику, домой к Эрику, где от него еще осталось что-то живое, хотя, конечно, ничего не осталось; а труднее всего - заполнить пробелы, и незачем, нечем их заполнять.

1-b

\- Ты уже был у Эрика на могиле?  
\- На могиле, да, был. На кладбище. Только не понимаю, при чем там Эрик.  
\- Тебе обязательно нужен камень, табличка с именем и датой, чтобы понять, при чем там Эрик?  
\- Леннарт, я не хочу ссориться.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- И разговаривать не хочу.

1-c

Эрика нет нигде, думал Константин, но не говорил вслух, если надо это объяснять, то лучше вовсе ничего не объяснять, пусть Леннарт догадывается сам, как хочет, пусть думает досадливо: опять этот сумасшедший носится со своими чувствами. Эрика нет нигде, но на этом кладбище, но в этой могиле его меньше, чем во всем мире, абсолютное отсутствие, полная неуловимость, называйте тоже, как хотите, по примеру Леннарта, и не пытайтесь искать Эрика, все равно не найдете. По мощеной дорожке он прошел к полукругу травы, отмеченному буквой Е, нагнулся и положил в эту траву тюльпаны, и вспомнил, задохнувшись, что Эрик не любил тюльпаны, называл их гадкими цветами, отвратительными цветами, мертвыми, мертвее маков. Что это - предательство или забытье, или легкомыслие живого: кончено с Эриком, можно не считаться с его чувствами, какая разница, какие цветы он любил или не любил, пусть принимает, что дают, пусть будет благодарен; что это - начало охлаждения, первые признаки последнего разрыва: уже нельзя причинить радость, дайте хотя бы причинить боль, позвольте поверить, что ему станет больно от белых тюльпанов; что это - безразличие, отчаяние, расстройство рассудка, ах, столько имен, столько объяснений и слов, а все гораздо проще: Эрика нет здесь, и он не увидит этих тюльпанов над своей головой, у ног Константина.

1-d

\- Я звоню тебе как будто с того света.  
\- Да, - согласился Леннарт, - мне тоже кажется, что ты мертв. Тебя это задевает?  
\- Нет, а должно задевать? По-моему, это нормально, я чувствую себя не совсем живым. Впрочем, и не совсем мертвым тоже.  
\- Все-таки, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Хорошо или почти хорошо. Иногда даже отлично.  
\- Что ты принимаешь?  
\- Господи, Леннарт, я принимаю все, что положено. Пожалуйста, давай не будем это обсуждать, у меня уже есть мой врач, второй мне не нужен.  
\- Что ты будешь делать сегодня вечером?  
\- Это допрос или намек? Ничего не буду делать, поужинаю, почитаю и лягу спать.  
\- С кем?  
\- Это точно намек, я понял. С книжкой и с будильником, мне завтра рано вставать.  
Спросить бы: чего ты боишься, Леннарт, не заражу ли я кого-нибудь специально, чтоб не мне одному умирать? - но Константин промолчал и улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что Леннарт не увидит его улыбку, не поймет, к чему это молчание; тем лучше, разговор оборвется сам собою, не придется ничего объяснять. Он был осторожен, он принимал AZT (все сидели на AZT, как на экстази в веселые семидесятые, стыдно признаться, что даже не пробовал, что вообще не болен, когда все вокруг пробовали и все больны), он трахался только с презервативом, он повышал свою выживаемость - и выживаемость своих мимолетных партнеров: когда привыкаешь к побочным эффектам, когда чувствуешь, что стало легче, хочется секса, просто так, без любви, почти без влечения, чтоб не оставаться на целую ночь одному, с будильником и с книжкой. Бессмысленно хранить верность, как невинность, как девственность, что мертвому от нее, что самому Константину от этой верности, никакого удовлетворения, проще познакомиться с тенью, с тем, кто похож на Эрика не при свете, но в полутьме, и привести эту тень домой, лечь с тенью в постель, прижимаясь к теплому телу, к живой-неживой кости, а утром выпить кофе и попрощаться: ну, пока, мне пора в театр, тебе пора в класс, а то опоздаешь, - само собой, его тянет лишь на балетных, на светловолосых и хрупких, на выучеников датской школы, им по дороге, им в одну сторону, но они идут сами по себе, как незнакомые, да они и есть незнакомые, и Константин уже не помнит имени этой тени, не-Эрика, и надеется, что и тень не помнит ни его имени, ни его лица. Часто ли это повторялось? да нет, не очень часто, one-night stands приятнее в юности, после сорока тянет к стабильности, к постоянному любовнику, к разделенному одиночеству, но любовника больше нет на земле, и одиночество не с кем делить, оно принадлежит Константину целиком, и в объятиях не-Эрика он один, а не с кем-то, никаких изменений, кроме короткой разрядки, сладкого спазма, спермы на простыне.

1-e

Леннарт окликнул его на улице, и велосипедист, проезжавший мимо, оглянулся, надеясь ли, что зовут - его, и улыбнулся Леннарту: приятно, когда зовет такой симпатичный подтянутый господин, я бы познакомился с вами, но мне некогда останавливаться, прощайте, в другой раз, как славно вы угадали мое имя. Притвориться ли кем-то другим, сказать Леннарту: вы обознались, Константин промелькнул только что и умчался в сторону Фредериксхольма, Фриксхольмского канала, поспешите за ним, вы еще успеете догнать его или выловить его из канала, если он попытается утопиться от счастья, а я вовсе не Константин, вы ошиблись, я на него совсем не похож; пожать ли высокомерно плечами: гражданин, кто вы такой, я вас не знаю, ну ладно, вру, я знаю вас, но мы уже незнакомы, идите себе, идите, оставьте меня в покое; оглохнуть ли на секунду или просто шагнуть в переулок, в магазин, в любую открытую дверь, жаль, тут нет подворотен, подворотнями удобно уходить от слежки, стряхивать хвосты с плеча. Но он не успел ни притвориться, ни отмахнуться, ни убежать, Леннарт догнал не велосипедиста и не двойника, а его, настоящего Константина, и прикоснулся к его локтю, к сухой кости под просторной рубашкой, под толстой вязаной кофтой, и сказал:  
\- Это действительно ты. Здравствуй.  
Это действительно не я, недействительно я, прощайте, вы все перепутали, я никогда вас не видел, я здесь впервые, я вообще не говорю на вашем языке. В чужом городе приятно сохранять анонимность, а когда тебя узнают - чувствуешь себя бабочкой под пристальным наблюдением, разведчиком на мушке, мушкою на игле; надо было темные очки надеть или приклеить бороду, надо было поссориться с Леннартом так, чтобы он сам перестал кланяться и безразлично проходил мимо, и сейчас бы прошел, глядя в сторону, на витрины, на женщин, на платья и бутерброды, чемоданы и голубей. Как мало изменился Леннарт, и с чего бы ему меняться, он здоров и счастлив, и стареть ему еще рано, он младше Константина, впрочем, кажется, все теперь стали младше, и все красивее, а Константин в витринах отражался уродом, ему давно умирать пора.  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что я приехал?  
\- Ингрид сказала. И я читаю газеты, между прочим. В газетах писали, что ты приедешь и будешь ставить балет.  
\- Правда? А я и не читал. Глупо, зачем об этом писать. Не все ли равно, кто приехал сюда что-то ставить.  
\- Почему, кстати, ты не позвонил, что приехал?  
\- Потому что мне не хотелось тебя беспокоить. И ты не мой друг, чтобы звонить тебе.  
\- Я друг Эрика.  
\- Но Эрика больше нет, - сказал Константин.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Да, я знаю. У меня ВИЧ.

1-abcde

Он и раньше был костляв, самая тощая рыба в моем аквариуме, говорил Эрик в хорошем настроении, Эрик di buon umore, да, его не съешь, этого Константина, моего Константина, подавишься им, но все равно, он лучшая рыба в моем аквариуме, на тарелке, на подушке. Да, он и раньше был костляв, но сейчас он казался изможденным - совсем как Эрик в последний год, и как Эрик - кутался в слишком широкие свитера, пытаясь скрыть свою худобу. И улыбался, как прежде, открывая неправильно росший, кривоватый клык слева, глазной зуб, рабочий зуб вампира, ха-ха, как смешно, вы сами похожи на жертву вампира, милый Константин, ну-ка, признавайтесь, кто сосет у вас кровь и не только кровь по ночам. Он не то чтобы постарел, но наконец-то утратил свою красоту, черты заострились, и в черных волосах заметнее проступила седина. Где тот молодой человек, легконогий, щебечущий, нервный, где он, кокетливо убавлявший свой возраст, болтавший на пяти языках сразу, носившийся с ужасной музыкой - это не музыка, это шум, бред какой-то, от нее впору спятить или оглохнуть, - и ставивший безумные балеты, где он, этот очаровательный, этот невыносимый Константин, отбивавший чечетку в сабо и в крахмальных юбках, мазавший ресницы и губы, бешено флиртовавший на сцене, только на сцене, потому что за сценой незачем флиртовать, у них с Эриком все кончено давно, десять лет назад, и можно догнать его в коридоре, поцеловаться и разбежаться, пока никто не заметил, пока никто не спросил: а что же вы целуетесь, у вас ведь все давно кончено; где Константин, о котором после ехидно писали в газетах: Константин Патсалас был известен благодаря своим постановкам для Национального балета и благодаря своей близкой дружбе с покойным Эриком Бруном; к черту постановки, близкая дружба важнее, постельное покровительство, бесстыдное протежирование, хорошо оплачиваемые услуги, и ничего удивительного, что все распалось, когда Брун умер, и администрация заявила: довольно! хватит это терпеть! - и Константина попросили вон, и правильно, и очень хорошо. Он стоял теперь перед Леннартом, хореограф с сомнительной репутацией, но без имени, всего-то и заслуг, что спал с Эриком Бруном, а балеты его - вздор, безделки, много претензий, мало толку, выбросить их из репертуара, никто и не пожалеет, никто и не вспомнит о них, и о самом Константине тоже никто не вспомнит. Сколько они не виделись? год или больше года, с болезни и похорон, нет, с канадской кремации, ведь на похороны Константин не приезжал, они попрощались в прошлом апреле и с тех пор не встречались, не созванивались, незачем, они ведь никогда и не были близки, они любили Эрика, а не друг друга. Что их связывало? две недели в начале весны, умирание Эрика, смерть Эрика, да те полчаса, когда они вместе шли из больницы, в старой зелени белели первоцветы, вороны пересекали высокое, очень чистое небо, и никто еще не знал, что Эрик умер, лишь они и знали, и делили это знание и эту смерть, потому что в одиночку такое вынести невозможно, и нужен кто-то рядом, тот, кто способен сказать: «Я понимаю, ты его очень любил, мне так жаль, Константин, мне так жаль, Леннарт, мои соболезнования, мои соболезнования».  
\- У тебя уже не только ВИЧ. Не только вирус.  
\- Как здорово, ты ставишь диагнозы на глазок. И подписываешь приговор заодно.  
\- Но все-таки ты болен.  
\- Да, я все-таки болен и скоро умру, - раздраженно сказал Константин. - Вот сейчас же лягу и умру, прямо здесь, на улице.  
\- Не сердись. Просто это серьезнее, чем ты думаешь... чем многие думают.  
\- Я ничего не думаю, и вообще все это не имеет значения. Мне некогда, я работаю, я ставлю балет.  
\- Тебе страшно?  
\- Нет, мне не страшно, я же говорю, мне некогда. И вообще мне уже все равно.  
\- Потому что Эрик умер?  
\- Да. Потому что Эрик умер.  
Мы оба переигрываем, Леннарт, и прощаем эту дурную игру, мы оба знаем, что я не то что боюсь, но не хочу думать о своей болезни, о том, что мне осталось так мало, о том, что со мной все кончено, я не хочу говорить об этом, я еще не исчез, я жив, хоть это и не имеет значения. Мы оба знаем, что тебе не жаль меня, но ты удивлен, что я заразился так быстро, ты думаешь: он мог подцепить вирус еще при Эрике, он изменял Эрику, спал с кем попало, и вот пожалуйста, и хорошо, если Эрика не заразил, хоть Эрику уже все равно, как ему самому, но нет, нет, ты ошибаешься, это случилось со мной после Эрика, я подхватил вирус после него, не нарочно, нет, не специально, но и не совсем случайно, я чувствовал, что заболею, называй это как хочешь: беспечность, равнодушие, отложенное самоубийство, говори, что я поступил глупо, а я отвечу, что мы все поступаем глупо: могли бы жить вечно, а почему-то не живем. И мне некуда деваться, дело не в СПИДе, Леннарт, я начал умирать еще раньше, когда закрутилась история с Линн и Валери, когда меня вышвырнули вон: в моих услугах более не нуждаются, скажите спасибо, что вас так долго терпели, ваш контракт не будет возобновлен, вы нам ужасно надоели. Впрочем, они мне тоже надоели, мы в расчете, я им ничем не обязан. Иногда мне кажется, что и Эрик вышвырнул бы меня, потому что я ни на что не способен, я поставил горстку хороших балетов, но сорвал голос на последнем, на моем несчастном _Piano Concerto_ , элементарном концерте для элементарных частиц. Все, что было после него, никуда не годится, и Эрик бы это понял, если б дожил, если бы увидел, он был жестче и Линн, и Валери, он умел избавляться от бесполезных людей, и зря думают, что мне все сходило с рук, потому что я спал с ним, вовсе нет, он спрашивал с меня строже, чем со всех остальных, он ничего мне не прощал. Боже мой, довольно, не слушай меня, я с ума схожу, я сам не понимаю, что говорю. Пойми, Леннарт, в профессиональном смысле я еще не совсем мертвец, но я уже агонизирую. Врачи отключили меня от аппаратов и сказали, что на все воля божья. Может, я протяну немного и поставлю что-нибудь, а может, и нет, скорее всего, нет. Впрочем, даже если я успею закончить _Lied von der Erde_ , ничего не изменится, я не выздоровею и не оживу. Это будет постановка с того света, о смерти после смерти, даже забавно, мне кажется. Но со мной работают очень талантливые танцовщики. Мне не на что жаловаться. Обидно, что я не успею узнать их получше. Обидно, что я больше ничего для них не поставлю.  
\- Тебе же совсем плохо, - тихо сказал Леннарт. - Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что с тобой происходит? Как ты можешь работать в таком состоянии?  
\- Я только и могу работать, Леннарт. Если я сейчас остановлюсь, то просто... не знаю, просто рассыплюсь. Я должен закончить все это ради себя самого. Ну и еще ради Эрика.  
\- И еще ради Эрика. Как странно, что ты до сих пор его любишь.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Хотя нет, ничего странного, ты прав, смерть - это не повод переставать любить. Но я никогда не верил в твою любовь к нему, и наверное, зря.  
\- Не вздумай еще извиняться за то, что я тебе никогда не нравился.  
\- Ты оказался лучше, чем я думал.  
\- Посмотрим, как ты начнешь меня хвалить, когда я умру.  
\- Напиши мне свой номер, я буду тебе звонить. И ты звони мне, пока ты в Дании. Лучше всего звони каждый день.  
\- Ты что, беспокоишься обо мне? - удивился Константин. - Честное слово, это чересчур, и я еще не умираю.  
\- Это хуже, чем беспокойство, это врачебная этика. Я не могу оставить тебя в покое, я должен присматривать за тобой. У тебя же, наверно, никого нет здесь, кроме меня. Ну хорошо, я зарвался, кто-нибудь у тебя есть.  
\- Знаешь, еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты со мной флиртуешь. У меня есть полтора часа, возьмем презервативы, пойдем ко мне, я живу тут недалеко.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел.  
\- Улыбнись, я шучу.  
Твои шуточки пахнут трупом, ты говоришь о разложении, а не о сексе, об истлевании живой материи, совокуплении со скелетом, в прошлый раз ты предлагал мне переспать сразу после смерти Эрика, смешивая амур-амор-мор-морте, создавая амуорте, эротанатический неологизм. Я и тогда не поддался, не поддамся и сейчас, ты не в моем вкусе, я не сплю ни с мужчинами, ни со скелетами, я не стану спать с тобой, Константин, потому что в постели ты закроешь глаза и будешь думать об Эрике. Но все это нельзя выговорить вслух, лучше нам посмеяться и разойтись, пока не поздно, пока мы и вправду не начали флиртовать; облака летели над нами, летели над ними, и солнце дробилось в витринах и в лужах, пахло горячими вафлями и сосисками, все вокруг обедали, и Леннарту тоже хотелось есть. Он прикоснулся к плечу Константина и снова ощутил, как тонки и сухи его кости, укрытые кожей, рубашкой и вязаной кофтой, и понял, что распад необратим, что Константин смертельно болен. То же самое ощущал и понимал когда-то сам Константин, прикасаясь к Эрику в последние недели и дни марта в восемьдесят шестом, но Леннарт не знал об этом, догадывался - но не желал знать, это было слишком интимно, слишком больно, какое счастье, что он не любил Константина, какое несчастье, что Константин любил Эрика, если любил. Он кивнул и отступил в сторону, зашагал прочь, не оглядываясь, - благополучный подтянутый господин, абсолютно беспомощный, без альтернативных лекарств в кармане: инъекции белой омелы не спасают от СПИДа, да и от рака не очень, Эрика ведь не спасли; и он может лишь уменьшить страдания, успокоить собственную совесть, но не продлить жизнь. Бедный Леннарт, подумал Константин, напрасно Ингрид сказала ему, что я приехал сюда, напрасно он подошел ко мне и заговорил, бедный Леннарт, он даже не догадывается, что со мной все в порядке, он считает, я совершенно раздавлен. А мне совсем не страшно, когда Эрик умирал, мне было гораздо страшнее, а сейчас мне легко, мне некогда бояться, я занят, я ставлю Песнь о земле.

2

«В своем последнем балете господин П соединяет темы смерти и однополой любви, создавая мрачную иллюстрацию к известному вокально-симфоническому циклу Малера. Главный герой - юноша, отмеченный поцелуем смерти, обречен на одиночество: мир уходит от него, женщины покидают его, выбирая других мужчин, и он равнодушен к этим утратам; лишь другой юноша, появляющийся на сцене, пробуждает его, и он тянется к этому юноше, танцует с ним - но смерть прерывает их танец. Господин П использует индивидуальный, чрезвычайно музыкальный стиль, в котором воздушная красота классической техники сочетается с выразительностью современного танца. Госпожа Э бесстрастна и очаровательна в образе смерти, господин Х танцует партию главного героя с пластичной грацией и математической точностью. Декорации и костюмы, выполненные господином В, идеально соответствуют морбидной атмосфере балета и замыслу хореографа. Балет посвящен памяти Эрика Бруна, великого танцовщика и многолетнего партнера господина П». Вычеркиваем уточнение о «многолетнем партнере», и готово, запускаем отзыв в печать: один абзац - вполне достаточно для второстепенной премьеры, в местных газетах, конечно, напишут больше, но где вы возьмете местные газеты через десять, через двадцать лет? И премьера еще не состоялась, все впереди, хоть в деталях отзыв точен: госпожа Э в сером платье и босиком играет смерть, господин Х играет юношу, любви между ними нет, нет и самоубийства, а что до хореографии - кто-то утверждает, будто «движения там кажутся сотканными из ветра и воды», и если это преувеличение, то приятное преувеличение, продолжайте, пожалуйста, продолжайте.  
В последнем балете можно больше не скромничать, не разбирать, что прилично, что неприлично: полно вам, век подходит к концу, законы меняются, распахиваются дверцы шкафов. Да он и раньше не слишком стеснялся, но предпочитал все-таки отстраняться, не высказывать все напрямик - оттого и вплетал в свои постановки дуэты для женщин, а не для мужчин, вполне лесбийские дуэты, чувственные, а не бесполые, и один канадский критик, молодой и прогрессивный, хвалил его за смелость, хвалил и публику за то, что она не освистывала эти балеты и эти дуэты, но чинно аплодировала и восхищалась: видно, это очень современно, нам повезло, что нам такое показали; ах нет, вздор, ему попросту нравилось ставить сафические танцы, балетные лесбийские ласки, ему нравилось, как они двигаются, обнимаются, трогают друг друга мелодично и жестоко, эти черные ангелы-ангелицы, гибкие девушки в темных трико, как звучат над ними то сухие электронные разряды, то кабелачевские взрывы, то весно-священские ритмы или сумерки Пера Нёргора, он не ломал себя, не приспосабливался, еще чего, когда мне захочется, я сделаю и гомосексуальный балет, уранический, пандемический, пирующе-платонический или даже петрониевский, но без античных одежд, но мне пока не хочется, мне хватает мужчин в жизни, в закулисье, в студиях и в гримерках, а на сцене пусть будут женщины, ведь о них, знаете ли, ставят реже, чем о мужчинах, реже, чем на мужчин, и женские отношения не принимают всерьез, а я принимаю, мне интересно их показывать, мне интересно, когда женщины танцуют с женщинами и любят женщин, и в закулисье, не только на сцене.  
Но теперь он вплотную подошел к смерти, заглянул в ее прекрасное лицо под серым капюшоном, и его потянуло на автобиографию, на прикровенные откровенности: никто и не поймет, что здесь спрятано и что велено, но если поймут, то обругают его за бесстыдство, незачем хореографу раздеваться догола, пусть танцовщиков раздевает. Но между ним и балетом есть крохотное расстояние, воздушная прослойка, смягчающая удары: все почти о нем и об Эрике, вовсе не о нем и не об Эрике, он никогда не сомневался в своих влечениях-увлечениях, никогда не мучился от мнимой инаковости, истинной гомосексуальности (одно не тождественно другому: он гомосексуален, но он такой, как все, другой, как все, потому что все на свете - другие), что-то неосмысляемое, бесформенное - легкомыслие ли, беспечность, влюбленность, - что-то хранило его, укрывало от насмешек и шепотков, от темного страха: он ненормальный, он опасный, экзотическая птичка с ярким оперением, а значит - ядовитая. Вздор, не бойтесь, его можно и потрогать, и погладить, он никого не отравит; и умирающий Эрик прикасался к нему, протягивал руку уже с того берега, или не с того берега, нет, это чересчур далеко, но из черной лодки с задранным носом, и на корме стоял Харон с одним веслом, подбрасывал монету в ладони и ждал, скучая, когда отправляться, попрощались, и ладно, ну, поцелуйтесь напоследок, и пойдем прочь по каналу, по зеленому пространству, поздно, лодок много, а мы и так выбились из расписания.  
Обойдемся без сан-микелианских кипарисов и чаек, без мостиков и лагун, когда-то он мечтал о веницийском балете, потом мечтал о веницийской старости, а теперь и Венеция для него омертвела, как Эрик говорил когда-то брезгливо: гнилой город, дворцы отсырели, штукатурка осыпается на головы прохожим, сваи все глубже опускаются в донный песок, в глину, в ил, и скоро все здесь утонет, один лев с книгой будет торчать над водой; и пусть тонет, думал Константин, приезжая сюда в несезон, без всяких гарантий ответной любви, отражаясь в лужах высоких наводнений, акваальтовых и меццо-сопрановых, пусть исчезает, мне все равно, мне тут больше нечего делать, я и два дня не вынесу, не то что всю жизнь. Одиночество схватывало и отпускало, обращаясь в размеренные приступы сердечной боли, в сокращение мышц, имевших название в анатомическом справочнике, но неназываемых, непредставимых; тоску полагалось глушить нитроглицерином, в крайнем случае - кусочками сахара, а сигаретами не стоит, от сигарет станет хуже; но Константин курил, и ему становилось хуже, и Эрик не выходил из подворотни, чтобы утешить его, чтобы взять себе его боль вместе с сердцем. Температура падала с каждым витком ада, в соответствии с удачной цитатой, хоть до появления и цитаты, и всего текста оставался еще год, и Константин мог до него не дожить; температура падала, ноги леденели и неуверенно ступали по мокрым камням, черное море затвердевало в каналах, и если бы кто-нибудь утром убрал и город, и землю, то в воздухе или в безвоздушье повисла бы эбонитовая сетка, чистая графика, и по ней, как по кусочку керамики, как по кости или золотой чешуйке, воссоздавали бы целое с дворцами, церквями и улицами, великую путаницу тупиков и переходов. Свет не пробивался наружу из-за сомкнутых ставней, там, внутри, все спали, зарывшись в одеяла и в объятия, вытянув или поджав ноги в теплых носках, и башенные часы отбивали время как попало: то два с четвертью, то восемь, то шестнадцать с половиною, издеваясь над Константином, напоминая ему о музыке, не поддающейся счету, об ужасной, прекрасной музыке, под которую он когда-то танцевал с Эриком - не на сцене, а на вечеринке, на дискотеке под прожекторами, миллион лет назад, так давно, что он уже и забыл.  
Венеция была мучительна - город, где он никогда не гулял и не жил вместе с Эриком, город, где ничто об Эрике не напоминало, где отсутствие Эрика ничего не меняло, но от этой неизменяемости и безразличия что-то скручивалось в груди и горле все больнее и больнее, начиналась бессонница, и зеленые ставни хлопали на ветру, и так же хлопала в висках кровь: акустическая иллюзия, если прислушаться, различишь и мелодию, и ритм, подсчитаешь механически, придумаешь танец. Он три дня метался по островам, забираясь все дальше, куда и катера ходили без расписания, редко, он возвращался к вечеру, промерзнув насквозь, но не мог ни согреться, ни уснуть, ни быть с людьми, ни быть без людей, не мог быть без Эрика, и в эти ночи он чувствовал, что дойдет до сумасшествия или самоубийства. Оставалось одно - бежать, пока не обезумел или не утопился, и он бежал на север, путаясь в стыковках и пересадках, в железнодорожных путях, пересекая зигзагом Францию, Германию, Бельгию, он видел на вокзалах и в аэропортах Эрика, тени Эрика, двойников Эрика, и не звал их, и знал, что это лишь двойники и тени. С кем-то он встречался, ужинал со знакомыми, получал почту до востребования, покупал билет на ранний поезд, прощался и повторял: я в порядке, я в порядке, я рад, что развязался, я им ничего не должен, они мне должны. Приближалось первое рождество без Эрика, после Эрика, витрины украшали еловыми ветками и венками, рассаживали ватных ангелов, зажигали звезды царей; на рыночных площадях пахло корицей, горячим вином и ванилью, свежие пряники обливали глазурью, каштаны ссыпали в бумажные пакеты, как скучно бродить в праздничной толпе, как покойно бродить в ней зевакой, заезжим, неместным. В антикварные лавочки он заглядывал по привычке, выбирая то медный подсвечник, то кувшин, то гравюру, милые вещи, старинный хлам и лом, который отдавали за бесценок, на развес; опять ты скупаешь барахло, ворчал Эрик, скоро спятишь, как Рудик, забьешь дом до крыши черт знает чем, везет мне на ненормальных, ты что, так и потащишь эту лампу через Атлантику, прижимая к груди, сдай ее в багаж, я тебе говорю, ничего ей там не сделается, не сломается, а если сломается, туда ей и дорога. Он сам не знал, куда потащит это барахло - подсвечник, кувшинчик, гравюру, нет, путь известен: через Атлантику, домой, но дома нет, хоть по-прежнему целы и стены, и крыша, и мебель укрыта чехлами, шторы опущены, и друзья поливают цветы в зимнем саду; все на месте, но дома нет, и незачем покупать что-то, и лучше оставить то, что купил, в гостиничном номере, и отправляться дальше.  
После пятнадцати лет на одной и той же службе, в одной и той же труппе, на теплом местечке, после пятнадцати лет там захочешь свободы, обрадуешься, когда тебя попросят вон: ваш контракт не продлен, мы более не нуждаемся в вас и в ваших услугах. Жаль, нельзя обойтись без унижений, без признаний в спину или в лицо: пока был жив Эрик, вас терпели, потому что он вас любил и защищал, у всех бывают слабости, у него тоже была слабость - вы, но теперь Эрика нет, и держать вас незачем, с вами невозможно сотрудничать, у вас вздорный характер, а что до ваших балетов - ну, видите ли, репертуар ничего не потеряет, если они исчезнут, и мы ничего не потеряем, если вы исчезнете вместе с ними. А друзья и коллеги, те, кто с ним танцевал, те, кто у него танцевал, добавляли тихонько, сочувственно, будто больного утешали, хоть он тогда не был болен: прости, но тебе надо что-то сделать с собой, надо отдохнуть, сменить обстановку, к психотерапевту сходить, попить таблетки, ты сходишь с ума, и нам с тобой очень тяжело, и мы не знаем, чем тебе помочь. Чем тут поможешь? ну, оживите Эрика, верните прошлое, или - проще всего - оставьте его в покое, ничего с ним не делайте, он сам разберется; он отдохнул и сменил обстановку, начал пить голубые таблетки, обратившись не к психо-, а к обычному терапевту, заболел, выздоровел, заболел, съездил в Европу и обратно, провел вечер своих балетов, исчезающих балетов в маленьком синем зале, попрощался и уехал опять, у него, видите ли, в Европе дела. Он теперь свободный хореограф, ему некогда капризничать и выбирать, пусть берет то, что ему предлагают, пусть соглашается на все и благодарит, другой с его репутаций вообще остался бы без ангажементов, а ему еще повезло, его жалеют из-за Эрика, его прощают из-за Эрика, и зовут - тоже ради Эрика, не ради него, Константина, он-то ничего не стоит, вздорный грек, безродный космополит, и характер у него дурной. Ну что ж, Константин, расскажите нам, зачем вы приняли приглашение ставить здесь, у нас, вам ведь, наверно, особенно трудно в Дании? Вопрос нелеп и нагл, и даже груб, что на него ответишь? нет, почему же, мне вовсе не трудно, это большая честь - работать в Дании, в королевском театре прекрасные танцовщики, я очень доволен, мы отлично понимаем друг друга, я надеюсь, у меня, у нас, у меня получится хороший балет.  
Ему не было трудно, он успокоился, он вернулся к Эрику, в его опустевшую страну, и ощутил, что мир без Эрика немыслим, но переносим, как переносимо само страдание: оно длится, но оно уже не отвлекает, не отнимает все силы, запрещая думать о чем-то другом, кроме себя самого. Он сжился с этим страданием и миром, со своим подтвержденным диагнозом: да, у вас ВИЧ, да, вы сами знаете, что пока это, скорее всего, смертельно, это неизлечимо, но мы попробуем поддерживающее лечение, принимайте AZT, следите за собою, не переутомляйтесь, занимайтесь сексом, но не забывайте о презервативах, не отчаивайтесь, все там будем рано или поздно, ставьте спокойно свой балет, вы успеете, вы увидите, как он появится в репертуаре и как исчезнет, продержавшись всего сезон, целый сезон, чего еще вам желать, вы не сразу умрете, вы долго протянете, Эрик умер гораздо быстрее.

3

В Гентофте было безлюдно и тихо, все эти пригороды вымирали в будние дни, в холода: дети в школе, взрослые на службе, старики греются у каминов или в кофейнях, слушают радио, как до войны; он шел быстрее, пряча руки в карманы, глубже пряча подбородок в шарф, подозрительный тип, иностранец, и ему казалось, что он и не покидал кладбище, что здесь тоже зеленеют могилы, тронутые инеем, безымянные, неотмеченные, как могила Эрика. Напрасно он приехал, лучше бы снова на кладбище, честнее как-то, да, где еще и навещать умершего, как не там, где он похоронен, но Эрика нет в Мариебьерге, повторял он раздраженно, и пусть Эрик ненавидел Гентофте, плоскую окраину, клумбы, изгороди, качели, пусть он все это ненавидел, но в Гентофте от него осталось больше, чем в Мариебьерге, от него должно было остаться что-то живое, отзвук голоса, шаги, само имя - Эрик, принадлежащее лишь ему, означающее его одного, его лицо и тело. Ветер налетал ниоткуда, пробивая насквозь короткое пальто, свитер и грудь, и он, Константин, запоздало хватался не за сердце, а за горло: это бездумный жест, бессмысленное повторение того, что не с ним случилось, того, что уже прошло; страшно заразиться бронхитом, который обернется не бронхитом вовсе, страшно кашлять и задыхаться, галлюцинировать, накладывать в забытье грим для мавра, для ведьмы, для королевы виллис, и умирать тоже страшно, но еще страшнее брести мимо воды, глины, тины, над головой того, другого, который уже распался и стал этой тиной, глиной, водой. Ну если бы я, твердил он, потому что положено это твердить, ну если бы я, а не он, если бы он сейчас шел и вспоминал меня, и тоже думал: а если бы я, а не он, не Константин, легче бы мне было, намного легче. Но конечно, все это вздор, он споткнулся и вспомнил не об Эрике, а о лейкоцитах в своей крови, и подумал равнодушно: ну, и я тоже буду.  
Неубранные яблоки и айва на черных ветках, рыжая листва под ногами, деревья обстрижены по последней моде - среди деревьев, по моде шестидесятых - среди людей, под боб. Ветер гнал волны по серому озеру и по серому небу, лебеди плыли среди камышей и тростников. Дома под черепичными крышами нисколько не изменились - и с какой стати им меняться, они уже почти памятники, они охраняются государством от владельцев, владельцами от государства, временем от времени, от смены сезонов, от непогоды, от падения яблок и звезд. Как странно проходить мимо дома, в котором жил, любил, ночевал, - проходить мимо, не останавливаясь, не смея войти внутрь, как странно подниматься по этой знакомой дороге от озера к перекрестку, по старому указателю «Виолвей-Виолвай», четные номера, и чувствовать под ногами все те же знакомые камни. Можно лишь заглядывать в окна - если раздвинуты занавески, а они раздвинуты, ему повезло, - и проверять: что там осталось от дома, который помнишь, от дома, где жил с Эриком безумно давно, десять, двенадцать, сто лет назад.  
Все было на месте: почтовый ящик перед воротами, искривленные яблони, подражание оливам на Ибице, но оливы не выносят этого климата, слишком холодно, и незачем тебе это объяснять, ты понимаешь так, ты ведь сам из породы олив, так твердил Эрик и протягивал руки к Константину, как к горящим веткам: погрей меня, что тебе стоит, я знаю, что ты сам мерзнешь, но мне все равно; но мне все равно, повторял Константин и смотрел на обледенелые розы, на багровые бутоны на голых стеблях, на твердую землю под инеем, на тени голубых фотографий за стеклом второго этажа. Он мерз, и никто не хотел его согреть, и он сам не хотел, чтобы его согревали: оставьте его, не трогайте, с ним все в порядке, он не умирает и не сходит с ума, он приехал навестить свое прошлое, погулять в тишине и безлюдье, озерный воздух полезен для легких, ветер рвет шарф с шеи, лебеди кричат у того берега, репетируя белый акт, не понять сразу, второй или четвертый, но наверное, четвертый, прощение-прощание, необратимость, смерть.  
Пройденное повторялось до мелочей: Гентофте, ноябредекабрь, сплав осени и зимы, холодный вечер, лишь Эрика нет рядом, но Эрика и не было, когда однажды в сумерках он выскочил, хлопнув дверью, на Виолвей - без пальто и без шарфа, в свитере и слава богу, что не босиком. Вспомнить бы теперь, отчего они так поссорились: конечно, из-за пустяка, все ссоры у них начинались с пустяка, с неловкого слова или неудачной улыбки, с опрокинутой чашки, с пустой сигаретной пачки; потом они удивлялись: господи, и за что я так на тебя взъелся, и за что я так на тебя обиделся, как глупо, ну прости, прости меня, потом они мирились, натянув одеяло сверху, как шатер, как балдахин, свод над таинством и торжеством, над двуспинною, восьминогою тварью, не хватало лишь гипсовых путти на столбах или на потолке, чтоб подглядывали за ней, этой тварью, за скреплением мира и за совокуплением, но к путти надо ехать на юг, до станции Venezia Santa Lucia, а билетов нет, и лень вылезать из постели. Но в тот раз отчего же они разругались - вдрызг, вдребезги, развестись бы, да они не женаты, - из-за чего Константин выскочил на улицу, задохнувшись от ярости и обиды: да, да, как всегда - из-за опрокинутой чашки, из-за неловкого слова, из-за последней сигареты, все сбрызнуто водкой и вспыхнет без спички. У Эрика характер дурной, а у Константина еще дурнее, иглы выставлены, искры летят, на людях они соблюдали приличия и дистанцию, беседовали вежливо и прохладно, ну хорошо, не совсем так, Эрик беседовал вежливо и прохладно, а Константин все портил, щебетал чересчур горячо и быстро, волновался, смеялся, брал Эрика за руку, не до приличий тут, и дистанция сокращена, уничтожена, и за все это Константину как следует всыплют, когда они останутся наедине; ему и всыпали, а он не унимался, обещал, что никогда не будет, и снова принимался за свое. Ну прости, Эрик, прости, я забыл, что тебе так не нравится, я думал, при них можно, и нет никого, не сердись, я сделаю, как ты хочешь, только не заводись, пожалуйста, я тебя прошу, ведь все хорошо, и я тебя люблю, и незачем так, просто незачем. Он и получал за это «незачем», он и тогда, и теперь получил, наотмашь и изо всех сил, вроде пощечины, но больнее, и без физического насилия, и растерялся от боли. Ты невозможный, невыносимый, ты вечно все теряешь, ты ничего не умеешь, ты все портишь, у меня голова раскалывается от твоего смеха, от твоего щебета, даже от твоих прикосновений, мне плохо из-за тебя, а тебе наплевать, ты обо мне не заботишься, ты обо мне никогда не волнуешься, ты эгоист, ты спишь со мной, чтобы карьеру сделать, тебе удобно со мной спать, ты надеешься, я тебе стану помогать, я продвигать тебя буду, хотя ты ничего не стоишь, ты танцевать не можешь, ты вообще ни на что не способен, и черт с тобой, убирайся, с тобой невозможно жить, ты мне надоел.  
Черт с ним, он сбежал вниз, спотыкаясь на этих проклятых камнях, не чувствуя ни холода, ни озерной сырости, и бросился прочь вдоль берега, куда угодно, хоть топиться, хоть замерзнуть насмерть. Это была истерика, обостренное до смешного отчаяние, нельзя так переигрывать, зрители взвоют и затопают ногами, заорут: долой его со сцены, долой. Хуже выхода на сцену, первого профессионального выступления: он все перепутал, смешал ряды, все поворачивались вправо, а он влево, и наоборот, и музыка не кончалась, прожектор слепил глаза, и ему казалось, что он сейчас умрет, он и хотел умереть, он бы умер, но это случилось не с ним, с Эриком, это Эрик рассказывал, улыбаясь, как дебютировал в десять лет - игральною картою, фоном для пастушки и трубочиста, все на свете перепутал и получил нервный срыв. Ему-то повезло, этому Константину, он начал поздно, нарастил шкуру, тоненькую шкурку, серебряную чешую, выучивал движения медленнее, но зато и не забывал, не путал, когда поворачиваться вправо, а когда влево, и срывал нервы на других сценах, например на открытой, гентофтской, с холодными фонарями вместо жарких прожекторов. Впрочем, здесь фонари едва горели, тускло горели, и не было зрителей, никто не орал и не топал, вы опоздали с истерикой, Константин, вы опоздали, и все давно разошлись по домам, легли спать, все здесь - вы не знали, вы просто забыли - укладывались рано, замкнув двери и помолясь, пересчитав деньги в сундуках и записав расходы, им завтра рано вставать, им не до спектаклей на свежем воздухе, доброй ночи им, и, пожалуйста, не кричите. Пожалуйста, он не кричал, он бормотал, что все это ерунда, боже мой, ужасная ерунда, а Эрик взвинчен и раздражен, он на самом деле совсем так не думает, не думает так обо мне, он разозлился, да я и сам виноват, мы оба хороши, но я немного хуже, я вернусь через полчаса, и он уже успокоится, я непременно вернусь через полчаса, и он уже и не вспомнит, что со мной нельзя жить, что я ему надоел. Но его трясло, и щеки горели - от ледяного воздуха, от быстрого шага, не от обиды, конечно, нет, давно пора привыкнуть и не обижаться, не обращать внимания, не брать в голову, брать в рот, шутка груба, но Эрику понравится, ему нравится все грубое, гадкое, неприличное, потому что он сам эфирен и хрупок, и шутки, как камни, держат его на земле, не Константину смущаться от них, и Константин не смущался, не краснел, это пустяки, он почти привык - к эфиру, к сальностям, к резкому смеху, все в порядке, он не брал в голову, брал в рот, глубоко и до горла, глотал, не проливая ни капли, он и теперь готов был все проглотить, войти в спальню как ни в чем не бывало: люблю гулять перед сном, на озере свежо и вовсе не холодно. Он знал, что так все и будет, этим все и кончится, дурной вечер, ночь, глухое, темное время, он знал, что они помирятся, он простит Эрика, Эрик его простит, ну, полно, мы оба виноваты, но ты виноват сильнее, ты мог бы сыграть тоньше, отвлечь меня, перевести разговор, ах, полно, ничего он не мог, ни отвлечь, ни перевести, он больше не играл, он шел прочь, мимо черной блестящей воды и боялся оступиться, и хотел оступиться, исчезнуть, чтобы Эрик его никогда не нашел.  
\- Осторожнее, ты поскользнешься.  
\- Я не поскользнусь.  
\- Ты так бежишь, что тебя и не догонишь.  
\- Я совсем не бегу, тебе кажется. Или мне кажется, что я не бегу.  
\- Сумасшедший, - сказал Эрик, кутая его в пальто, обнимая сзади, - сумасшедшая рыба, куда ты помчался? Ты же подхватишь пневмонию, и мне придется тебя лечить.  
\- Не лечи меня, - попросил Константин. - Не надо, пусть я просто умру.  
\- Еще чего. Если ты умрешь, кого же я буду мучить?  
Он стоял, не выпуская Константина из рук, прижимаясь вплотную, и Константин чувствовал его горячее, жесткое, такое худое тело, и понимал, что Эрик чувствует то же самое - и жар, и жесткость, и худобу, каждую кость под кожей, под свитером, под пальто. Они опять отражали друг друга, утешаясь этой зеркальностью, непостижимым, ускользающим сходством; так долго вместе прожили, что научились притворяться родственниками, а не друзьями, морочить головы незнакомым, заявляя невинно: познакомьтесь, это мой брат, - и им верили, и отвечали простодушно: да, ваш брат очень на вас похож. И не только незнакомые, но и близкие люди вспоминали о них годы и годы спустя, без горечи, с дружеской нежностью, и рассказывали: Эрик был очень внимателен к Константину, очень заботлив с ним, как отец или как старший брат, попросту - старший, и защищал его, и покровительствовал ему, будто Константин и вправду нуждался в покровительстве или защите; он не нуждался, он сам умел устраиваться, странно было бы ему не уметь, но он обожал Эрика, так и пишите: о-бо-жал, это не замена любви, это пограничное состояние, параллельное действие к «любить» и «любил», и страдал, когда Эрик его мучал, нет, не физически, конечно, не подумайте, что Эрик его бил, это вздор, это абсурд, хотя лучше бы бил, знаете ли, как написано где-то: «ребенку уже и самому хочется, чтобы его просто отшлепали и вопрос был бы исчерпан наконец», но Эрик изводил его своими настроениями, депрессиями, припадками меланхолии, Эрик проверял его - сколько он еще выдержит, надолго ли его хватит, а если сделать ему больнее, он все равно стерпит, он все вынесет или где-то сорвется? И когда Константин срывался, когда начинал корчиться от настоящей, от вполне физической боли, - Эрик успокаивался и обнимал его, и шептал: ну хватит, хватит, я тебе верю, прости меня, мой хороший, min lille, min kære død, я знаю, что ты меня любишь, я зря обидел тебя, мне очень жаль. Я просто проверяю, объяснял он, да, он просто проверяет, это снова «just checking», известная история, забавный анекдот, не стоит реагировать так остро, пора бы уже привыкнуть за столько лет, и наплевать, что к этому нельзя привыкнуть, надо нервы лечить, вот что, надо спокойнее дышать, Константин.  
Когда-нибудь я тебя сломаю, предсказывал Эрик, я всегда ломаю тех, кто мне дорог, я даже Рудика сломал, и поэтому он ушел от меня, он понял, что умрет, если останется со мной, и ты тоже поймешь, но будет уже поздно. Как странно, а в прошлый раз ты рассказывал, что сам ушел от него, что устал от его неверности и от его постельного аппетита, взял передышку, сбежал на свободу. Ты рассказывал, что вы разошлись, не ссорясь, ты по-прежнему его любишь, а он любит тебя, и вы счастливы вместе, даже если не вместе, и он не похож на сломанного, да и ты, пожалуй, тоже. Как не позавидовать Рудольфу, удачливому и любимому Рудольфу, милому Рудику, которому простили и неверность, и постельные аппетиты, как не вздохнуть: а мы с тобой если и расстанемся, то, наверное, навсегда, наши отношения кончатся с этой разлукой, we are parting for good, my friend, that's that, и ничего внутри нарисованного круга, никакого продолжения, послестрастия и встречи. Но когда-нибудь Эрик сломает тебя, сломает его, сломает меня, Константина (маски мелькают и меняются: второе лицо, третье, первое), и это будет непоправимо; ты хрупкий, дружок, а я жестокий, я не умею останавливаться вовремя, бормотал Эрик, обнимая ладонями его шею, однажды я сожму слишком сильно, и ты даже крикнуть не успеешь, а потом уже и незачем кричать, ты беззащитный, а я злой, и однажды ты выгоришь и бросишь меня, и постараешься забыть, и никогда не забудешь, никогда от меня не избавишься.  
Сколько не ищи новых слов, всегда возвращаешься к привычному, к почти обессмысленному от частых повторений: Лесбия, мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен, и так далее, вниз по строчкам, как по ступенькам, до последнего удара о землю: «ни перестать любить - что ты со мной ни твори»; это надо поставить эпиграфом к нашей связи, но по-латыни и без перевода, пусть никто не вчитывается и не гадает, что это значит, на что мы намекаем, и кто из нас Лесбия, которая никогда не станет хорошей, кто она - ты или я. Эрик прикоснулся губами к спутанным волосам Константина, поцеловал его в висок, отмечая место, куда бьют со всей силы, чтоб наверняка; ты не грек, ты цыган, оттого-то мои друзья и не доверяют тебе, это у них подсознательное - не верить цыганам, они обманщики и попрошайки, морочат головы, лгут, колдуют, воруют, сжечь бы их всех, тебя первого, потому что ты тоже морочишь, колдуешь и лжешь. Ты райская пестрая птица, экзотическое существо, нервный подменыш, полуэльф-полусильф, ты чаще бесишь, чем нравишься, хоть хочешь нравиться, а не бесить, и я оттого сошелся с тобой, что я не нормальнее тебя, я ненормальнее тебя, но ловко прикидываюсь приличным человеком. Не подражай мне, не будь приличным, тебе это не к лицу, щебечи, танцуй и ставь свои безумные балеты, иногда мне кажется, что нет ничего важнее в мире, чем твой щебет, твои рисунки на салфетках, твои черные ангелы, концерты для фортепиано, индийские андрогины, интимные поэмы на двоих.  
Как просто перечислить все балеты Константина, от ученических набросков, студийных поделок-интимок на двоих, на троих, на пятерых азартных друзей, вернее - подруг, с женщинами у него всегда получалось лучше, они любили у него танцевать - нет, не с ним, но друг с другом, но у него, это важно, и некоторые так и шли вместе с ним, от студийных поделок к репертуарным работам, к экспериментам, к абстрактным и бессюжетным сюитам, к хагеновскому постапокалипсису, к нёргоровским ноктюрнам, к берлиозовским островам, и лишь на малеровской земле он остался один, никого не позвал с собою; как мало он поставил, у других в его возрасте - под сотню балетов, а у него и полсотни не наберется, нечем и похвастаться, видно, вы не профессионал, милый Константин, вы любитель, и вы никому не известны, вашу фамилию и то не могут правильно написать, хоть она не так и сложна, но вы любитель и не знаменитость, и что с вами церемониться, вы не существуете, ваши балеты не существуют, какое счастье, что вас наконец-то выгнали, вам место в театриках на двести зрителей, а вы-то рассчитывали на Мет(амфетамин). Нет, это ждало его впереди, это лишь предстояло: «конструктивное увольнение», судебные иски, легкие унижения, бездомность, беспомощные и заносчивые заявления в газетах: «Я не думаю, что человек, отдавший пятнадцать лет работе там-то и там-то, заслуживает такого обращения», хотя еще как заслуживает, и это мелочно - мериться годами, забыл он, как его дорогой друг, его близкий друг Эрик выпроваживал вон людей, отдавших работе побольше него, конечно, забыл, думал, с ним такое никогда не случится, думал, такое бывает с другими; он не знал, что это будет с ним, что это с ним случится, и он стоял ночью в Гентофте в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятом, восьмидесятом, даже восемьдесят первом, и Эрик - дорогой друг, близкий друг, партнер, покровитель, любовник, - Эрик обнимал его и согревал дыханием его висок, скулу и щеку.  
\- Ты думаешь, я думаю, что ты вправду не любишь меня.  
\- Ты очень убедительно доказываешь, что я тебя не люблю. Если кончились сигареты, если я сказал что-то невпопад, если я не так на тебя посмотрел - все ясно, я тебя не люблю.  
\- Ах ты, сумасшедшая рыбка, вечно ты выдумываешь черт знает что. А ведь я не сомневаюсь в тебе, никогда не сомневался.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не сомневаешься во мне, ты только проверяешь. Но это очень больно - когда ты вот так проверяешь.  
\- Мне кажется, ты когда-то об этом уже говорил.  
\- Я каждый раз об этом говорю: мне больно, мне больно, мне больно. И не могу к этому привыкнуть, не к боли, а к твоим проверкам.  
\- Иммунитет не вырабатывается, верно?  
\- Как в этой новой болезни... приобретенный иммунодефицит, или что-то вроде того. Никакого сопротивления инфекции.  
\- И никакого сопротивления мне.  
\- Ну, не преувеличивай, я все-таки иногда сопротивляюсь тебе. И ты обижаешься на меня и говоришь, что я невнимательный, что я равнодушный, что я тебя разлюбил. Как будто моя любовь так важна для тебя. Как будто ты сам не уверяешь всех вокруг, что между нами давно все кончено.  
\- Ну, это совсем другое, это сознательная мистификация. И кроме того, какое им дело до того, что происходит между нами? Это никого не касается.  
\- Даже меня?  
\- И даже меня. Обернись. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
\- Ты меня все равно не увидишь.  
Фонари мигнули и погасли разом, на всех улицах, во всем городе, во всем мире. Константин обернулся в темноте и в объятиях Эрика, наклонил голову и поцеловал его в губы: за столько лет и ночей научишься целоваться вслепую, наощупь и наугад, и в такой темноте снаружи. Что делать дальше? ничего, читать дальше, вернее - сначала, пока длится пауза, и за время-пространство поцелуя дойдешь до «любил немногих, однако сильно»; я и вправду любил немногих, думал Константин, не цитируя, нет, просто так удачно совпало, но никого не любил так сильно, как Эрика, знать бы, отчего это случилось, отчего я привязан к нему и не могу без него существовать, не могу существовать, если его нигде нет (впрочем, это отвлеченное рассуждение: ведь где-то он всегда есть, даже если между нами двенадцать часов и океан). Видно, он достиг того возраста, когда ответная любовь необязательна: «бескорыстное чувство», «улица с односторонним движением», на набережной неисцелимых все уже написано мелом или углем, все подходящее о любви, читайте и это, пока не смыло. Над ними гудели самолеты, пролетавшие низко по направлению к свану и к swan'ам, к морю и к ветрякам в море, к каструпскому аэропорту в огнях, облака приглушали этот гул, смягчали звуки, и в промежутках Константин слышал, как стучит сердце Эрика в абсолютной тишине, стучит так громко, словно через пять - через десять - минут взорвется. Впрочем, это могло быть сердце самого Константина, умноженный надвое ритм, анервический и аневрический тик, и тогда они оба должны взорваться, стать атомной пылью, как положено в эпоху зимних кампаний, холодных войн.  
Жаль, нельзя замереть так навечно, жаль, нельзя продлить эту ночь, - но все влюбленные твердят одно и то же, пытаясь остановить время, и боятся не разлуки и не смерти, боятся сами разлюбить, утратить нежность и страх, для них собственное безразличие мучительнее безразличия того, другого, которого они любят. Конечно, вздор, дурное обобщение, и нет таких «всех влюбленных», есть один Константин, все замкнуто в нем и на нем, все заверчено вокруг него, не всегда же ему выходить статистом, кордебалетным мальчиком из третьей линии, молодым хореографом, подающим надежды. Но если и оставаться пусть не в истории, но в чьей-то памяти - то лучше кордебалетным, лучше вторым солистом, исполнителем характерных партий, невеликим, но и не совсем бездарным сочинителем невеликих и не совсем бездарных балетов, кем угодно, а не любовником художественного руководителя, гениального танцовщика, любовником Эрика Бруна и больше ничем, это слишком унизительно, это хуже забвения: строчка в списке современников, пометка «друг/спутник/партнер», окрик «знай свое место». И когда его спрашивали - между прочим, очень невежливо задавать такие вопросы - когда спрашивали: вы в самом деле больше не любовники с Эриком? - он уверял легкомысленно: да мы уже лет десять не спим, а что, у вас на него виды, он вам так нравится, да? ну не советую, мой милый, не советую, Эрик вас съест. И Эрик добавлял: я вообще ни с кем не сплю, надоели мне эти оргазмы, секс надоел тоже, я старый человек, огрызок сердца, я предпочитаю водку и виски со льдом.  
Эрик слишком много пьет, говорили Константину, и он отвечал: мы оба этим грешим, и ждал следующей реплики: нет, Эрик не так, как вы, он запьет горькую, если никто не вмешается; поздно вмешиваться, вы не находите, Эрик, знаете ли, пьет так с юности, и бесполезно его уговаривать и переучивать, и бесполезно отнимать у него сигареты, давайте заключим пари: от чего он умрет - от цирроза или от рака легких? С сигарет началась их ссора в ту ночь, как часто это случалось и позже, и раньше, после и до: последняя пачка пуста, до утра все закрыто, это ты во всем виноват, ты знал, что сигареты кончились, ты невозможный, ты невыносимый, ты специально все это устроил, ты надо мной издеваешься, ты меня нарочно бесишь, ты лжешь мне, ты меня нисколько не любишь, я тебе удобен, и только, ты надеешься со мной карьеру сделать, поработать задом и ртом, больше-то все равно нечем, ты спишь со мной, но тебе на меня наплевать, и ты думаешь, я слепой, я этого не замечаю, ты думаешь, я идиот, хоть я и вправду идиот, что связался с тобой, убирайся, я тебя видеть не хочу, между нами все кончено, убирайся к черту, да, кстати, купи сигарет, когда вернешься, потому что ты вернешься, куда тебе деваться от меня. Они оба чуть-чуть преувеличивали, чуть-чуть переигрывали - и оба пропускали тот миг, когда игра превращалась во что-то настоящее, когда голос срывался, а горло перехватывало от подступающих слез. Сумасшедшая рыбка Константин, лучшая рыбка в аквариуме и в постели, зачем ты все принимаешь так серьезно, зачем выбегаешь из дома полураздетым - не за сигаретами, а за пневмонией, в твоем возрасте стыдно уже так переживать, надо быть спокойнее, а то вспыхнешь и умрешь без пневмонии, от обиды, от отчаяния, мне назло. Но самому Эрику надо быть спокойнее, не заводиться по пустякам, поменьше курить; они стоили друг друга, нервный северянин, бешеный южанин, им бы вместе седативное пить или сворачивать самокрутку из травки, дышать сладким дымом, чтобы расслабиться, но травки нет, и ночью ее тоже не достанешь, здесь приличное предместье, а не Христиания, придется потерпеть, перебившись чем попало, отвлечься бездымной любовью и так дотянуть до утра. Господи, я тебя люблю, сказал Константин или хотел сказать, опуская голову, прислоняясь щекой и виском к жесткому плечу Эрика.  
\- Пойдем домой? Ты точно простудишься, ты весь дрожишь.  
\- Это не я дрожу, это нервы, сейчас пройдет. Мне тепло, постоим тут еще немного, пожалуйста.  
Как плохо, что нет звезд, как хорошо, что нет звезд, ясные ночи гораздо, гораздо холоднее, не постоишь на улице, укрывшись одним пальто, не попросишь нежно: еще минуточку, еще одну минуточку. Эрик провел ладонью по волосам Константина: их не то что ладонью, их щеткой не пригладишь, они жесткие и упрямые, жестче тебя самого, ты-то податливый, ты можешь быть податливым, если на тебя надавить как следует; поправка, добавлял Константин, если ты на меня надавишь как следует, а все остальные не считаются, с ними я упрям, они меня ни уговорами, ни щеткой не проймут. До чего же весело обмениваться едва уловимыми эротическими намеками: щетку, как известно, используют еще и для порки, приглаживают ею не только волосы, но и зад, и если ты будешь скверным мальчишкой, я тебя проучу, не рассчитывай на поблажки оттого, что спишь со мною, не получишь поблажек, наоборот, я с тебя спрошу строже, чем со всех остальных, заставлю тебя оттопырить тощий зад, джинсовый зад не для секса, а для надлежащего внушения, почти отеческого внушения, хоть твой отец, пусть и был военным, а никогда не бил тебя, и наверное, зря. Как будто самого Эрика били, нет, никогда, его наказывали по-другому, и он на всю жизнь запомнил эти наказания, сам потом рассказывал, не стесняясь, и друзьям, и журналистам, кто согласится слушать: «У матери был ужасный характер, и сестрам от нее доставалось, я пошел весь в нее, у меня тоже ужасный характер. У нее и рука была тяжелая, от ее пощечин румянец не сходил несколько часов, когда я видел, что у сестры красные щеки, я понимал, в чем дело, я понимал, что косметика тут ни при чем. Но мать ни разу не ударила меня, ни разу. Она поступала по-другому, если сердилась на меня, она говорила мне, что я ничтожество. И я ей верил, она умела быть очень убедительной. Я ничтожество, я отвратительный, слабый, я ничего не стою, никогда ничего не добьюсь, она повторяла это, и я мечтал, чтобы она отхлестала меня по щекам, как сестер, и успокоилась. Но это было бы слишком просто и не так поучительно, не стоило затраченных сил. Иногда я хотел покончить с собой, иногда я хотел убить ее, но мы оба выжили в конце концов, удивительно, как нам это удалось. И теперь я умею мучить людей так же, как умела она. Даже своих близких, особенно самых близких. Теперь я знаю, как убивать своих любимых». Прекрасный финал исповеди: «я знаю, как убивать своих любимых», друг или журналист, двулицее существо, едва переводил дыхание, почуяв сенсацию или скандал, что-то фрейдистское, что-то лебединоозерное, чем еще пахнут сумасшедшие признания сына черной королевы, разве что венским одеколоном, древесным, животным, кожаным Knize Ten, с нотками табака, алкоголя, лимона. Щелкала зажигалка, Эрик закуривал и улыбался, и добавлял с удовольствием: «Я ее ненавидел, надеюсь, она тоже ненавидела меня. Мы прекрасно подходили друг другу, мы оба причиняли самую сильную боль тем, кого любили больше всего. К счастью, я никогда не любил ее больше всего, иначе она умерла бы намного, намного раньше. И я едва ли надолго пережил бы ее. По-моему, у вас кончается пленка, давайте сделаем перерыв».  
У великого танцовщика, поучал кто-то свысока, детство должно быть либо очень несчастное, либо безумно счастливое, а если детство обыкновенное - вот как у вас, Константин, - ничего не поделаешь, ни за что вам не стать великим, да вы и сами виноваты, поздно начали танцевать, слишком поздно. Вот и доказывай теперь, что и не думал о славе, стоя у палки, выделывая неловкие и прелестные battements tendu, fondu, piqué, frappé, что использовал танец вместо языка жестов, пока не заболтал по-немецки, по-английски, по-испански, как ученый скворец, что влюблялся постепенно, не замечая любви, брал классы по вечерам, а днем занимался химией, ну-ну, продолжай, извивайся, извиняйся, объясняй, что ни на что не надеялся, не мечтал о первых партиях, о принцевых партиях, ну, почти не мечтал, а просто... ну, что просто, давай, договаривай! а просто хотел танцевать, вот и все. Лучше бы выдумал что-нибудь поубедительнее, а то мямлит что-то, оправдывается, а сам прицепился к Эрику и рассчитывает забраться повыше, способностей нет, но надо устраиваться, надо приискать себе теплое место не в Европе, так в Канаде, там ужасно не хватает мальчиков, так не хватает, что даже Константин сойдет. А ведь все так обыкновенно, обыкновеннее некуда: он бы и воротился на родину, к пожелтевшим колоннам, к аллеям из апельсинов-дичков, к родителям, были и у него родители, и отец, знаете ли, играл вечерами на мандолине, а мать пела, и соседи твердили: как хороша, была бы певица, да, он бы воротился туда, но кого же потянет в тюрьму или на военную службу, к черным полковникам в объятья. У нас теперь строго, писали ему отец, отложивший мандолину, мать, забросившая пение, и лучше тебе не приезжать, ну какой из тебя солдат, ты к этому негоден, а тебя заставят, а откажешься - посадят, хотя и так посадят, ты подозрителен, ненадежен, неблагонадежен, нет, лучше не приезжай, пожалуйста, не приезжай, нам тебя не хватает, что ж тут говорить, но главное - чтобы тебе там было хорошо, ведь здесь у тебя нет никаких шансов на нормальное существование, может быть, никогда не было. Мысль о них удаляется, умаляется, в этой стране тирания не так устойчива и долговечна, как в восточном блоке, за берлинской стеной, наверно, все дело в разнице температур, и он надеялся, что непременно их увидит, что их ли выпустят к нему, его ли впустят к ним, как-нибудь все уладится, а пока не стоит о них говорить, вдруг им повредят эти разговоры, не стоит и думать о них, пусть живут спокойно и тоже не думают, не беспокоятся о нем.  
Не оттого ли он и влюбился в Эрика, на пятнадцать лет, на жизнь старше себя самого, что искал в нем существовавшего или несуществовавшего брата, оставленного отца, это тоже что-то фрейдистское, у каждого свои комплексы, Эрик думает о матери, злой шахматной королеве, а Константин - об отце с прямою спиной, с гордо вздернутой головой, у балетных и у военных одинаковая выправка, тренированные тела, но балетные, конечно, пластичнее и грациознее, Эрик пластичен и грациозен и жесток так, как военным и не снилось, они-то чаще свирепы в кабинетах и на плацу, в мундирах и в орденах, а дома, в халате, - милейшие люди, им нравится, когда у жены новое платье, у дочки - бант в волосах, и сытая кошка мурлычет на коленях. В газетах писали скупо о беспорядках и подавлении беспорядков, об особом греческом пути, о духовности, об истоках и идеалах, все забрано в кавычки, и тут же имена забранных не в кавычки, а под арест, под расстрел, на ипподром, почему эти тираны так любят расстреливать на ипподромах и стадионах, хорошо еще, что не в амфитеатрах; он просматривал наскоро и бросал газету, все это политика, грязное дело, ну к черту, его это не касается, и его семью тоже не тронут, они старые, тихие, они никому не нужны. Но Эрик спрашивал время от времени: ну как, все ли в порядке у твоих родителей, - заочно знакомых, вовсе незнакомых, из вежливости спрашивал, что ему до них, и Константин отвечал: да, все в порядке, все нормально, они здоровы, и добавлял, старательно улыбаясь: хорошо, что я оттуда удрал, я как чувствовал, что там вот-вот станет совсем плохо. Ничего он не чувствовал, но ему хотелось уехать, выучиться химии, балету, любви, вот он и уехал, он же не думал, что это навсегда, и Эрик прикладывал ладонь к его ладони, сплетал пальцы с его пальцами и бормотал: что ты, что Рудик, оба вы беглецы, внешне и внутренне перемещенные лица, а я безобразно благополучен и завидую вам, вот бы и мне запретили возвращаться в Данию, пригрозили бы чем-нибудь, заключением, а лучше смертью, лишили подданства или гражданства, я нетвердо знаю, что у меня - подданство или гражданство, вот бы у меня все это отняли, чтобы я больше никогда не возвращался, ни к сестре, ни к друзьям, ни к могиле матери, ни к моей собственной, вырытой для меня могиле.  
\- И ты соврал, когда говорил, что больше не можешь со мной жить? Я еще не совсем надоел тебе?  
\- Еще не совсем. Когда ты меня не злишь, мне очень хорошо с тобой. Но не пытайся не злить меня, у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет. Я на тебя буду злиться, имей в виду. Если хочешь, злись на меня тоже. А то глупо получается: я на тебя ору, а ты молчишь и убегаешь, и я чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- У меня не получается по-другому. То есть, я на тебя злюсь, но заорать не могу, лучше убежать. Или молчать, если бежать некуда. Когда ты на меня орешь, я иногда забываю все языки, даже греческий.  
\- Даже греческий, бедная моя немая рыбка. У меня тоже это бывало, давно, я так бесился, что забывал все слова. Знаешь, я понимаю теперь, почему мы с тобой похожи. Ты начал танцевать, потому что не мог иначе общаться с людьми, у тебя не было другого языка, твой родной не в счет. Я начал танцевать, чтобы не разговаривать, чтобы быть невидимым: тебя не видят, когда ты молчишь.  
\- Кроме тех случаев, когда тебя видят и кричат на тебя еще громче.  
\- И бьют по ногам, чтобы прыгал выше. А может быть, я и ошибся, и мы с тобой совсем не похожи. Мне ведь не помогало молчание, нисколько не помогало, меня видели, и еще как, меня считали талантливым, и это меня пугало. Но это было в детстве, немного в юности. А потом я перестал бояться.  
\- И полюбил атомную бомбу.  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.  
Как она выглядела, эта милая атомная бомба, это козлоногое, взрывоопасное существо с бешеным нравом, с мягким акцентом, с круглым задом, зад - это важнейшая черта, характерный признак, и так приятно гладить его ладонью, оценивая линии, форму, мраморное тепло; где Константину соперничать с атомной красотой, с эффектным уничтожением прежней жизни: вспышка, безмолвие, золотая пыль, а потом, изволите ли видеть - они сидят в гостиничном баре и пьют коктейли, вокруг развалины, но треугольные бокалы на тонких стеблях целы, и Эрик жалуется кому-то третьему, что ему все надоели, все действуют ему на нервы - и Мария (кто такая Мария), и мальчишка, и вообще-то у них свидание - с мальчишкой, не с Марией, но ничего, он подождет, ему полезно, пусть поучится терпению; и ему приходится учиться и терпеть, этому мальчишке, не выть от ярости, а смирно ждать, когда Эрик допьет свой коктейль и выйдет с ним на заново отстроенную улицу, в спокойный мир, где не было катастрофы. Они возмутительно видимы, открыты театральным биноклям, кинокамерам, голым взглядам, пусть наблюдатели гадают, отчего они так нежны друг с другом, пусть молчат благоговейно, как в церкви, дыша чужой любовью вместо ладанных испарений: смотрите, вот идут самые известные, самые прекрасные любовники в нашем веке, и нам всем впору стонать «боже, о боже», подкрашивая в перерывах губы, чтобы господин Би оглядывался на нас, улыбаясь, и пожимал плечами: вы восхищены, почти восхúщены, не спорю, не спорю, они не совсем в моем вкусе, но вы правы, они хороши, жаль только, один хочет танцевать принцев, а другой не хочет танцевать аполлона, вернее, хочет, но не с музами, а со мной, боюсь, мне с ними не договориться, но ничего, не переживайте, они не пропадут без меня, я не единственный балетмейстер на свете, найдутся для них другие - и балетмейстеры, и возлюбленные, земля везде тверда, рекомендую США, балет велик, и всем нам хватит места. С этим господином не заладилось ни у Эрика, ни у козлоногого: что-то химическое - вот лучшее объяснение, оттолкновение элементов вместо ожидаемого притяжения; ах, это было ужасно, отмахивался Эрик, абсолютно деструктивные отношения, даже хуже, чем с моей матерью, концентрированное несчастье, пытка, смерть, да еще мой желудок, у меня начались боли именно тогда, когда я танцевал у него в Нююйорке, и я едва не умер по-настоящему, я едва его самого не убил.  
Но они расстались вежливо, очень вежливо, Эрик со всеми так расставался - и с коллегами, и с родственниками, с уставшими любовниками, с надоевшими друзьями: никаких обострений, пожалуйста, никаких скандалов и битой посуды, скандалы и посуда хороши, пока связь длится; утомившись, можно сказать не сестре, не подруге, партнерше: я не желаю больше видеть тебя, не желаю танцевать с тобой, не желаю вообще ничего о тебе знать, - а через пару лет, да что там, через год, через полгода болтать с ней беспечно, и смеяться, и порхать на сцене в щелк-щелк-щелкунчиковом па-де-де, изуверски сложном, зверски прекрасном. Значит, это не настоящий разрыв, это передышка; балет велик, верно твердит седой господин Би, и балет очень мал, как остров Ибица, на котором некуда деться, куда ни пойдешь, везде встретишь знакомых, не стоит ссориться с ними всерьез: да, это было ужасно, недопонимание, попросту непонимание, боли, депрессии, травмы, смерть, но все давно кончилось, и он гений, что ни говорите, и я издалека очарован им, как прежде, и никогда, ни за что больше не буду с ним работать. Никакой вражды, что вы, мы оба ослепительно вежливы, на нейтральной территории, вдали от предкулисья и закулисья, мы смеемся вместе и обсуждаем что угодно, от музыки до печенья, он чудесно готовит и записывает за мной на салфетках старые рецепты, тетушкины рецепты, он обворожителен, и я готов в него влюбиться, и мне кажется, он тоже готов в те минуты влюбиться - в меня. Жаль, что у нас ничего не вышло, жаль, что у них ничего не вышло, что Эрик так и не станцевал аполлона, с розами, с музами, или без роз и без муз, с господином Би за троих, за каллиопу, полигимнию и терпсихору, но, помилуй бог, это было бы слишком прекрасно, помилуй бог, этого не должно было быть. Найдется другой датчанин, с волосами посветлее, с подбородком поквадратнее, он понравится кому надо, ему понравится кто надо, и дело сладится, он покажет, как готовить мусагет дануаз, стравинское легкое блюдо, десерт в вечерней тройчатке. А тебя, мой милый, замечал Эрик, глядя на Константина, тебя взяли бы в кордебалет в Ньюкситибалле, ты им подходишь, это девочкам там полагается быть длинноногими и узкоголовыми, и пустоголовыми непременно, а к мальчикам не так строги, мальчикам позволяют думать, позволяют немножко сочинять, и они, разумеется, подражают мэтру и учителю, огромная честь - подражать ему, зрители довольны, и мэтруучителю приятно; девочки у него хрупкие, и даже ты бы не надорвался, поднимая их с утра до вечера, хорошая гимнастика тебе не повредит, ты сам чересчур тощий, ты бы прижился в Ньорке, сам говоришь, что тебе нравится город и ритм, нашел бы себе какого-нибудь красавчика, может, даже солиста, снял с ним квартирку, купил мебель на распродаже и устроился бы как следует, не то что в наших провинциях, и успокоился, и позабыл меня.  
О господи, Эрик, я тебя очень люблю, но ты все-таки невыносим, и если ты надеешься так от меня отделаться, то лучше сразу отрави меня, а тело сожги в камине, пепел пересыпь в поющую раковину или куда там положено его пересыпать, развей над океаном, над городом, над оркестровой ямой. Константин смеялся, пряча досаду и страх: неужели он настолько надоел Эрику, неужели им вправду пора расставаться, разъезжаться из дома на Элмер-авеню по разным странам, нет, лучше по разным полушариям, чтобы наверняка? Полно, полно, мой милый, не принимайте всерьез, у Эрика гадкое чувство юмора, он шутит недобро и едко, но все же не со зла, он по-настоящему не желает причинить вам боль, - да-да, отвечал Константин, не продолжайте, я-то знаю, как он поступает, когда хочет причинить боль по-настоящему. И болтовня о Нью-Йорк-Сити-Балле, о господине - о мистере Би, Джордже Мелитоновиче, - болтовней и остается, или вы верите, что там совсем плохо с мальчиками, и берут кого попало с улицы, а не из классов САБ, из-под стэнли-уильямсового крыла, и радуются любому двуногому, икс-игрек-хромосомному, отличающему первую позицию от пятой: наплевать, что он начал поздно, наплевать, что он костляв и черняв, лишь бы не расстраивал строй и не ронял девочек, лишь бы молчал и не спорил, слушался старших, не лез в хореографы, все дурные танцовщики мечтают стать хореографами, тоже дурными, а здесь такие не нужны, здесь нужны смирные, чтоб повторяли то, что им скажут, и не просили прибавить жалованье, нечего им прибавлять. И можно ли так сильно ненавидеть бедного, наполовину уже покойного Би - воротимся на родину в Гентофте, на берег озера в холодную ночь, Эрику отпущено еще лет пять, Константину - лет семь или восемь, а бедному Джорджу-Би года два, не больше, - можно ли ненавидеть его так сильно, чтоб подсовывать ему, подкладывать ему полувыученного мальчишку из фольквангшуле, из рейнской оперы, греческого мальчишку без классических линий и классического образования, с неоконченным деструктивно-химическим высшим: никому он не пригодился, а вам сойдет, он разбирается в сухих формулах и в синкопированных ритмах, он сам одна из семи нот, тонкая нота на тонких ногах, у него лишь характер плох, но у вас характер еще хуже, посмотрим, кто кого раньше в могилу сведет.  
Но если говорить совсем честно, с откровенностью исповедальной, предсмертной даже, перестань складывать пальцы рогаткой, я все вижу, не будь суеверным, не сбивай меня, если говорить совсем честно, то я мог бы влюбиться в Джорджа, мне иногда казалось, что я действительно влюблен в него. Или это Мария меня заразила, хоть и уверяла, что с ним давно кончено, что она непрочь начать со мной, но я-то знал, что она лжет, она сама знала, она до сих пор любила Джорджа, наверно, полюбив его однажды, нельзя разлюбить. Согласись, он прелестен, - да, соглашался Константин, он прелестен, изящный джентльмен, гениальный джентльмен с большими темными глазами, с белыми пальцами, с обручальным кольцом, какое счастье, что он предпочитал тоненьких девиц, талантливых девиц, все бы непозволительно усложнилось, если б он восхищался юнцами и менял, как муз, этих юнцов. Нет ли в нем смутного отвращения ко всему гомосексуальному, к практикующим пусть не балбесам, но упрямцам вроде Эрика, к их тайным, не очень-то тайным желаниям, страстям, романам, остановочкам на одну ночь, протяженной квазисемейной жизни с постоянным партнером, не разберешь, что и противнее, разврат или соблюдение приличий, и что-то примешивается к этому дягилевское, что-то гадкое, потому что его молодость при Дягилеве была унизительна, голодна и гадка, и теперь он переносит понятия и не переносит любителей однополости, партизан-partigiani неполной луны. Тут надо поставить вопросительный знак, это предположение, не утверждение: нет ли в нем - и представьте себе, вовсе нет, он не моралистичен, он аморалистичен, и ему все равно, с кем спит Эрик, с кем спят другие мужчины, ему важно одно - сработаться с ними, станцеваться, он не виноват, что ничего у него с Эриком не выходит, не вышло, и Эрик не виноват, давно уже сказано: это что-то неуловимое, неисправимое, да, все та же германская химия, которую так и не одолел, не выучил Константин.  
Пора домой, сказал Эрик, я не знаю, как ты, а я точно не хочу пневмонию, и точно заболею, если мы простоим здесь еще пять минут. Возьми меня под руку и пойдем, и Константин взял его не под руку, за руку, так теплее, так нежнее и ближе, им после ссоры всегда хотелось и нежности, и близости, и тепла. Но все-таки лучше не ссориться, вдруг один умрет, Эрик ли, Константин ли, и они не успеют помириться? Впрочем, вовсе не исключено, что они-то будут жить вечно, они шли по песочной дороге, абсолютно уверенные в своем бессмертии, во взаимном бессмертии: все умрут, а Константин по-прежнему будет со мной, все умрут, а Эрик по-прежнему будет со мной, и надо бы еще добавить третьего, любовь Эрика, козлоногую земную любовь, он тоже будет с ними, они будут с ним, три сумасшедших созвездия, лев, весы и рыбы, на голом и черном, необитаемом небе. Прекрасен этот конец света, прекрасно ожидание конца, песок, вода, пустые дома, все вариации на тему для новой войны, они давно опомнились от старой и готовы повторить, а если не готовы - никто их не спросит, повторят без них, и им понравится; они чувствовали, не сговариваясь, как хрупок этот мир, как хрупки они сами, как прелестна условность, противоестественность мира, прогулки и их самих, большой балет, длинный балет, камерный балет, без перерыва и без декораций. И им нравилось быть в этом балете, в пространстве противоестественном и условном, где, как писал кто-то, любовь носит характер воздушный, без излишних надстроек, - но это другая любовь, очищенная от воплощений, сбросившая козлиную шерсть; они шли домой, мимо лилейной улицы и улицы роз, к фиалковой улице, и не слышали, но знали наверняка, как тихо опускается занавес вслед за ними, укрывая железную дорогу, вокзал, кладбище, церковь, озеро и весь город, Гентофте, плоскую местность.  
\- В сорок первом году была очень холодная зима. Кажется, по всей Европе, даже в Венеции замерзали каналы. А может быть, я что-то путаю, и холодно было только у нас. Лег снег, озеро замерзло, и мы с сестрами бегали на коньках, далеко, к тому берегу, и всегда светила луна. Как странно, сейчас мне кажется, что тогда всегда были лунные ночи, светлые и очень морозные. Я бегал, чтобы согреться, я думал, что умру от холода, если остановлюсь. Нет, не так, я вовсе об этом не думал, мне просто хотелось убежать подальше - от сестер, от матери, от этого дома. Но я всегда возвращался. Мать звала нас, она умела кричать очень громко, за километр услышишь, и мы возвращались. Не понимаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказываю, я тысячу лет об этом не вспоминал. Наверное, я старею, и пора писать мемуары. Лучше даже не писать, а диктовать, мне здорово удается болтать с диктофоном. Наверное, я скоро умру.  
\- Лет через тридцать, не раньше, и это не скоро, не беспокойся. Как странно, я слушаю тебя и думаю: а меня в сорок первом еще и на свете не было.  
\- В сорок пятом я дебютировал в Тиволи, и слава богу, все смотрели на англичан, а не на меня. Английские войска в тот день вошли в город. А я танцевал отвратительно, я перепутал все, что можно.  
\- В сорок пятом мне было два года.  
\- Это по одним данным, а по другим - тебя по-прежнему еще не было на свете. Ну хорошо, ты был, хорошо. В сорок седьмом... нет, восьмом... нет, пожалуй, все-таки в седьмом я влюбился в Соню, в сорок девятом поехал в Америку, в пятьдесят четвертом влюбился в Рэя. Ну и ветреный же я тип, все время в кого-то влюбляюсь. Что ты делал в пятьдесят четвертом?  
\- Ходил в школу. Влюблялся... не помню, наверно, в школьного учителя, а может, и нет. Не интересовался балетом, не знал, что ты существуешь. Пропустим несколько лет, в шестидесятом я уехал в Германию учиться.  
\- Чему-то химическому. В шестьдесят первом я влюбился в Рудика, влюбился в него, влюбился, влюбился, повторяй, пока не оборвется строчка. Ты уже заинтересовался балетом в том году?  
\- Да. И я узнал, что ты существуешь.

4

Дальше можно и пропустить десять лет - до их встречи, и еще десять лет - до этого разговора, и закончить с воспоминаниями, дальше и рассказывать не о чем, все и так известно и прожито: встретились в семьдесят первом, тогда же и переспали, это каникулярный секс без обещаний и без обязательств, им бы и уехать с Ибицы, острова любви, не обмениваясь адресами, но они захотели продолжения - или кто-то один, Константин ли, Эрик ли, - захотел продолжения, а другой вовремя не возразил, подумал: само прекратится, из отношений на расстоянии никогда ничего хорошего не выходит, но ничего не прекратилось - впрочем, и ничего хорошего, наверно, не вышло, теперь так трудно оценивать прошлое, пусть этим другие занимаются, биографы и посторонние наблюдатели, они лучше поймут, что к чему, пожалеют одного - Эрика, его легче жалеть, а другого осудят - Константина, он никогда никому не нравится, так ему и надо. Из чего складывалась их связь - из случайных свиданий и писем, из международных телефонных звонков, из ночей в гостиничных номерах и съемных квартирах, из прогулок, из молчания, из болтовни обо всем на свете, из балета, балета, балета, повторяйте, пока не оборвется строчка. Добавить бы еще: «из любви», но не очень-то я верю, что ты влюблен в меня, замечал Эрик, и это очень хорошо, хватит с меня чужих влюбленностей, тебе со мной удобно, мне удобно с тобой, будем вести себя как взрослые люди, солидно сожительствовать и не ревновать, и ничего не требовать - ну, кроме завтрака, потому что ты неплохо готовишь, ты готовишь то, что я могу есть.  
Теперь я и сам не могу есть то, что готовлю, и мне не хочется есть без тебя, мне ничего не хочется без тебя, Эрик, но это физическая слабость, это признак болезни, а не потери, я уже привык к твоему отсутствию, я перестал тебя искать. Как там у Кавафиса, сдержанного александрийца, - «кофейня, куда ходили вместе», вот и все, умело подавленный плач, загнанное в несколько слов описание тоски; вот и у Константина, тоже Константина, но фессалоникийца, - берег, куда ходили вместе, широкая дорожка у озера, раскатанная колясками и велосипедистами, пустой причал без лодки, живые изгороди, черные деревья с красными яблоками на ветвях, последние ноябрьские хризантемы, и тут же тень Эрика, его голос, рука в негреющей перчатке, сигарета у губ и прозрачный дым, они идут от дома или к дому, вокруг темно, и мир, как в сорок первом, затягивает льдом. Грядущее настало, и оно переносимо, падает предмет, и что-то там про музыку, а главное - что море, оно же озеро, все морщинистей, и ветра нет; как мало мне осталось, и если я дотяну до следующей осени, то едва ли сумею пройти здесь снова и едва ли приеду сюда умирать, я предпочел бы Венецию, где тело распадается в пыль, едва вздохнешь в последний раз, но до Венеции мне не добраться, и значит, я умру в Канаде, подражая Эрику, хорошо бы - в той же больнице, в той же палате, хорошо бы, но неосуществимо, да и какая мне разница, где умирать, я все равно ничего не почувствую, я очень хочу ничего не почувствовать. Он уже поднимался по Виолвею и видел себя самого, сбегавшего вниз, без пальто, в вязаной кофте наизнанку, и видел, как вслед за ним и навстречу ему, вслед за двойником Константина, навстречу самому Константину, спешил Эрик, все повторялось снова, и в этом повторении было что-то утешающее, потому что он знал, чем кончится этот бег: объятиями у воды, возвращением домой.  
Расскажи-ка мне, как ты живешь без меня, с кем гуляешь, над чем работаешь, и где твой дом теперь, и сжег ли ты письма, как я тебя просил, как ты пообещал мне, ведь я не вышел из больницы и не сумел сжечь их сам. Больше всего писем - из шестидесятых годов, из того времени, когда я не знал о тебе, а ты знал обо мне, забавное неравновесие, и в этих письмах кляксы, ошибки в каждом слове, и слишком много любви, я до сих пор не верю, что он мог так любить меня, я этого не заслужил, хотя я сам любил его не меньше, я любил его и люблю так, как никого на свете, и я бы не сумел сам сжечь его письма, прежде пусть сожгут меня самого. Я не тревожусь о нем, он справится с чем угодно, даже со своей болезнью, я слышал, у него тоже СПИД, у кого сейчас только нет СПИДа, поразительно, как я не заразился - или все-таки заразился, откуда мне знать; я не тревожусь о нем, он отвлечется, он перестанет думать обо мне - и правильно сделает, между прочим, надо заканчивать отношения с мертвыми, с живыми, пожалуй, тоже. Но ты никак не можешь закончить отношения со мной, никак не можешь перестать думать обо мне, ты понемногу сходишь с ума, и я за тебя боюсь. Остановись, доделай этот балет и забудь обо мне, пожалуйста, попробуй влюбиться в кого-нибудь, наверно, это поможет.  
Нет, Эрик, по-моему, это не поможет, и странно влюбляться в кого-то другого, если я до сих пор влюблен в тебя. Конечно, я помню, что ты умер, но это ничего не меняет. И так же странно беседовать с мертвым - не на кладбище, не на могиле, а в своей постели перед сном, потому что когда-то беседовал так с живым, теперь и не отучишься, не замолчишь. Капли стучали по карнизу, но в прорехе между тучами сияла луна, шел слепой дождь, ночной лунный дождь, на десять минут, не дольше, едва успеет сбрызнуть мостовую - и его унесет прочь, в низины, в пригороды, в Гентофте. Константин лежал в постели, погасив свет, и слушал этот стихающий стук, и смотрел, как свет луны становился все ярче: тучи сползали вбок, оголяя небо, и температура падала, потому что время года - зима, вернее, конец осени, начало зимы, и должно быть холодно, чтоб к утру на камнях проступил иней, нет, не на камнях, а на сброшенных листьях и на вечных можжевельниках, на розах-баркаролах в королевском саду. На белых стенах висели черные и голубые фотографии, виды старого Копенгагена без людей, но с трамвайными рельсами, с голубями, с яхтами на Фредериксхольме: переулки, площади, мосты, арки, фонтаны, шпили, ни одного прохожего, ни одного лица, лишь улицы чисто выметены, и где-то вдали идет пустой трамвай, раскачиваясь направо и налево, сам собою, без вагоновожатого. Не остаться ли в Копенгагене, думал Константин, закрывая глаза, чтоб не видеть ни старого города на фотографиях, ни нового города за окном, не свернуть ли все дела в Канаде: продать дом со всей обстановкой, забрать архивы (когда он успел обрасти архивом, как мхом?), переписку и несколько памятных вещей, книги, картины и итальянскую лампу, и переехать сюда, и доживать здесь. Ах, как бы это было просто, но он, увы, не датский подданный, опять начнется бумажная волокита, и ему непременно откажут в визе, ему скажут: простите, но ваши документы не в порядке, потрудитесь покинуть страну, иначе вас вышлют, а он уже не так молод, чтобы спорить и что-то доказывать, ему здоровья не хватит, и никто за него не поручится, не Леннарта же просить, это и унизительно, и все равно бесполезно.  
Когда это было? пожалуй, в семьдесят первом, в декабре, за неделю, нет, за две недели до рождества: он встретился с Эриком не в Дюссельдорфе, а в Гамбурге, на нейтральной, ничьей земле. Свидание как в шпионских фильмах: безопасное место, опущенные жалюзи, чистый номер в чистой гостинице на краю парка, непременная табличка «Не беспокоить» на ручке двери; не вспомнить теперь, отчего они встретились именно в Гамбурге, наверно, Эрику было удобнее так улетать из Европы, с пересадкой не в Вене, не во Франкфурте и не в Амстердаме, наверно, он тоже хотел увидеть Константина, и иначе никак не получалось: если не соберемся сейчас, придется ждать до весны, а то и до лета, и мы, того и гляди, забудем друг друга. Они оба вырвались на день - глотнуть ворованного воздуха, и никуда не выходили, лишь вечером спустились в ресторан поужинать, а потом вернулись обратно, легли в остывшую постель. Ну, что ты будешь делать дальше? - спросил Эрик, нет, не сразу, они долго занимались любовью, и даже уснули на полчаса, но потом проснулись, и Эрик спросил: что ты будешь делать дальше? - и Константин ответил: я не знаю. Его контракт заканчивался, и документы были не в порядке: потрудитесь покинуть страну, иначе вас вышлют, и он бы ее покинул, лишь бы не выслали в Грецию, потому что это не возвращение домой, а смерть; он не знал, куда деваться, где предложить свои услуги, он не великий танцовщик, а кордебалетный мальчик, много таких мальчиков, и все они хотят танцевать и есть.  
Где-нибудь устроюсь, я уже научился сам устраиваться, мало ли балетных компаний в Германии и на материке, где-нибудь и меня возьмут, мировой славы не получу, но на жизнь заработаю, и не вздумай предлагать мне в долг, это унизительно. А если не в долг, а просто так, без отдачи? Нет, это еще унизительнее, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, не обо мне и не о деньгах, поговорим о тебе, ты дурно выглядишь, Эрик, и я за тебя боюсь. Повезло им тогда, обошлось без приступов, но Эрик дурно выглядел, не бойтесь за него, Эрик всего лишь был болен, насквозь болен, и никто не знал, что с ним, и никто не мог, не смел ему помочь, да и чем тут поможешь, анальгетиком в таблетках, ампулой морфина для инъекций. Врачи болтают вздор, уверяют, будто это язва, а это не язва, а нервы, я вымотан, я дошел до предела, я отвратительно танцую и не могу не танцевать, пора с этим покончить, пора остановиться, пока я не умер, потому что еще немного - и я в самом деле умру, я чувствую, что рассыпаюсь на куски, обними меня крепче, иначе я исчезну, хотя лучше бы мне исчезнуть, сойти со сцены или с ума. Он жаловался сердито на беспечных врачей, на бессмысленные диагнозы, на вздорных партнерш, на глупый график, на усталость, на перелеты, на все подряд, и это значило, что сейчас ему не больно, ему почти хорошо. Ночь длилась вечно, Константин обнимал его, удерживая от распада, сжимал жесткое, ужасно хрупкое тело и повторял: я с тобой, я с тобой, я тебя никогда не оставлю, заклинал себя самого, а не Эрика, обещал себе самому постоянность, бесконечную протяженность любви. Но как всегда, это было не то, что нужно, это ничего не меняло: что мне от твоих обещаний, ты меня не спасешь, что мне от моих обещаний, я все равно уеду утром, я не опоздаю на поезд, мне вечером танцевать. И лишь на рассвете, отвернувшись от Константина, Эрик сказал тихо: «Ведь это действительно невыносимо - когда не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит, каждый день ждешь этой боли и знаешь, что она придет, что ни делай, а она придет», - и Константин закрыл глаза, потому что боль пришла к нему, минуя Эрика, потому что - пусть ненадолго, всего на несколько минут, - но он сумел взять себе эту боль.  
\- Я тебя люблю. Нам пора вставать. Мне пора вставать, а ты полежи еще, я забыл, когда у тебя самолет.  
\- Хочешь, я поеду с тобой в Дюссельдорф? - спросил Эрик. - Отменю все выступления, сдам билет и уеду, спрячусь от всех. Мне плохо, я нездоров, я не могу выходить в таком состоянии, я ничего не станцую. Я умру прямо на сцене.  
\- Какая прекрасная смерть.  
\- Ну и гнусный же ты тип. Никуда я с тобой не поеду, улечу в Америку, меня там любят, а от тебя любви не дождешься. Но все равно уйду в отставку, не в этом году, так в следующем. Я не хочу умереть на сцене. Хотя ты прав, это прекрасная смерть.  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты вообще когда-нибудь где-нибудь умер. Хочу быть с тобой, хочу сдать билет и улететь с тобой в Нью-Йорк. Но тогда некому будет выйти за меня в кордебалете, я незаменимее тебя, чтоб не сказать - важнее. Вот закончится контракт, и тогда я смогу улететь куда угодно, хоть в Австралию, там коалы.  
\- В Австралии жарко, а у коал большие когти, большущие когтищи. Они тебя издерут в кровь, и ты их сразу разлюбишь. Все вы странные: тебе нравятся коалы, а Рудик хотел завести утконоса. Или крокодила, я забыл, кого именно.  
\- Я думаю, он хотел завести тебя.  
\- Меня-то конечно, еще бы. Но я плохо живу в неволе, я дикое животное. Так что я сбежал от него, и от тебя сбегу тоже, вот увидишь. Или ты сам первый сбежишь от меня.  
Как весело вспоминать эти грустные предсказания, жаль, некому сказать: ну вот, ты ошибся, и я от тебя не сбежал, и ты от меня не сбежал, мы неплохо пожили в нашей неволе, когда ты вылечился, когда я уехал из Дюссельдорфа, когда мы купили дом на Элмер-авеню, девяносто девять, и никто не умер ни на сцене, ни в закулисье, и никто не бросил танцевать, перерыв в три года не в счет, это была не отставка, а отпуск для выздоровления, маленькая передышка. В тот день в Гамбурге - господи, отчего же именно в Гамбурге? - они и не знали, что будет дальше: скорее всего, дальше ничего не будет, по крайней мере, для нас, между нами. В размытой полутьме, в сером утреннем свете проступали очертания мебели, дорожных сумок и пепельниц, сброшенной одежды, и все четче обозначались линии и углы, и стены понемногу сдвигались, возвращая пространство в привычные, предписанные пределы. Эрик стоял у окна и курил, глядя вверх, в небо: пожалуй, дождя не будет, и рейс, как пчела, улетит вовремя, без задержек, и поезд уйдет точно по расписанию, ничего не поделаешь, пора собираться, вернее, прощаться, хотя мы и так прощались всю ночь. Широкий рукав халата падал до локтя, оголяя его руку, анатомию бы изучать по этой руке, твердить по ней наизусть все жилы, мышцы и кости; пятнышки старых уколов на сгибе не увидишь, но ощутишь, прикасаясь губами, найдешь и две крохотных родинки рядом, и бесцветный шрам на предплечье выше. Константин подошел к нему и взял сигарету из его пальцев, затянулся и вернул, улыбаясь: непрямой поцелуй приятнее после прямых, точка всегда обозримей в конце и так далее, нет никакой связи, да связь и не нужна; там, в небе, истошно орали чайки, таяли облака, и если смотреть, как Эрик, только вверх, можно забыть о Гамбурге и о зиме, вернуться в август на Ибицу и познакомиться снова, они уже стояли когда-то вдвоем у окна, над оливами и над морем, и спрашивали одновременно: послушай, напомни, пожалуйста, как тебя зовут? - и добавляли весело: ага, попался, а я тебя обманул, я все прекрасно сам помню, тебя зовут Эрик, тебя зовут Константин.  
Через много лет, после Эрика, почти после себя самого, Константин говорил под диктофонную, под стенографическую запись: «Я видел в Эрике обычного человека, а не знаменитость, не звезду, мы просто дружили, и ему был нужен кто-то, кому он мог доверять», - запоздало защищаясь от шепота и шелеста за спиною: он использовал Эрика, он требовал, чтобы Эрик ему покровительствовал, он спал с Эриком ради карьеры, он продажный, ловкий, лживый тип, он и Эрика до смерти довел, потому что плохо о нем заботился. Сколько ни оправдывайся, все равно никто не поверит: да, в газете напечатают и то, что он наболтал под диктофон, и пояснят между строк: «читай там-то: я любил Эрика», но боже мой, кого вы хотите разубедить, Константин, и стоит ли разубеждать, пусть все остаются при своем, даже если они и согласятся, что вы любили его, вам от этого легче не будет, вас не простят и не пожалеют, и скажут, что вы недостаточно любили, а значит, виноваты, вы занимали чужое место, место для тех, кто достаточно любил Эрика, кто сумел бы Эрика спасти. Лучше молчите и занимайтесь своими делами, без вас найдется, кому рассказать об Эрике, вы о нем ничего и не знали, вы ничего в нем не понимали, и он это чувствовал, он вас к себе не подпускал, хоть и спал с вами, но мало ли с кем он спал. Расстояние под одеялом, измеряемое линейкой, ничтожно и поразительно велико, и чтобы понять Эрика, надо подвинуться ближе, но ближе - только под кожу; пожалуй, он виноват в том, что не хотел растворяться в Эрике, что пытался себя сохранить, а сам не был ни знаменитостью, ни звездой: ну кто он такой, ваш Константин - скверный танцовщик, средний актер, молодой хореограф, известный в канадской глубинке, его черноангелов и инвенции на пуантах показывают ради пикантности, ради эротических женских дуэтов, а местные критики хвалят его, не обольщайтесь, они всех хвалят, а в Нью-Йорке его разодрали бы в клочья, уничтожили, стерли в порошок, там никого не проймешь лесбийскими балетиками, там и не такое видали.  
В Гамбурге в семьдесят первом солнце поднималось выше, и стрелки шли по кругу; надо бы поспешить, если мы еще хотим выпить кофе, а они хотели выпить кофе, чтоб не свалиться с подножки вагона, с самолетного трапа, травмы сейчас ни к чему, травмы никогда ни к чему, и что бы такое принять от сна, как от боли, может быть, эфедрин или немножко «льда». Они кокетничали, перечисляя наркотики, которых не пробовали, не собирались пробовать: зачем что-то глотать, когда и так весело, и тем более зачем что-то глотать, когда и так плохо, лучше все равно не станет, ошибешься с дозой, получишь бэдтрип и истерику; пусть школьники развлекаются, нанизывая «кристаллы» на нитку с иглой, капая кислотою на промокашки, а нам уже поздно, мы старые, мы ужасно старые, нас не соблазнить ни амфетом, ни метом, ни экологической травкой, ни рецептурными стимуляторами, отбивающими аппетит. Они курили, передавая друг другу одну сигарету без примесей, чистый никотин и табак, бумажную гильзу с фильтром, вдыхали и выдыхали дым, и верили, что им лучше, намного лучше, что они сумеют теперь разъехаться и расстаться, надолго ли, ненадолго, и сумеют встретиться снова, и быть счастливыми, с чего они сами взяли, что не должны непременно быть счастливы.  
\- Я буду писать тебе письма.  
\- Ради бога, не от руки. Пиши на машинке, как приличный человек, а то я чувствую себя безумным ученым, когда читаю твои письма.  
\- Потому что только безумный сумеет разобрать мой почерк?  
\- Ну да, все безумные пишут одним почерком и говорят на одном языке. А я еще не настолько сошел с ума.  
\- Не настолько, ну да, разумеется. И еще ты боишься испортить зрение. Ослепнуть от любовных писем.  
\- Добавь побольше любви, но пиши на машинке и рисуй на полях что ты там обычно рисуешь, лица, кактусы, коал, крокодилов.  
\- Я обычно рисую что-то порнографическое, это даже хуже, чем мой почерк, мне все об этом говорят.  
\- Мало ли что говорят, а я люблю твою порнографию. Рисуй, я буду собирать твои рисунки, и когда ты умрешь, я велю их опубликовать и разбогатею.  
\- Ну тогда я ни за что не умру, я буду жить вечно.  
\- Тоже неплохо. Ладно, живи, люби меня, так уж и быть, я согласен. И придумай для меня балет, можно даже совсем сумасшедший, я станцую его и тут же уйду.  
\- Непременно уйдешь - от меня, и будешь жаловаться, что я заставил тебя танцевать в совсем сумасшедшем балете.  
Он ушел в конце месяца, после «Сильфиды», пережил очередную ужасную ночь и утром сказал партнерше, пусть вздорной, пусть ревнивой, но единственной настоящей, сильфиде, жизели, сванильде, джульетте, он сказал ей: «Карла, это был мой последний спектакль», - и она что-то ответила или сразу все поняла и заплакала о нем, как о мертвом. Он сидел перед нею, рядом с нею, измученный и осунувшийся, с чернотой под глазами, до костей исхудавший за эту ужасную ночь, хоть и некуда уже ему худеть, он и так - до костей, тоньше любой балерины; он не утешал ее и не ждал от нее утешений, а она плакала и не уговаривала его, не просила передумать, подождать, дотанцевать хоть до конца сезона, она сама знала, что все напрасно, он больше не выдержит. Некоторые связи стоит рвать, не распутывая, с обморочной легкостью: потом будет хуже, потом придется и за эту легкость платить, но сейчас он не думал о расплате, он вообще ни о чем не думал, его тело отдыхало от боли, и ему казалось, что боль никогда не вернется, он обманул ее, он сумел от нее удрать. Как странно, что он не сделал этого раньше, право, следовало сделать это раньше, чего ради он мучил себя так сильно, ради искусства или идеи искусства, или чего-то эфемерного, элюзивного, постоянно ускользающего из рук и из души. Ах, да, и еще ради нескольких секунд, полусекунд совершенного существования, ради небес без бриллиантов и без ЛСД, но это блаженство сродни смерти, и после становилось хуже, хуже, хуже, музыка гремела, зал гремел, он кланялся, ослепнув, и падал ничком за кулисами, «как убитый», говорили о нем, да, правильно говорили, как убитый.  
Оказывается, это очень просто - остановиться, это проще всего на свете: отказаться от всех обязательств, от всех контрактов, выплатить неустойки, принести извинения; что ж поделать, вы сами на него посмотрите, он насквозь болен, ему надо лечиться, а не танцевать, изменить образ жизни, удалиться от всех забот, врачи уверяют, что это непременно поможет. Он лечился, укрывшись в чужой квартире, пил не лекарства, а что покрепче, джин, виски, водку, даже абсент - ужасную гадость, зеленую гадость, и не отвечал ни на письма, ни на звонки, нет его, он не существует, обратитесь к его агенту и другу, направляйте соболезнования по такому-то адресу, просьба венков не присылать. В газетах печатали некрологические статьи, неприлично некрологические, уточнял Эрик, не пытаясь их прочитать, незачем, все и так известно: безвременно покинул нас, мы никогда его не забудем, он был лучшим, великим, величайшим, гениальным, нужное подчеркнуть, до него балета не было, после него балета не будет, невозможно поверить, что мы больше его не увидим, как беден и мрачен стал наш мир, как печально звучат левенскольдовские скрипки, флейты, фаготы, что там у Левенскольда, и как грустна сильфида, танцующая вокруг опустевшего кресла, кресла, где спал он, меланхолик и принц в красном килте и темных гольфах. Ничего, они поплачут, потоскуют и успокоятся, и отвлекутся на кого-нибудь другого, мало ли лучших и великих, вон подрастают молодые, вон Рудольф расцветает, и задница у него похожа на розу, а вон - прищурьтесь дальнозорко, чтобы разглядеть, - вон через несколько лет сбежит на запад еще один талантливый, вестрис белокурый, любезная мышь, и его назовут преемником Эрика, наследником Эрика, а сам Эрик подружится с ним, будет весело курить с ним и болтать, и рекомендовать ему вслед за кем-то, за парочкой мистеров Би - США как образец твердой земли. Найдутся другие танцовщики, стройноногие объекты любви, мишени для роз (похожих на задницу Рудольфа), Константин не станет одним из них, и ничего удивительного, и ничего страшного, ему же лучше жить самому по себе, не тенью Эрика и не мальчиком Эрика, только любовником, но о любовниках Эрика не принято говорить в открытом пространстве, значит, и о Константине не заговорят. И слава богу, не хочу, чтобы о тебе болтали кто попало и что попало, ты моя тайна, у всех должны быть маленькие стыдные тайны, хотя ты не так уж и мал, особенно здесь, да, особенно сейчас. Кто мне подарил браслет? Какая тебе разница, никто не дарил, я сам его купил, ну хорошо, лгу, я ничего не покупал, это подарила Карла, на прощание и на память, сувенир в гроб. Бедная Карла, она расстроилась из-за моей отставки гораздо сильнее меня. Я сам вовсе не расстраивался, я был рад, что все кончилось. Но она, наверно, думала, что я предал ее, нет, не наверно, а непременно так думала, что еще думать, когда партнер уходит посреди сезона и бросает тебя, и надо быстро срепетироваться с кем-то другим. Впрочем, ей не привыкать, ей даже полезно попробовать кого-то другого. А мне полезно отдохнуть, забыть все это: сцену, роли, танец. Я раздам все костюмы, выброшу грим и займусь литературой. Нечего хихикать, я всегда мечтал писать рассказы, мне кажется, у меня получится. А будешь хихикать, я напишу о тебе, трахну тебя в рассказе и задушу подушкой. Нет, трахну, пожалуй, наяву. Радуйся, что я ушел, я теперь могу приехать к тебе когда угодно, и нам не надо встречаться в Гамбурге или черт знает где еще.  
\- По-моему, то, что ты написал, - не литература, а психотерапия. И почему там нет меня, ты обещал, что напишешь обо мне.  
\- Я это всем обещал, ну, не всем, но многим, мне пришлось бы сочинять роман, чтобы вы все туда попали. Не помню, кому я точно обещал, я был пьян, прекрати на меня так смотреть. Зато я отправил эту рукопись в издательство.  
\- И что тебе ответили?  
\- Что это гадость и просто возмутительно, нельзя такое писать, тем более - печатать. И посоветовали заняться чем-нибудь другим. Я принял этот совет и решил заняться балетом. Как ты думаешь, у меня получится?  
\- Я думаю, у тебя неплохие данные. Подходящее телосложение, природная элевация, красивая шея, красивые ноги... жаль, начинаешь ты поздновато, но в кордебалет, пожалуй, тебя примут, в кордебалете всегда нужны люди. И в характерных партиях тоже.  
\- Все так радуются, будто я вернулся с того света. И наверно, надеются, что я опять стану танцевать принцев. А я хочу танцевать злодеев, ведьм, негодяев, я сам злодей и негодяй, только что не ведьма. Неплохо, что я вернулся, правда? В конце концов, я все-таки не могу совсем без всего этого.  
\- Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым.  
\- Больше никогда и не увидишь, наслаждайся, пока можно.  
Это краткосрочная эйфория, несколько секунд на страшной высоте, где нет ни тела, ни дыхания, лишь пронизывающий свет и поразительная легкость, повсеместность, почти уловимость, абсолютная неуловимость и беспредельность, блаженное ощущение смерти как эротической разрядки, освобождение от мира; было три или четыре раза в моей жизни, когда я это испытал, говорил Эрик, и каждый раз я выхожу на сцену, надеясь почувствовать это снова, хоть ненадолго, это и вправду что-то наркотическое, но лучше наркотиков, пока оно существует, пока я танцую - вещества не нужны. Не понимаю морфинистов, добавлял он и смотрел на свою руку, на сгиб локтя, где розовели когда-то следы от иглы, нет, не понимаю, ну да, боль исчезает, это хорошо, но потом перед вами опускается темный занавес и по нему проходят совершенно ненужные вещи, не вещества, а вещи и существа, например, большая зеленая муха, ну к чему все это? К тому, что это цитата, Эрик, очередная ловкая цитата, ввернутая так удачно, что никто и не заметит швов; а я однажды попробовал морфин, признавался Константин - вспоминать так вспоминать, где-нибудь на Ибице под оливами, в жаркий день, когда ветер несет откуда-то сладкий запах горящей травы, вернее, горящей травки, что не одно и то же, так вот, повторял Константин, я однажды попробовал морфин, и это было ужасно, у меня началась дикая мигрень, и я думал, что я умру, уж лучше б я видел зеленых мух, как ты, или слушал Sacre задом наперед. Он никогда не поднимался так высоко, не вырывался из себя самого, чтобы быть везде и нигде, не терял рассудка ни в танце, ни в сексе, значит, все было впереди, значит, он сойдет с ума от чего-то другого; трудно поймать кайф, если танцуешь не очень хорошо, если начал поздно, не в семь, а в семнадцать, и не пробрался дальше второй линии, дальше менуэтов, полонезов, гавотов, мазурок, там не до полетов и самозабвения, не спутать бы шаги, не расстроить ряд. Напрасно он выбрал классику, а не контемпорари, современность ему к лицу, он вызывающе неклассичен, и непонятно, что с ним делать, оставить в толпе у воды или вытащить из толпы, нарядить монахом, герцогом, дьявольскою старухой - и пусть он ходит, пока остальные танцуют, что с того, что он чересчур хорошенький для старухи, монаха и герцога, труппа маленькая, все заняты в своих ролях, и других характерных, кроме Константина, у нас для вас нет, Эрика ведь на целый сезон не поймаешь.  
Середина семидесятых, поразительно счастливое время, впрочем, любое время кажется счастливым, если смотреть на него из наставшего будущего, из поразительно несчастного времени, где нет сил жить и некуда, и не к кому бежать. Не так уж часто они тогда бывали вместе: Эрик опять танцевал пусть не по всему миру, это преувеличение, шестую часть сразу вычеркиваем, но танцевал вдали от Канады и Константина, и писал письма от руки, не на машинке, мешая насмешки, упреки и нежности, почерк у него прекрасный, любой несумасшедший разберет, и Константин разбирал, перечитывал его письма в автобусных переездах, в провинциальных турах, когда все равно делать нечего, смотреть в окно или дремать, вязать, разгадывать кроссворды, или вот так беседовать с Эриком, улыбаясь и упрекам, и нежностям, сочиняя ловкие и влюбленные, непроизнесенные, непроизносимые вслух ответы. «Моя маленькая смерть, min lille kære død, моя сумасшедшая рыба, ты мог бы писать мне чаще, ты знаешь, что я не люблю, когда ты молчишь, меня это раздражает, я начинаю думать, что я больше ничего для тебя не значу, и мучаю и тебя, и себя самого. Мне скучно, что тебя нет рядом, никто не щебечет, не бесит меня, не пытается меня нарисовать или накормить, не пристает с глупостями вроде поцелуев. Между прочим, мне нравится, когда ты пристаешь с глупостями, запомни это и не верь, если я утверждаю обратное. Если не утверждаю, тоже не верь. Лучше всего не верь мне никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, и постарайся любить меня, пока что у тебя это неплохо получается. И запомни, что я прекрасно обойдусь и без твоей любви, и без тебя, по крайней мере, когда умру, не надейся, что там я буду скучать без тебя так, как скучаю сейчас». Он перечитывал снова и снова: «постарайся любить меня», «мне скучно, что тебя нет рядом», «моя сумасшедшая рыба», и забывал об усталости, о дорожной тряске, о боли в затанцованных ногах, все отступало прочь, оставался лишь Эрик, лишь голос Эрика, ряды черных строк на бумаге. Кто пишет тебе такие ужасные письма? - спросила когда-то Амалия, заглянув случайно или неслучайно через его плечо, все друзья участливы и любопытны, от них не скроешься в автобусе, в «железном легком» для раковых клеток; кто пишет тебе, я бы ревела, если б получала такие письма, это слишком жестоко, ну и злой же у тебя любовник, где ты только его подцепил? А он и не замечал, что эти письма ужасны, Эрик по-другому не пишет, и чем сильнее любит - тем больнее тому, кого он любит, Константину еще повезло, его мало мучили, ну хотя бы тогда, в середине семидесятых, до серьезных ссор и разъездов, до окончательного закрепления связи, потом-то он узнал, как бывает, когда Эрик любит всерьез. Хоть легче отмахиваться и закрывать глаза, легче все отрицать, уходить в несознанку, в глухую оборону, повторять (пока в третий раз не оборвется строчка) всем и себе самому: Эрик в меня не влюблен, нет, нет, он привык ко мне, ему со мной удобно, не так неудобно, как с другими, он всегда искал стабильных отношений, он хотел, чтобы у него был дом с кем-нибудь, и чтобы в любую минуту можно было из этого дома сбежать, вот и все, и любовь тут ни при чем, это брак по расчету, разумное сосуществование, прохладная дружба с привилегиями, и вообще вас это не касается, что вы ко мне пристали, я больше не буду вам отвечать. Но через десять лет, уже после Эрика, он сказал Амалии: «Знаешь, сейчас мне кажется, что Эрик все-таки меня немножко любил», - и она ответила, что «немножко» - лишнее слово, да и «все-таки» тоже, Эрик просто любил тебя, очень любил тебя, Константин. Утешайся этим, дружок, чем тебе еще утешаться.  
Как это чем - конечно, работой, балетами и картинами, балетами в шесть картин, и музыкою Малера в наушниках и без наушников, он и по ночам просыпался оттого, что в голове звучало «О юности» или «О красоте», «Застольная песня о горестях земли» - о том, что жизнь темна и смерть не темнее, о том, что тени входят в фарфоровый павильон и исчезают навсегда, о том, что девушки собирают цветы и смотрят на юношей, не друг на друга, хотя лучше бы смотрели друг на друга, но впрочем, этого «лучше бы» нет в тексте, вечно Константина тянуло к лесбийским двусмысленностям, вернее, односмысленностям, ничего двойного в них не было, все на редкость прямолинейно. Он просыпался, вставал и пил воду из-под крана, и думал, что у австралийской воды какой-то странный вкус; в восемьдесят пятом он попал, наконец, в Австралию к своим дорогим коалам, но с утра до вечера репетировал «Сильфиду», тут не до коал, тут научить бы сильфид летать, а людей - делать четкие заноски, а ведьм - колдовать, и все свести воедино, чтобы Эрик, приехавший перед самой премьерой, не тревожился, что ничего не готово, чтобы Эрик после репетиции в костюмах выговорил насмешливо: это невероятно, я никогда такого не видел, - и добавил тут же: ну хорошо, пожалуй, сойдет. И тогда, еще без Эрика, а не «уже без Эрика», за полгода, за год до того, как его мир стал миром без Эрика, - тогда он мечтал: вот бы поставить балет о смерти, балет von der Erde, не в следующем сезоне, так через сезон, на следующий сезон все давно расписано, а дальше появится окошко в репертуаре, его и закрыть, засыпать землей. Но прежде надо разобраться с «Сильфидой», а потом с кончерто пьяно, пьяниссимо, хинастериссимо, а заодно и с самим собою, с горьмя горящим востоком, с путешествием в Ориент, в Кафиристан, куда еще там полагается путешествовать, чтобы сбросить кожу и переродиться, хотя бы продышаться на азийском ветру; прежде надо чуть-чуть охладеть к этой музыке, иначе ничего не выйдет, давно подмечено, что живые чувства глупо выглядят на сцене, даже если это любовь к Малеру, а не к тому, кто танцует в твоем балете, кто должен бы танцевать. Так казалось Константину в восемьдесят пятом, пока он ставил «Сильфиду» в Сиднее - осенью, а значит, весной по австралийскому времени; в газетах писали: с труппой репетирует ассистент господина Бруна, значит, если все будет плохо - виноват ассистент, не справился с управлением, ха-ха, если все будет хорошо - да здравствует господин Брун, что бы мы без него делали, нам повезло, что он к нам приехал, он мастер, мастер, что ни говорите. Никто ничего и не говорил, все остались очень довольны: сильфиды прекрасны, мальчики в килтах прекрасны, даже оркестр прекрасен, а ведьма очаровательна, потому что ведьму играет сам господин Брун, нам поразительно повезло. И Константин, ассистент Эрика с кладбища Ассистенс (дурной каламбур, но Эрик над ним смеялся), мог собирать вещи и отправляться дальше на свой восток, в свой отпуск с содержанием, в саббатический месяц, два месяца, до марта, до февраля: вот вернется и подумает всерьез о малеровском балете, может быть, подумает вместе с Эриком, так хорошо думается вдвоем, после разлуки и встречи, под одним одеялом. Он не знал еще, откуда ему было знать, что прежде надо похоронить Эрика и перенести девятнадцать нервных срывов, сбежать без содержания не в отпуск, а в никуда, на свободу, подхватить неизлечимую болезнь, затеять парочку процессов - судебно-туберкулезных, безусловно смертельных, помотаться, побиться, помучиться, и в конце концов получить приглашение и приехать в Данию, где все когда-то началось для Эрика, и поставить там _Sangen fra Jorden_ , один акт в шести песнях, осмысление смерти на сорок минут.  
«Это будет твой опыт борьбы с удушьем», - сказал Эрик, улыбаясь, и глотнул кислорода; жаль, что я его не увижу, а впрочем, не верь мне, я лгу, и мне ничего не жаль. Если б Эрик был сейчас жив, балет выглядел бы иначе: светлее и легче, без предупреждения «памяти Э. Б.» в начале, без настойчивого, почти навязчивого возвращения к одной и той же утрате, к смерти, которая случилась с Константином и отметила его, беспощадно переменила. Умер не он, умер Эрик, выздоравливают и от ударов посильнее, поначалу кажется, что это больно, что это и вынести нельзя, а через месяц, через несколько месяцев потихонечку отпускает, и удается отвлечься от собственной тоски; он тоже отвлекался, привыкая к пустоте в доме, на второй половине кровати: полно вам, Константин, утешали его, ведь Эрик от вас все равно давно переехал, и вы - да, отвечал Константин, я знаю, спасибо, мы десять лет не спали вместе, и он вам сам об этом говорил; он отвлекался, привыкая к мысли о своей смертности, и знал, хоть и не произносил вслух - нельзя такое произносить, накличешь еще, - что будет следующим, что долго не протянет. В нем что-то надломилось после смерти Эрика, и он сам не понимал, что это необратимо, он ждал, что это пройдет: он не забудет Эрика, но перестанет ощущать отсутствие Эрика как постоянную боль, как дыру в пейзаже и в сердце, должно же это кончиться когда-нибудь, а впрочем, нет, заранее известно, не Константину, но тем, кто окружал Константина, кто любил его, не спрашивайте, за что его любить, заранее известно, что это не кончится никогда. Все ждали девяностых, следующего десятилетия, потом следующего тысячелетия, все считали и прикидывали: сколько вам будет в двухтысячном, в нулевом году? - Константину исполнилось бы пятьдесят семь, как Эрику в восемьдесят шестом, упоительны эти случайные совпадения, тогда бы ему и умереть, а он поторопился и все испортил, остался в своих депрессивных восьмидесятых, морбидных восьмидесятых, рядом с Эриком. Мне кажется, признавался кто-то, сейчас в нашем кругу, в нашей балетной зоне, никто не умирает от естественных причин: от старости, или от нормальных, человеческих болезней, или, я не знаю, в автомобильной катастрофе, в крушении поезда. Нет, умирают, конечно, но так мало, что это не имеет значения, это крохотная погрешность, а в некрологах одно и то же: «осложнения ВИЧ, осложнения ВИЧ, осложнения ВИЧ» или попросту «СПИД», когда уже все безразлично и нечего скрывать. Иногда еще прыгают из окна или глотают транквилизаторы или что похуже, получается передозировка. Господи, ну хоть бы кто-нибудь умер от инфаркта, или от цирроза печени, или от рака легких, раньше то и дело умирали от рака легких, а сейчас умирают только от СПИДа, что за отвратительная мода.  
\- Эрик умер от рака легких, между прочим.  
\- Это так говорят, а на самом деле у него был СПИД, поэтому он и умер так быстро.  
\- Откуда вы это взяли - что у него был СПИД, а не рак?  
\- Потому что у вас тоже СПИД, Константин, и либо вы его заразили, либо он вас.  
Либо мы заразились вместе, но не друг от друга, либо мы оба больны - были больны - чем-то другим, либо СПИДа вовсе не существуют, это выдумки фармацевтических фирм, а умирают по-прежнему от рака, инфаркта, цирроза, от старости, от передозировки, во взлетевшем поезде, в рухнувшем самолете, от депрессии, от бессонницы, от случайного выстрела, от любви, наконец, куда уж естественнее. Но это не мой случай, не наш случай, не случай Эрика и Константина, это сопрано либестодит за стеною или во сне, и мешает сосредоточиться. Константин пил свои голубые таблетки и уверял, что прекрасно себя чувствует, а приступы утренней слабости - это нормально, они у него всю жизнь, очень трудно вставать зимой с постели, даже если в спальне тепло, светит солнце, часы показывают полдень, впрочем, полдень - непозволительно поздно, пусть показывают десять, четверть одиннадцатого, так в самый раз. Ему все чаще казалось, что он вовсе не болен, и когда он признавался кому-то бесстыдно и просто, как признался Леннарту и другим, нечего тут стыдиться, незачем скрывать, - когда он говорил: да, вы не ошибаетесь, у меня ВИЧ, - то чувствовал, что притворяется, лжет, что ВИЧ у кого-то другого, а не у него, этот вирус его не касается. Подтвержденный диагноз и результаты анализов, сумма симптомов, чересчур частые простуды, приступы жара, мигрени, количество лейкоцитов в крови - все существовало отдельно от Константина, в стороне от него, а он шел пешком в театр по брусчатому Строгету, уворачиваясь - нет, не уворачиваясь от велосипедов, они сами объезжали его, проносились мимо легко и бесшумно, и воздух пружинил у них под колесами; в театре он брал под руку художника Жана и поднимался с ним в костюмерные мастерские, чтобы посмотреть, как кроят платье с капюшоном для госпожи смерти, а потом спускался вниз один, как раз к началу репетиции, и здоровался по-датски, подражая Эрику, а кому еще подражать, он ведь у Эрика и учился датскому языку; и в перерыве, глотая кофе из картонного стакана, он говорил: все ужасно, намного хуже, чем я ожидал, не знаю, как мне удастся собрать все в конце концов, я не кокетничаю, я действительно не знаю, - и смеялся, чувствуя себя почти счастливым.  
Ничего, как-нибудь уладится, он соберет свой балет по кусочкам, по движениям и песням, не в первый раз, но наверно, в последний, впрочем, лучше об этом не думать, а то все развалится, и непременно начнется пневмония, и тогда ему не выйти оттуда живым, нет ничего страшнее пневмонии, вполне человеческой, нет, уже нечеловеческой болезни. Он кашлял, курил и снова кашлял, закрывая рот ладонью, и знал, что повторяет Эрика, сходит по той же лесенке, но не к раку легких, а к чему-то другому, ведь у Эрика - не надоест об этом твердить - не было СПИДа, не было, не было, а лишь черные пятна на рентгеновских снимках, и такой же сухой и отрывистый кашель, слабость, удушье, медленное истаивание: лишь кости и кожа сопротивляются распаду, и волосы так же густы, не стоит выжигать их химией, но плоти нет, и боже мой, Константин, что с вами, от вас один нос остался, и боже мой, Эрик, что с тобой, это от тебя остался один нос, я сам спрашивал его вот так, когда вернулся с востока на холод, оборвал на середине абшидлид и увидел, что он умирает. А я не умираю, я совсем не изменился, поседел немного, но у меня в роду ранняя седина, белый цвет тихо расползается по телу, захватывая новые области, и когда-нибудь я побелею целиком, застыну, остыну, но это нескоро, не бойтесь, не сегодня, а через год или век. Он переставал верить не в свою смерть, не в возможность смерти, - черт с ним, договорились, пусть я когда-нибудь умру, - но в свое исчезновение, в абсолютное уничтожение: ведь Эрик умер, но не уничтожился, Эрик по-прежнему существовал, не на кладбище, но во всем мире за пределами кладбища, и значит, Константин тоже будет где-то существовать, рядом с кем-то, как Эрик - рядом с ним. Но никто не любил вас так, как вы любили Эрика, в том-то дело, Константин, нет любви, которая удержит вас на земле; ваши балеты выпадут из репертуара - уже выпали, и последний, наполовину поставленный, не продержится дольше сезона, вы сами увидите или не увидите, если все-таки умрете в этом году; ваши картины тихо истлеют в сырости, у Амалии на чердаке, жаль их, они похожи на вас, все это автопортреты, всюду ваше лицо, ваши лица - у мужчин и у женщин, у фантастических существ на холстах, у единорога, горгоны и мантикоры, их съест плесень, их обгрызут мыши, но что еще с ними делать, не в музей же сдавать, да их и не возьмут; и без балетов и без картин - что останется от вас: пачка фотографий, строчки в чужих ме-муарах, рецензии в старых газетах, опечатки, насмешки, нежность или восхищение, но чаще - учтивое безразличие, как прекрасна эта учтивость; что останется после вас - хореографические лохмотья, куски танцев на кинопленке, цветы без запаха, нет, тени цветов с их с ума сводящим принципом очертаний, не замершие, а замерзшие движения, оттиски вашего очарования, почтовый адрес, пыль на полу в покинутом доме, ваши следы в пыли, и мелькнувшее в письмах к вам, в письмах от Эрика «min lille, min kære, min elskede død».  
Из стекол выступало навстречу ему отражение - моложе и прелестнее от неузнавания, оттого, что на секунду он принимал себя за кого-то другого, за кого-то прелестного и молодого, с черными волосами без проседи, с тонкими, а не исхудавшими бедрами, плечами, руками, с юною головою, доверху набитой идеями, эскизами, будущим, он любовался самим собою и думал: как мил, жаль, что не в моем вкусе, мне нравятся блондины, а вот Эрику бы понравился, он любил южан, и едва додумав, понимал, что это он сам, это он не в собственном вкусе, это он когда-то понравился Эрику - под жестоким солнцем, на мокром песке, там, на острове, где он выходил, выступал не из стекла, а из моря, раздетый почти догола. Я думал, это купальщик, а это Венера Анадиомена, здесь ничего не было, я специально смотрел, только морская пена, и вдруг появились вы, соткались из пены, выкристаллизовались, точно как Анадиомена, и даже плавки не забыли. Красные плавки, уступка скромности, они хороши на смуглом Константине, ему вообще красный цвет был к лицу, и все яркие цвета, все чистые цвета, синий, лиловый, белый: синее небо, лиловая вода, белый песок и белая пена. А впрочем, продолжал Эрик, я ошибся, вы не Венера и не русалочка, вы больше всего похожи на морского черта, на хитрого черта, вылезшего на берег, чтобы половить души себе на ужин. Душу я вам предложить не могу, души у меня нет, но почему бы вам не поужинать со мной сегодня вечером, я буду очень рад, мне совершенно нечем заняться, нечем развлечься, ужасно скучно, а вы мне расскажете, как там дела у чертей на дне, и много ли там таких же хорошеньких, как вы. Вечером они сидели в прибрежном ресторанчике, да нет, не в ресторанчике, в таверне, в кабачке, в заведении на десять столов без скатертей, с бумажными салфетками, с домашним вином на льду, и ели маленьких осьминогов, рыбу святого Петра, гребешков святого Жака, как свежи эти святые, едва-едва выловленные, уловленные в сети, как вкусно запивать их белым вином, раскладывать по тарелкам пустые раковины, рыбьи хребты, не чувствуя ни голода, ни насыщения, а что-то третье, что-то внежелудочное, легкомысленное, эстетический и эротический восторг. Сознание спутывается, как под веществами, как на веществах, странно действуют на него голубые таблетки азидотимидина, он же AZT, и уже не разобрать, где они встретились впервые: на пляже, на дискотеке, в гостях, первых встреч слишком много, и каждая по-своему хороша; но был тот вечер в рыбацкой таверне у старика, у Хосе, у Пепе, у Габи, не все ли равно, как его звали, и Эрик намеренно ли, нечаянно ли, пил вино не из своего, из чужого стакана и улыбался Константину, а старик снова и снова ставил одну и ту же пластинку, пять или шесть песен-канцион, кансьонес, и все только о любви. О чем-то они говорили - нет, один Эрик и говорил, улыбаясь, накалывая осьминожек на вилку: жаль их, такие крохотные, могли бы еще поплавать, вздыхал он и ел с аппетитом, не капризничал, не поджимал губы брезгливо, как стал поджимать потом, когда они уже жили вместе, когда все изменилось между ними и вокруг них; но тогда крутилась пластинка, старик приносил еще вина, горели свечи, и Константин слушал Эрика, его низкий и мягкий голос, его злые анекдоты, его смех, внезапные откровенности, непристойности, шуточки дурного тона, и не замечал, что они дурны, что и сам Эрик жесток, как ибицийское, ибицианское солнце, жесток и резок, несносен, недобр. Коготь увяз, всей птичке пропасть, экзотической птичке Константину, напрасно он искал любви не в песнях, напрасно он решил, что Эрик и есть его любовь; впрочем, он и не сразу решил, не в ту ночь, а гораздо позже, очнувшись осенью в своей дюссельдорфской квартире, затосковав по чему-то минувшему - не по лету, не по острову, а лишь по Эрику, по одному Эрику, но в ту ночь он ничего не подозревал, он шел с Эриком в темноте, незнакомой дорогой в оливковой роще, они шли вдвоем, и очень медленно, потому что то и дело останавливались и начинали целоваться.  
\- Это ты - Анадиомена, мраморное божество, античнее меня, у тебя стопы, как у старых статуй, только я забыл, как звали тех, кто делал эти статуи. Филий, Фисий, Филомен, Филострат, ты филостратова статуя с божественными стопами.  
\- А ты сумасшедшее чучело в поэтическом настроении. Что ты прицепился к моим стопам, что в них особенного?  
\- Они греческие, второй палец длиннее большого, и значит, ты сам немного грек. Нет, в самом деле, я где-то читал, что такие стопы бывают только у греков, это что-то генетическое или вроде того. У меня то же самое, второй палец длиннее всех. Но твои стопы гораздо красивее.  
\- А по-моему, нет, они уродливые. У меня, не у тебя, у тебя-то красивые. А у меня отвратительные ноги, терпеть их не могу, они похожи на палки. Хотя у тебя тоже похожи.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Но у тебя красивые коленки. И щиколотки. И бедра. И ягодицы тоже ничего, и давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, а то я сейчас начну тебя щупать, и нас заберут в полицию за непристойное поведение.  
Не заберут, тут свободные нравы, южная снисходительность, слепящая лень; а севернее они и сами вели себя прилично и строго, держали руки в карманах или за спиной, при себе держали, не смея пощупать то, что так маняще и мраморно, филие-фисие-филостратово, нет, Фидием его звали, этого старого резчика старых статуй, и по его образцам кто-то вырезал, лепил, создавал Эрика, нарушая правильные пропорции, но не линию красоты, и пусть голова была великовата, а плечи недостаточно широки, пусть слишком явно обозначались кости и жилы под тонкою кожей, острые морщины у носа и губ, пусть он сам твердил, что в лучшие дни невидим, в худшие дни уродлив, целиком уродлив, а не только стопы, но что его слушать, и Константин не слушал, и повторял снова и снова, из года в год: я не знаю никого на свете прекраснее тебя и мне никто не нужен, и никто никогда не нравился и не понравится мне так, как ты. Всем бы такую завидную уверенность в собственных чувствах и собственном будущем; он получал от Эрика: значит, у тебя дурной вкус, ну хорошо, не дурной, но извращенный, и соглашался, что значит, так, лечиться уже поздно, да и не лечат от любви, от влечения к Эрику, злому датчанину с примесью античной крови.  
Кто-то задел его, кто-то вскрикнул: осторожнее, pas på, вас же так собьют, смотрите, куда идете, и велосипедист, так и не упавший в Фредериксхольмский канал, спросил, не вызвать ли врача, кажется, кому-то, ах, не кому-то, кажется, вам плохо. Вот вздор, вовсе ему не плохо, ему почти хорошо, он немного заблудился, замечтался, но с ним все в порядке, не о чем волноваться. С ним все было не в порядке, но не рассказывать же об этом велосипедисту, ему тут вообще не место, он должен ворваться на минуту, смещая контакты, смешивая мизансцены, спросить что-нибудь и вскочить в седло, умчаться прочь, пока ему не ответили, пока его не втащили внутрь, в полуготовый текст, в здание некоролевского иммерсивного театра. И все-таки не вызвать ли врача, не найти ли Леннарта, дипломированного, но не практикующего, хотя где его сейчас найдешь, в середине дня, и чем он поможет, посоветует дышать глубоко, приложить холод к вискам, измерить давление; не надо, все пройдет само собою, он не болен, он, как сказано выше, заблудился и замечтался, но Строгет, мощеный камнем, сам вывел его на площадь, под колеса любви и велосипедов, на вольный воздух. Он застал еще эту площадь с трамвайными рельсами, но без трамваев, последние пути убирали в семьдесят первом, в семьдесят втором, и Эрик уверял, что старые вагончики, вагончики-призраки с белыми и красными фонарями продолжают ходить по привычному ночному маршруту, по линии D, из Ванлосе в Эллеруп, пересекая Конгенс Ниторв посередине. Но сколько они ни пили в окрестных барах - ни разу им не удавалось не то что успеть, но хотя бы увидеть эти трамваи, вскочить на подножку, проехать туда или обратно, хоть им не нужно было ни в Ванлосе, ни в Эллеруп. Они брали такси - домой, в Гентофте, и дремали на заднем сиденье, держась за руки, они тогда оба были моложе, беспечнее, никто не смотрел за ними, не шоферу же оглядываться, отвлекаясь от дороги: чем они там заняты, не целуются ли; а потом Эрик открывал глаза, вздыхал и говорил, что уснул и видел Рудольфа, Рудика во сне, и так же держал его за руку, жаль, что ты - не Рудик, и прекрасно, что ты - не он, и вообще я солгал, я ни секунды ни спал, ужасно трясет и душно, здесь направо, - это шоферу, а Константину, губами к уху: хоть бы раз взревновал как следует, я перестану верить, что ты меня любишь. Кажется, тогда Константин ему не признавался и ничего не обещал, и не любил еще всерьез, а так, мимоходом, на время, когда любовь и не стоит большого труда; и не ревновал тоже, ни тогда, ни потом, что толку ревновать к Рудольфу, легче махнуть рукой, он твое стихийное счастье и бедствие, не мое.  
Ревновал сам Эрик - не к кому-то живому, но к общему образу, к обезличенной идее молодого, милого, уступчивого друга, к которому Константин непременно уйдет, а если и не уйдет, то непременно с ним изменит, и измена ничем не отличается от ухода, даже больнее, потому что связана с ложью, с обманом, с постельной неудовлетворенностью, с оскорбительным признанием: ты стар, а я нет, и меня тянет к подобным мне самому, я хочу смазливых и свежих, юное мясцо. И он изводил Константина в письмах своим недоверием, своими сомнениями, он повторял: конечно, ты не можешь дождаться меня, тебе нужен кто-нибудь под одеялом, ты тоже, как Рудик, не способен прожить и недели без члена в заднице, я всегда чувствовал, что вы в чем-то похожи, и теперь я знаю, в чем именно, поэтому, пожалуйста, не пиши мне, что скучаешь без меня, лучше вообще не пиши, я думаю, нам стоит расстаться, пока мы не сделали друг другу слишком больно; не волнуйся, Эрик, ты уже сделал мне слишком больно, и я думаю, не стоит из-за этого расставаться. Ко всему привыкаешь, Константин сначала мучился, получая такие письма, и звонил Эрику с континента на континент, из утра в вечер, из вечера - в утро, пытаясь что-то объяснить, что-то доказать, но Эрик отбрасывал и объяснения, и доказательства, отвечал весело: господи, что я такое тебе написал, я уже и не помню, не плачь, я тебя люблю, чао, белла, я спешу; и теперь, прочитывая очередное злое, обиженное письмо (Амалия не заглядывала к нему через плечо, Гизелла не заглядывала), он вздыхал и снимал трубку, набирал номер, думая - отзовется ли, соединят ли, будет ли дома, - и если отзывались, соединяли, отвечали: да, дома, он уже не вздыхал, а улыбался счастливо и сообщал: получил твое последнее письмо, я тоже тебя люблю, и моя правая рука, слава богу, все еще при мне, а больше мне никто не нужен под одеялом, я имею в виду - кроме тебя, пока тебя нет.  
Но все-таки, Константин, что было самым трудным в существовании с Эриком: перепады его настроения, разлуки, холодность, неразделимость личного и профессионального, ваша зависть к его танцу, его зависть - к вашей хореографии, быт, споры из-за цвета стен, расстановки мебели, ремонта в кухне, растений в зимнем саду, его алкоголизм, его злоязычие, его проклятая эриковость, врожденные черты, приобретенные свойства, отточенные углы, о которые вы набивали себе синяки. Снова и снова он отвечал на этот никогда не заданный, не задаваемый вопрос: труднее всего - маленькие унижения, оскорбительные улыбочки, взгляды сверху вниз, невинные гадости, и Эрик тут ни при чем, Эрик никогда так с ним не обращался, а если б обращался - сам Константин не стал бы это терпеть. Но приходилось терпеть и не замечать, не оборачиваться, услышав: ах, это опять этот грек, почему-то «грек» произносили протяжно, как что-то стыдное или смешное, ну, дорогая, что ж вы хотите, у всех свои слабости, Эрику нравятся южане, чем чернявее, тем лучше, а этот в меру черен и смазлив, болтлив и нагл, вполне бездарен, прыгает в кордебалете, но Эрику же с ним не танцевать, сами понимаете, у всех свои слабости, ах да, я это уже говорил, ну, у Эрика свои сексуальные причуды и потребности, их нужно как-то и с кем-то удовлетворять. А некоторые подходили ближе, между первой и второй виски-колой, прожевывая сырный шарик, крекер с икрой, подходили и сообщали соболезнующе: знаете, Константин, некоторые считают, будто вы недостаточно хороши для Эрика, я-то так не считаю, но вас почему-то не очень любят, совсем не любят, не очень-то верьте, когда его друзья с вами любезны, на самом деле они полагают, что вы для Эрика нехороши и даже дурны. Нам очень жаль, но согласитесь, вы и сами виноваты: зачем же вы такой дурной и не можете, и не пытаетесь стать лучше? Вот тут бы и выплеснуть третью виски-колу кому-нибудь в лицо, но он-то пил белое вино и глядел безразлично, и не понимал, что ему желали добра, вот упрямый мальчишка, черносмазливый грек, эмигрант, иммигрант, одно слово - чужак, нездешний.  
С моим образованием и моим прошлым, с моими данными, с моей внешностью, с моим языком я везде буду чужим и нездешним, ненашим, я не обижаюсь, я с этим смирился; он не произносил ничего подобного вслух, он так даже не думал, вернее, думал, но не так: я везде - гость, со мной сдержанны, и я должен быть сдержан, ведь я не у себя, я в гостях. Что в Дании, что в Германии, что в Канаде, что в Штатах, на востоке, на юге, на севере, везде с ним были предупредительны, подозрительны, прохладны: не требует убежища - прекрасно, приехал работать - пусть поработает, купил дом - молодец, пусть вкладывает деньги в нашу экономику, мы очень ему благодарны, но пусть и не рассчитывает, что станет своим, станет подданным и гражданином, он постоянно проживает, никто его не дергает - и хватит с него, и пусть тоже будет нам благодарен. Четырежды повторенное «пусть» звучало настойчиво и глумливо, подтверждая границы: отсюда и досюда, но не далее, не забывайте, что вы - не наш. А чей же он? - ничей, ни к чему не привязанный, но привязанный к кое-кому, он - Эриков, эриков, верный друг, sir, sweetie, respected, darling, дорогой, уважаемый, милый, но неважно, и когда Эрик умер, он тоже перешел в разряд не совсем мертвых, но и не совсем живых, а вернее всего - не совсем желательных лиц: придраться не к чему, но не за что и похвалить, уезжали бы вы в свои Фес-Тес-Салоники, там и климат наладился, и с балетом не так все и плохо, и в вашем возрасте должно тянуть домой, к себе, к остаткам семьи и к родным умершим. Но не тянуло, не тянет, у него больше нет у него, у меня никогда и не было у меня, повторял он, потому что даже в разлуке с Эриком, даже в разъездах, в существовании по разным адресам оставалось между ними это скрытое, интимное «у нас», и теперь «у нас» распалось, и Константин снова стал бездомным, тощим греком с удостоверением личности, с просроченным видом на жительство, ну хорошо, не просроченным, но будто подделанным, будто выданным не ему, а кому-то другому, устойчивому и благополучному, человеку семейному с постоянным партнером, с постоянной работой, штатному хореографу, художнику-любителю, садовнику-дилетанту, кому-то нормальному, а не ему, издерганному и злому, свихнувшемуся от горя.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что меня принимают за цыгана. Или за еврея. И будто вот-вот скажут: а ну, убирайся в свой Израиль.  
\- Ты примеряешь на себя чужой негативный опыт, это очень вредно. Не смотри на меня большими глазами, это не я придумал, так пишут в умных книгах, в очень умных психологических книгах. Я их не читал, но знаю точно.  
\- Да ну тебя совсем, ничего я не примеряю. Но я правда похож на еврея. Или на цыгана.  
\- Или на коммуниста, ну да. Не выдумывай, никто тебе ничего не скажет, это не та страна, отсюда если и высылают, то вежливо и без наручников. А в Израиле, кстати, хорошо.  
\- Там слишком жарко. Я отвык от жары, мне и в Греции будет слишком жарко, если я туда вернусь. Наверное, из-за этого я туда и не возвращаюсь.  
\- Я тебе завидую, - сказал Эрик. - Я не люблю Данию, мне там плохо, но я не могу туда не возвращаться. Хотел бы я так же оторваться от нее, как ты оторвался от своей Греции.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я оторвался? Может, я приеду туда умирать. Приеду и тут же умру от жары.  
Душа моя давно покинула тот город, Фессалоники, ту Грецию, те острова и те оливы, и я не приеду, не приду туда умирать, там больше ничего для меня нет, и меня самого там нет, не будет ни перед смертью, ни после. В двадцать лет весело быть свободным, сегодня в Штутгарте, завтра в Эссене, послезавтра - ах, через океан, в Аргентине, в Мексике, в Венесуэле, в тридцать лет весело обставлять карточную, картонную хижину, недвижимость и неподвижность начала века, купленную в рассрочку, а в сорок пять уже не до веселья, у него подтвержденный диагноз и погашенная, словно свеча, страховка, ни гарантий, ни работы, ни любовника, вернее, гарантии есть, кое-кто готов за него поручиться, и работа есть, не зря его пригласили сюда, в Копенгаген, русалочий город, тебе бы здесь родиться, моя русалочья рыбка, а мне бы вовсе не рождаться, смеялся его любовник, который умер, любовника тоже больше нет. Каверны заполнены малеромузыкой, заткнуты кусками симфоний и песен, хватит на этот сезон, а потом не все ли равно, балет исчезнет, Константин исчезнет, а музыка никуда не денется, и - вот это прекраснее всего, утешительнее всех утешений, - Эрик никуда не денется, он умерший любовник, но вообще-то он вечен, er lebt allein in seinem Himmel, в чужой любви-Lieben, в чужом страдании, и это ошибка Константина, тоже - вечная ошибка: в Leid вместо Lied, в воспаленном коротком «а».

5

Часов в шесть позвонил Леннарт. Как раз налетел быстрый дождь, и Константин стоял у окна, глядя в небо, на круглую тучу, пуховку для синей пудры: скоро все кончится, можно не брать зонтик. Он никуда не собирался, но ему не хотелось быть дома, в доме, лучше пойти куда-нибудь, поесть где-нибудь, купить увядших вечерних тюльпанов, Эрик их не любил, называл голландскими луковичными, символами смерти вроде маков, но мало ли чего не любил Эрик, мало ли кого он не любил, чаще всего - себя самого, а иногда - заодно - и Константина. Эта истинная или мнимая нелюбовь казалась обиднее издалека, при жизни Эрика она не ощущалась так болезненно, так остро; оттого, пожалуй, что ее действительно не было, это позднейшее наслоение и измышление, а при собственной жизни Эрик любил Константина, пусть не так сильно, как кое-кого другого, прелестного и козлоногого, но там и было кое-что другое: раскаленная, чистейшая страсть, а Константину достались отблески, угольки, голубые огни над угольками - ему хватило, чтобы угореть. Он прижался лбом к стеклу и позвал вслух: «Эрик, Эрик», - почти не стыдясь, стыдясь совсем немножко: никто не услышит, но никто и не откликнется, никто не выругает его за сентиментальность, не спросит сердито: ну чего тебе, что ты заладил «Эрик, Эрик», вот тебе Эрик, вот я, чего тебе нужно, отстань, дай спокойно почитать.  
Прости, прости, пожалуйста, читай, я больше тебе не помешаю. Да, лучше пойти куда-нибудь, пока не накатило отчаяние, пока не ударила паническая атака, в замкнутом пространстве чаще повторялись эти приступы, эти атаки, а под небом, хоть и мокрым, на мокрой мостовой, отпускало, он переставал бояться и начинал дышать. У фонтана на площади Культорвет уже закрывался цветочный рынок, рыночек на две-три тележки, но если он поспешит, то успеет догнать последнюю тележку, последнего торговца, и если не будет тюльпанов, он купит нарциссы, фиалки, веточки резеды, а потом, с цветами в руках, прогуляется по скупо освещенным улицам, по библиотечному саду, посидит на ступеньках самой библиотеки вместе со студентами, в стороне от студентов, сам по себе. Верно, ему совсем нечего делать, раз он не знает, как убить свободный вечер, и если бы его спросили напрямую, он бы ответил кокетливо, что не знает, как убить свободного себя, потому что ему сейчас нельзя умирать, он должен дожить до генеральной в костюмах. Все шло со скрипом, но не так дурно, как он боялся, и костюмы были почти готовы, и балет был почти готов; если не провалится на премьере, то задержится на сезон или на два, чего еще желать в его обстоятельствах - постоянного присутствия, постоянного ангажемента? Нет, со штатной карьерой покончено, он теперь числился в разряде внештатников, самоокупаемых хореографов, исполнителей одноразовых заказов, его подряжали по случаю, по совету, по знакомству не с ним, а с Эриком, и после смерти Эрик покровительствовал ему, как умел, отдавал ему часть своего сияния. Говорят, этот Патсалас талантлив, своеобразен, не лишен дарования, покойный Эрик Брун хорошо о нем отзывался, отчего бы не пригласить его осенью или весной, в начале или в конце сезона, все-таки у него недурная репутация, пусть поставит что-нибудь минут на сорок, что-нибудь современное, антиклассическое, с размытыми гендерными ролями, и труппа встряхнется, и публика попробует остренького, ей полезно. Но поговорив, приглашали других, востребованных, известных и модных, приглашали молодого Форсайта, жесткую Пину, хрупкого Чу Сан Го, конкуренция велика, хореографов много, на всех заказов не хватит, ставьте танцы для опер, дружок, экспериментируйте на малых площадках, перебивайтесь с фантазии на фантазию, сами виноваты, нечего было всех восстанавливать против себя, со всеми ссориться и уходить в никуда, в глубокую синеву.  
Неужели вы никому не завидуете, спрашивали у Константина, и он отвечал: нет, никому, и даже не лгал; он думал под затихающий дождь, не под затихающим дождем, что успел кое-что, ну и прекрасно, и проваливай, дальше и без тебя обойдутся, сладко мечтать о посмертной славе, но проще не обольщаться, проще примазаться к великому Би и сказать вслед за ним: пусть мои балеты исчезают вместе со мной, пусть они меня не переживают. Как хорошо, что Би ошибся, и как жаль, что не всем так везет: взять хотя бы Чу Сан Го, которого все любили и просили у него балетик, пусть маленький, но оригинальный, в его неповторимой манере, на его языке, тут и там он рассыпал свои балетики, а потом умер, не дожив до сорока, и они угасли вместе с ним, стали бенешевыми или лабановыми нотациями, дурными репетиционными записями, землей. Чем Константин лучше бедного Го - да ничем не лучше, гораздо хуже, с ним случится то же самое, он умрет от той же болезни, и ничто его не спасет - ни нотации, ни записи, ни выигранный когда-то бостонский конкурс, подмостки для пьяно кончерто, прекрасной неудачи среди сплошных удач. И это должно быть страшно и невыносимо, невыносимо страшно, но он вовсе не чувствовал ни возмущения, ни страха, капли отстукивали по карнизам: «за-пом-нить пейзаж, спо-соб-ный обойтись без меня» или что-то в этом роде, соболезнование уходящему, и он повторял, что балеты есть самое мимолетное, мотыльковое из всех искусств, сожмешь ладонь, опустишь занавес - и хореография превращается в хореологию, в горсточку нерасшифровываемых знаков, костюмы плесневеют в ящиках, танцовщики толстеют, стареют, ошибаются и все забывают, и отмахиваются: пустяки, не расстраивайтесь, как-нибудь станцуем, а разницы никто не заметит, ведь вас уже нет, а остальные и не помнят, что там было на вашем неизвестном берлиоозострове, в райском птичнике, в голой студии со сломанным отоплением, в вашем воображении, в предсмертном бреду.  
Вдруг его затрясло, забило в ознобе: похоже на малярию, но не малярия, другая болезнь, подцепленная в сухой, не в болотистой местности; все начиналось год назад именно с этих приступов, он дрожал от холода летом, в жару, и никак не мог согреться, и твердил, что это нервы, вернее, нервное истощение, сейчас пройдет. Много он понимал в медицине, раз сам ставил себе диагнозы; озноб проходил, потом возвращался снова, он одевался теплее, кутался, как Эрик, в просторные свитера, в огромные кардиганы, скрывая себя, свое слишком худое тело, и наконец, когда же это, прошлой зимой, да, прошлой зимой, врач взял его за руку в кабинете, за смуглое хрупкое запястье, механически считая пульс, и сказал поверх счета: мы получили результаты анализов, мне очень жаль, но у вас в крови обнаружены антитела, вы инфицированы, может быть, вы хотите связаться с вашими близкими, и услышал в ответ безмятежное: у меня нет близких, мой партнер умер, все в порядке, я так и знал. Или не знал, но догадывался, а о нервах рассказывал, чтобы не беспокоить других, своих неблизких, которые все-таки беспокоились, не о нем, так из-за него, какой тяжелый выдался год и как легко было сейчас, вдали от всех, в полном одиночестве, и как же им всем было легко без него, без его срывов, скандалов, депрессий. Он вытащил из шкафа узорное пончо и накинул на плечи, как плащ или шаль, не для тепла, а для воспоминаний: когда-то он купил это пончо в Венесуэле, вывез вместе с мелодиями и идеями, костяными фигурками, пестрыми перьями, изумительным хламом, восхитительной ерундой, яркая шерсть потускнела с тех пор, из мелодий, идей и перьев составился балет, костяные фигурки он раздарил, а Эрик умер, это Эрик разбирал вместе с ним чемоданы и смеялся: боже, какой изумительный хлам, какая прелестная, восхитительная ерунда. Зазвонил телефон, и он рванулся и схватил трубку, и выдохнул: «Эрик!» - вслух, как сумасшедший, как разбуженный посреди сна; впрочем, нет, он лишь хотел рвануться, схватить, выдохнуть, это ему привиделось, а в действительности он помедлил секунду и снял трубку, и сказал: хелло, я слушаю. Было шесть часов, и ему звонил Леннарт.  
\- Что у тебя с голосом? - спросил Леннарт. - Хелло. Ты простудился? Говоришь как-то хрипло.  
\- Тебе кажется, у меня нормальный голос. Это, наверно, помехи на линии. Или это оттого, что я замерз.  
\- Замерз? Попробуй горячую ванну. Только недолго, а то закружится голова.  
В горячей ванне на львиных лапах они лежали вдвоем с Эриком, радуясь, что вода остывает так медленно, головы вовсе не кружатся, и места вдоволь, и сумерки красны от электрического камина. Они ночевали где-то в Италии, в насквозь выстуженном дворце, переделанном в гостиницу, до чего глупо, между прочим, ночевать в переделанных дворцах, где нет настоящих каминов, лишь электрические, и нет батарей, и свет иногда отключают, и сейчас отключат, через минуту, нет, прямо сейчас. Когда погасли лампы, они вылезли из ванны, дрожа и ругаясь, наощупь натягивая вязаные носки и пижамы, и халаты сверху, еще бы пальто и шарфы, и бежать отсюда, но некуда бежать, и снаружи гораздо холоднее, чем внутри, хотя куда уж холоднее. С зажженными свечами они бродили по номеру, по огромной ледяной комнате без ковра, выглядывали на улицу - наверно, где-то авария, везде темно, на холме и внизу, в долине, и маленькие огоньки голубели над их руками, а с потолка улыбались им путти, и голые флоры рассыпали цветы. Вот сумасшедшие, бормотал Эрик, бегать голыми в такой холод, и мы сумасшедшие, что приехали сюда, жаль, что нельзя лечь спать в ванне, мне страшно даже думать о кровати, а тебе? Константин ответил: мне тоже, но ему было вовсе не страшно, он знал, что они согреются в конце концов, подоткнув одеяло со всех сторон, обнявшись покрепче, потом им станет жарко, и они снимут халаты и пижамы, но не носки, потому что длинные носки - это эротично, так говорит Эрик, эротичнее только полосатые гетры, ну ладно, давай не будем сейчас искать гетры по всем чемоданам, ты хорош и в длинных носках. За высокими окнами шел снег, белые линии вспыхивали на черном и не исчезали, но повторяли самих себя; флоры бросали бесконечные цветы и твердили: боже мой, какой странный оптический эффект. А мы все-таки сумасшедшие, что приехали сюда, в этот город, на этот холм, и если нас занесет снегом, мы не сможем выйти до самой весны, нас хватятся, конечно, но не спасут, не раскопают, мы вообще отсюда не выйдем живыми. Как несносен Эрик, когда ему холодно, и как он мил, когда ему хорошо, надо просто потерпеть и не отпускать его, прижиматься теснее, закрывать ему рот, чтобы он поменьше ворчал, чтобы отвлекся и занялся еще не любовью, уже поцелуями. Они согрелись и сняли халаты и пижамы, в одних носках снова легли друг к другу в объятия, и Эрик вдруг сказал шепотом - так, чтобы не услышали путти и флоры, так, чтобы сам Константин едва расслышал: хорошо, что мы с тобой встретились, я тебя очень люблю и все время боюсь за тебя, так глупо, правда? Ты, пожалуйста, не смей раньше меня умирать. Сходи с ума как хочешь, но умирать не смей, потому что я тебя люблю, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, терпи, пока я сам не умру.  
\- Что ты молчишь?  
\- А что ты спросил? Ты ведь спросил меня о чем-то.  
\- Я спросил, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером.  
\- Это допрос или намек? По-моему, мы оба повторяемся.  
\- Тогда приходи к нам ужинать. Ингрид будет рада.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что будет. И ты тоже не будешь рад, так что спасибо, нет, я занят сегодня вечером. Я работаю, между прочим.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе не стоит так много работать.  
\- Мне кажется, это мое дело.  
\- Хорошо, договорились, твое. Может быть, все-таки приедешь? Ингрид приготовит спаржу, Эрик говорил, что ты очень любишь спаржу.  
\- Он ошибался, я вообще ничего не люблю.  
\- Но все-таки тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть.  
\- А тебе совсем не нужно меня опекать. Я в порядке. Ладно, я ничем не занят, но я не хочу есть, я хочу лечь пораньше и отдохнуть.  
\- И только поэтому ты отказываешься? Потому что устал и хочешь отдохнуть?  
\- Я не Эрик, - сказал Константин.  
\- А? - откликнулся Леннарт. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Я не Эрик. Ты думаешь, что я могу его заменить, и поэтому зовешь меня в гости, как позвал бы его. Хорошо, может быть, ты так не думаешь, ты думаешь: «бедный Константин, совсем один в чужом городе, да еще и больной, надо о нем позаботиться ради Эрика, приглашу-ка его на ужин, Эрику бы это понравилось». Ему бы это не понравилось, между прочим. Все замкнуто на Эрике, я понимаю, раньше мы поддерживали отношения, потому что мы оба были замкнуты на Эрике, мы оба так или иначе любили его. Но Эрика больше нет. И между нами нет никаких отношений.  
Леннарт молчал, что тут ответишь: повесить бы трубку и забыть Константина, нет его, никогда не существовало; вот и поступай с ним по-человечески, вот и беспокойся о нем, а ему, оказывается, не нужны ни забота, ни беспокойство, ему нужен лишь Эрик, но Эрика больше нет, и значит - оставьте его в покое, не приставайте к нему, вы все равно не поможете, от вас всех гораздо хуже, гораздо больнее. Пора снимать наддверный фонарь и разрывать все связи, уходить из чужих жизней, прежде чем уйти из своей собственной, они никогда не были близки, Константин и Леннарт, и уже поздно сближаться, и все бессмысленно без Эрика, все рассыпается, и пусть рассыпается, ничего не жаль, закончить бы балет, я одного боюсь - что не успею его закончить. Где-то далеко пели, как на похоронах Эрика: «Ich kann auch gar nichts sagen dagegen, denn wirklich bin ich gestorben der Welt», я не в силах возразить, потому что я вправду мертв для этого мира, и так далее, до последней строчки, in meinem Lieben, in meinem Leid, как сказано выше: Константин вечно повторял ее с ошибкой - и с ошибкой пела Джанис, это ее печальный голос звучал сейчас в телефонных проводах, помехой на линии, слуховой галлюцинацией, эхом из апреля восемьдесят шестого, из крематория, где горело тело Эрика. Прости меня, Леннарт, я очень устал, я всего лишь ужасно устал, и мне не хочется никого видеть, и не хочется, чтоб ты видел меня, я не могу быть любезным с тобой, а быть нелюбезным - как-то гадко, давай вежливо разойдемся и притворимся, что никогда не знали друг друга, прости меня, ты добр ко мне, но я не заслуживаю твоей доброты, мне осточертело благодарить тебя и других друзей Эрика, вы все мне осточертели, и я вас ненавижу, лучше бы вы все умерли вместо Эрика, лучше бы вас вообще никогда не было.  
И вдруг он вспомнил так остро, так ясно, как никогда еще не вспоминал, как ничего не вспоминал - ни италийскую спальню, ни озеро, ни первую встречу, ничего: они вдвоем с Эриком, втроем с Леннартом на Ибице, солнце неспешно опускается в море, голубая вода смешивается с красным светом, с кровью, и Эрик, как когда-то старик в закрывшейся, прочь смытой таверне, снова и снова ставит одно и то же, но не кансьонес, а Брамса, какую-то сонату, какую-то фугу, дуэт для скрипки и альта (кажется, у Брамса нет такого дуэта). Оливы внизу тоже облиты красным, до чего же яркий закат, никогда не было такого яркого, это значит, что лето кончается, август на середине, и скоро Эрик уедет отсюда, скоро все отсюда уедут. Они с Леннартом пьют водку с апельсиновым соком, и тут же лежит разрезанный апельсин, две косточки, виток кожуры, впору взяться за натюрморт, и Эрик предлагает вслух: напиши, что тебе стоит, напиши этот стол, апельсины, стаканы, и нас с Леннартом в виде скелетов, мы тоже будем natura morta mortata, природа мертвая и омертвелая. Говори за себя, возражает Леннарт, я вполне живая природа, я не хочу, чтоб Константин рисовал меня скелетом. Они все пьяны, и Эрик кладет руку Константину на колено, гладит рассеянно снизу вверх, подбираясь к бедру, вот всегда он в любовном настроении, когда ему уже хватит, но бутылка пуста лишь наполовину, и надо ее прикончить, а потом, так и быть, прикончить и Константина, если они доберутся до кровати, и если Леннарт отвернется или любезно уснет. Но пока он не отворачивается, он смотрит невозмутимо, как Эрик тискает Константина, боже мой, что там можно тискать, там и ухватиться не за что, одни кости, но Леннарта не проймешь, не смутишь гомосексуальными ласками, у него широкие взгляды, хоть он и прямо заявляет, что сам никогда бы не клюнул на Константина, и вообще не понимает, что Эрик в нем нашел, и наплевать, что такие откровенности хороши наедине с Эриком, но не при Константине, пусть слушает, вольно ему слушать, и Леннарту вольно говорить, в чем только не признаешься под апельсиновый сок. Эрик опять заводит сонату или фугу, недуэт для нескрипки с чем-то еще, как ему не надоело гонять по кругу Брамса, поставил бы что-нибудь поинтереснее, у нас целая полка пластинок, а он влюбился в этого шрамса и никак в себя не придет. Но ладонь Эрика взлетает вверх, с паха Константина на его рот, и Эрик лениво приказывает: заткнись, а ты, Леннарт, не обращай внимания, у него варварские вкусы, дай ему волю, и он замучает нас панк-роком, влюбился в своих B-52, в летающих ящериц, в сиу и бэнши, в душителей и лос иллегалс, в красотку Ниночку Хаген, и совсем спятил, угрожает поставить нью-вэйв-балет, мало ему дискотек.  
Неужели это действительно было с ними, нет, не так, неужели это действительно могло с ними быть, задолго до поставленных диагнозов, завещаний, дежурств, рентгенов, вдали от весны и больницы, от той палаты, где умирал не один Эрик, где они умирали втроем, задыхаясь от бессилия, от усталости, от опухоли в легких. Десятилетие едва началось, они думали, что проживут долго и не поссорятся, Эрик с Леннартом точно не поссорятся, потому что не влюблены друг в друга, а Константин пусть влюблен, но слишком сильно и только в Эрика, вполне безответно, и эта безответность сохраняет их связь лучше, чем сама любовь, не дай бог им - Константину и Эрику - влюбиться взаимно друг в друга, все сразу рассыплется, но если этого не произошло раньше, то уже и опасности нет; они собрались на исходе отпуска, перед осенью, перед сезоном, и не говорили ни о балете, ни о театре вообще, а говорили о чем попало, о том, как смешивать голубые коктейли, о том, как готовить zuppa di pesce - alla veneziana, Леннарт, не просто так, alla veneziana, - и о том, как выбирать на рынке моллюсков и рыбу для этого супа, и как обвивать столбы, стены и лестницы диким виноградом, как срезать цветы и заключать их, словно в тюрьму, в смятое стекло, как оперировать открытое сердце, как платить налоги, как не платить налоги, как продавать и покупать дома, сады, кладбища, парки, могильных ангелов, надбитые сервизы, старую мебель, все, что под руку попадет, антиквариат истинный и фальшивый, чаще фальшивый, но все равно прелестный, они говорили о рубашках и шейных платках, о подсвечниках и зеркалах, о духах, сигаретах и перчатках, но не о тросточках, время тросточек и цилиндров давно прошло, это уже оперетка, это оффенбах в аду, ну его к черту, давайте о чем-то другом, об изящных и не очень изящных искусствах, о совсем не изящных, о безумно прекрасных, вроде NunSexMonkRock, нет, об этом не будем, заткнись со своей Ниночкой, ты в нее так влюбился, что я сейчас начну ревновать, давайте лучше о ночных клубах и о дискотеках, об авиарейсах, о чужих романах и разрывах, и о чьих-то стихах, и о чьих-то картинах, о бессмертии, о погоде, о войнах, о новых пластинках, о стремительном движении в будущее и в прошлое, с одинаковой скоростью, с разделением, раздвоением: я и я, ты и ты, он и он, мы все идем отсюда вперед и назад, удаляемся так или иначе. Им бы лечь спать, потому что водка допита, апельсины выжаты досуха, превратившись в пустые скорлупки, солнце ушло под воду, а лампы забыли зажечь, и пассивный залог пересекается с активным, внезапно вдувая душу в эти лампы, в деревянные ноги, в полые колбы и нити накаливания: раз они не горят, то по собственной воле, и незачем им - тоже им, как людям, сидящим в темноте, - незачем гореть.  
\- Ты еще здесь?  
\- Да. Не бойся, я на тебя не обиделся.  
\- Зря не обиделся.  
\- Наверное, зря.  
\- Все равно, прости меня. Я сейчас подумал... Помнишь, как мы слушали Брамса на Ибице?  
\- Конечно, помню, - мягко ответил Леннарт. - Какой это был год, восьмидесятый, восемьдесят первый? Не так уж и давно.  
\- А мне кажется, тысячу лет назад. Сто тысяч лет. Миллион. Я не уверен, что это было на самом деле.  
\- Не могло же это присниться и тебе, и мне. Хороший был вечер, правда?  
\- Очень хороший. Прости, что я наговорил тебе сейчас. Хотя все равно не стоит нам встречаться без Эрика. Без него все будет совсем не то. Не так, как на Ибице.  
\- Знаешь, он тоже вспоминал тот вечер перед смертью. Он сказал, что хотел бы снова оказаться на Ибице.  
\- С тобой или со мной?  
\- С водкой и апельсиновым соком. И, наверное, с Брамсом. Не с твоими безумными рок-группами, я думаю, нет. Может быть, с безумным тобой. Или с самим собой, без болезни, до того, как все это с ним случилось.  
\- Да, - откликнулся Константин, - до того, как все это с ним случилось. До того, как это случилось с тобой, со мной, с Рудольфом, с нами.  
\- В те дни мне иногда казалось, что он хочет умереть, что он подгоняет смерть. А когда он сказал вот это... вспомнил Ибицу, я подумал: нет, я ошибаюсь, он вовсе не хочет умереть, его надо спасти, надо сделать что-нибудь. Но может быть, я и ошибался. Может быть, он хотел умереть, а это было... не знаю, что, даже не сожаление, а прощание. Не знаю. Тебе очень страшно?  
\- Что ты, мне совсем не страшно. Я и не верю, что я умру, по крайней мере, сейчас не верю, мне некогда. И я себя хорошо чувствую, честное слово, очень хорошо. Жаль, что мы не на Ибице, наверное, там тепло.  
И наверное, там нас ждет Эрик, не выговорил Константин, и что-то щелкнуло в трубке, наступила тишина: ни коротких, ни длинных гудков, ни щебета телефонистки, видно, авария на линии, как была авария на холме, когда-нибудь починят, но не сегодня. На Ибице холодно: море серое, небо серое, клочья пены и тумана на берегу, дожди, ветер, климат меняется, везде теплеет, а там - холоднее, чем раньше, чем несколько лет назад, при Эрике, оливы промокли насквозь, дом продан, и Эрика нет; он не ждет нас на Ибице, Леннарт, он давно распрощался с этим островом, и я не знаю, где его искать, и не знаю, хочу ли найти его где-нибудь. Как объяснить Леннарту и не Леннарту, всем, кто согласен слушать, как объяснить им, что Константин, просыпаясь, говорил каждый день: не могу жить без него, - и вставал, и продолжал жить, не лежать же целыми днями в постели, и невозможность жизни без Эрика тихо переходила в болезнь, принимала новое имя: у него тоска по Эрику, но это не смертельно, и вслух не скажешь об этой тоске, значит, у него ВИЧ - звучит серьезнее, потому что от ВИЧ, к сожалению, умирают, и он тоже умрет. И совсем не страшно, умиравшим раньше было страшнее, они не знали, как это происходит, а он знает, ему повезло, что он заразился поздно, он знает, что придется что-нибудь выбрать: пневмоцистную пневмонию, лимфому Ходжкина, саркому Капоши, герпес, туберкулез, комплекс деменция-СПИД, бактериальную, грибковую, протозойную инфекцию, одну или несколько сразу; чему-то придется выбрать его и потихоньку убить. Хорошо бы подхватить воспаление легких «на фоне ослабленного иммунитета», хорошо бы убраться безболезненно и быстро, но не сейчас, сейчас нельзя, у него балет, вот пройдет премьера, тогда посмотрим, а пока отстаньте, пока он почти здоров. В первые годы, когда эпидемия только начиналась, когда никто и не понимал толком, чего ждать, и поэтому все ждали мгновенной гибели, когда слухи разлетались быстрее вируса и сами становились вирусом, - в те годы (в восемьдесят втором? третьем? или даже в четвертом?) Эрик однажды сказал мимоходом: «Говорят, что у Рудика СПИД», - и у него побелели губы, как у сердечника перед приступом. СПИД или ВИЧ, бессмысленно спросил Константин, это же разные вещи. Значит, тогда уже было известно, что это разные вещи, значит, кое в чем они уже разбирались; но Эрик махнул безнадежно рукой: какая разница, СПИД или ВИЧ, по-моему, они мало отличаются, с ВИЧ умирают дольше, но умирают в конце концов, и ничего не помогает. Он помолчал и обнял Константина, прижал к себе, больно впиваясь пальцами, и пробормотал: я должен его увидеть. Я должен его увидеть, пока он еще жив, пока он помнит меня, СПИД так действует, что люди сходят с ума, перестают узнавать друзей, тех, кого они любили, и я боюсь этого, я не хочу, чтобы Рудик меня не узнал.  
Он позвонил Рудольфу в тот же день: как все изменилось с пятидесятых, шестидесятых, с его юности и молодости, не надо заказывать разговор заранее, не надо ждать, дежурить у аппарата, называешь номер, и тебя соединяют мгновенно с другим городом, материком, полушарием, переносят через океан; лишь бы тот, кого вызываешь, оказался дома, лишь бы он не исчез, дождался тебя (но откуда ему знать, что он должен тебя дожидаться?). Они беседовали недолго, минут двадцать, что это за разговор, едва поздороваться и тут же прощаться; вздор, еще чего не хватало - экономить, я заплачу, болтаем за мой счет, но Рудольф куда-то спешил, куда-то уже опаздывал, и смеялся отрывисто, повторяя: я тебя люблю, я тебя люблю, послушай, мне совсем пора, я убегаю, меня уже нет, потом поговорим, обязательно поговорим, я тебе расскажу, что я сделаю с этими французами, они у меня потанцуют. Кто угодно встревожился бы сильнее, а Эрик успокоился: у него обычный голос, у Рудика, совсем не как у больного, я-то знаю, какой он, когда ему плохо, а сейчас с ним все в порядке, и ему некогда, его на части рвут, как мсье Ферзена из Стокгольма, в общем, ничего страшного, не понимаю, почему я так испугался. Потому что он очень любил своего Рудольфа, своего Рудика, вот и все, какие еще объяснения вам нужны; страшнее всего для меня - умереть раньше Рудика, признавался он ночью, лежа рядом с Константином, той же ночью - в новой, холодной квартире Эрика, где Константин не жил, где только ночевал иногда. Луна била в упор в окно без занавесок, Константин закрыл лицо ладонью от ее света и сказал: а для меня страшнее всего - что ты умрешь раньше меня, я этого не хочу; но мало ли чего он там не хочет, его не спрашивают вовсе. По-моему, это уже истерика, заметил Эрик, у всех подозревают ВИЧ, СПИД, другие аббревиатуры, и от чего бы я ни умер теперь, скажут, что я умер именно от этого, от аббревиатуры, от побочной болезни на фоне трех-четырех букв. Господи, как хорошо, что Рудик здоров, он все-таки страшно легкомысленное создание, даже хуже тебя, теперь ему придется стать поосторожнее и не трахаться с кем попало. Кстати, ты тоже, пожалуйста, будь поосторожнее, сам видишь, какие настали неспокойные времена. Но я не трахаюсь с кем попало, возразил Константин и повернулся на живот, спасаясь от луны, прижался лицом к плечу Эрика, к вечной «живой кости», дальше, как водится, про горячие зеркала, амальгаму и нежность, венецианская чепуха и труха, лохмотья чужого текста; я не трахаюсь с кем попало, Эрик, я трахаюсь с тобой.  
Снова накатило воспоминание, само как приступ мигрени, как боль, пронизывающая голову насквозь, от виска до виска, чем бы ее заглушить? к сожалению, ничем не заглушишь, терпи и проживай опять, например, двадцать какое-то марта, когда Рудольф приехал с того конца света и попал почти на тот свет, опоздал, хоть Эрик еще дышал, двигался, говорил, и узнавал всех, но был уже мертв. «Если я говорю, что не надо приезжать, значит, именно сейчас ты должен приехать и любить меня», старая шутка для понимающих и посвященных, для Эрика и Рудольфа, а теперь и для Константина, он передавал Рудольфу: «Эрик говорит, что тебе не надо приезжать», - и Рудольф, понимая, отвечал: я вырвусь как только смогу, завтра или послезавтра. Наверно, он вырвался - послезавтра, из аэропорта примчался в больницу, постаревший от усталости, в длинном плаще и пестром шарфике, в темном берете; кто этот француз, спросила медсестра, он, кажется, знаменитый, он похож на кинозвезду, жаль, что я его не узнаю, как вы думаете, стоит у него взять автограф или не стоит? Потом рассказывали, что Рудольф до вечера просидел рядом с Эриком, у Эрика, да что там до вечера - до утра, они разговаривали ночь напролет и не могли расстаться, а на следующий день Эрик впал в кому и умер, то ли при Рудольфе, то ли сразу после его отъезда, самолет взлетел вверх, в небо, и душа Эрика рванулась следом, нет, не душа, а сама любовь, как поэтично, как прекрасно, но неверно, абсолютно неверно, вы все перепутали, вас обманули, между ними все кончилось совсем не так, совсем по-другому. Он вышел из палаты Эрика через пятнадцать минут, не кинозвезда, не интересный француз, а растерянный Рудольф, эриков Рудик, и лицо у него изменилось: что-то стерло морщины и красные пятна, и круги под глазами, его лицо было теперь несчастным и прелестным в своем несчастье, поразительно юным. Коридор опустел, даже Леннарт исчез, лишь Константин стоял у окна и ждал, когда остынет кофе, некуда спешить, в театре обходились без него, прекрасно обходились, да и без Эрика тоже; мы справимся сами, уверяли Линн и Валери, не волнуйся, мы все понимаем, ты должен быть с Эриком, ты нужен Эрику, - и тут они ошибались, он Эрику не нужен, он ничем Эрику не поможет, он временно исполняет обязанности любовника и партнера, самого близкого человека - вместо Рудольфа, до приезда Рудольфа. Но Рудольф приехал слишком поздно и вышел от Эрика через пятнадцать минут, взял из рук Константина картонный стаканчик и проглотил кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, не жалуясь, что горько, без сахара, и вообще он не любит кофе, он хочет крепкого чаю с лимоном. Что случилось, спросил Константин, почему ты так быстро, Эрику плохо, я позову врача? Нет, не зови, по-моему, ему не плохо. Я не знаю, что с ним. Мне кажется, он уже мертв, мне кажется, он не узнает меня, хотя и понимает, что это я. Или ему все равно, он считает, что нам не о чем говорить. Я не знаю. Я поеду, сказал Рудольф, кутаясь в плащ, выше поднимая воротник, мне надо взять класс, я не могу пропускать класс, я попробую зайти еще завтра, вдруг Эрик передумает, - и Константин закончил: передумает умирать.  
Как ты жесток, вздохнул бы кто-нибудь другой, но не Рудольф, что толку вздыхать, сам мир, сотворенный из грязи, воды и огня, жесток и ущербен, выщерблен, как убывающая луна, а Константин ни при чем, Константин тоже бессилен, тоже включен в вечную оппозицию: существо и смерть, да еще не своя, а чужая, и к ней, к этой смерти, никак не привыкнешь, не примешь ее целиком; ну хорошо, я сдаюсь, я согласен, что меня не будет, пусть все будут, кроме меня, но как смириться с тем, что не будет Эрика, как вообще это возможно - что Эрик исчезнет, что Эрик умрет, а не я, лучше бы я, а не он, пусть возьмут меня, а не его, отдайте им меня, а не Эрика, отдайте им меня. Нет, вы не жестоки, Константин, но вы эгоистичны, вам легче самому умереть, лишь бы не страдать от смерти Эрика, вы боитесь страданий, боитесь, что не выдержите, боитесь, что сами рухнете, уничтожитесь без Эрика, вы не так сильны, как все вокруг, и вам не за что, не за кого схватиться в падении. В больничной белизне нет запахов и теней, комнат, вещей и любви, несколько цветных пятен - шарф Рудольфа, обветренные губы, красные каблуки, и ваш синий свитер, и вы сами, Константин, встрепанная птица, экзотическая птица, давно пора вас ощипать и шею вам свернуть, вы свое отщебетали и отсвистели, теперь довольно, кончился ваш щебет и свист. Трудно с Рудольфом, нечем его утешить, он замкнут еще прочнее, чем сам Эрик, и нет сил стучаться в его травяные двери; найдутся для него другие утешители, добрые старые женщины, найдутся и возлюбленные, и балеты, и острова, он забудет о Константине, когда не станет Эрика, а Константин забудет о нем: слава богу, им нечего делить. Но еще несколько минут можно постоять рядом - так стояли они когда-то и где-то, дожидаясь Эрика и длинного мальчика, друга Рудольфа, куда делся этот длинный мальчик, что с ним случилось, заразился, женился, опомнился, освободился, нашел работу или мужа, чтобы тот платил по его счетам и одевал с иголочки, по моде, играя в господина оформителя и в манекен на витрине? Константин услышал себя самого, услышал, как спрашивает: а как поживает Уоллес, у него все в порядке, я надеюсь, он здоров? - и Рудольф ответил: что ему сделается, он здоров, снимает порнофильмы, снимает, а не снимается сам, - и вдруг улыбнулся наивно и нежно, будто обрадовался, что Константин не забыл длинного Уоллеса, лохматого мальчика, которого Рудольф когда-то и где-то, до сих пор и во всех городах, с нефизической верностью, почти наравне с Эриком - любил, так сильно любил.  
Он не пропадет, странствующий мастер Рудольф, окруженный хорошенькими подмастерьями, и не перестанет странствовать и танцевать, потому что медлить опасно, задумываться опасно, замрешь на секунду и упадешь мертвым, и подмастерья заголосят, притворно ломая руки, радуясь про себя, что издох наконец-то, издох, выключился великий Рудольф, теперь они будут мастерами, разделят между собою его славу и траурный альбрехтовый плащ, и берет, и шарфик, и краснокаблучные башмаки. Рано радуетесь, он всех переживет, сердце у него не лопнет от горя, да ведь и у Константина не лопнет, они оба сильнее, чем думают сами, чем думают о них все вокруг, смешивая телесную хрупкость с хрупкостью псюхе-души, с психейной, ласточковой воздушностью: надавишь покрепче - и готов нервный срыв, горячка, безумие, разложение тканей. Но Рудольф точно справится, Рудольф и не такие удары сносил, а Константин - что ж, если и сломается, его не так жаль, он не великий, не единственный, и пейзаж, и театр, и мир без него обойдутся, под открытое небо кто-то придет вместо него, и никто не придет - вместо Рудольфа и вместо Эрика. И он выговорил, не замечая, что вслух, а все-таки вслух, и не на родном языке, а так, чтоб и Рудольф понял, пусть это нетактично, нахально, дурно, это, знаете ли, ноктюрн на нервах, эмоциональный шантаж, он выговорил: лучше бы я сейчас умирал, а не Эрик, без меня ничего не изменится, а без него все рухнет, мне кажется, балет кончится с ним, и это несправедливо, он ничего не успел, он сделал слишком мало, это жестоко, что он умирает, лучше бы я вместо него, лучше бы я. И Рудольф повернулся круто, как на сцене, не отвечая, что ответишь на этот вздор: да, лучше бы ты, а не Эрик, о тебе Рудольф бы не грустил, о тебе никто бы не грустил, кроме, может быть, - и Константин ждал этих слов, ах, как ждал, - кроме Эрика; но Рудольф сказал иначе, очень сухо, через плечо: ничего не рухнет без Эрика, без тебя и без меня, заткнись, пожалуйста, прекрати психовать, меня это бесит, меня все здесь бесит, но ты больше всех, так что лучше заткнись, а еще лучше - возьми со мной класс и прочисти мозги, тебе надо отвлечься.  
Нет, я буду с Эриком, но спасибо, что ты предложил, ничего я тебе не предлагал, зря ты отказываешься, ну все, я поеду, пока, пока, какая дрянь этот твой кофе, ненавижу, да, я знаю, ты любишь крепкий чай с лимоном, а по-моему, это и есть ужасная дрянь. Боль слабела, как после анестезии, они улыбались, и по коридору шли уже другие люди, спасая их от уединения, от непристойного оголения чувств. Прав был Эрик, давным-давно замечавший: вы ничего не понимаете в Рудике, вы все думаете, что он чудовище, эгоист, бездушное существо, а я с вами не согласен, это я по сравнению с ним и без сравнения - эгоист и чудовище, а он добр, так добр, что мне самому это странно, мне кажется, это неразумно, и ему плохо или будет плохо от его доброты. И прав был Рудольф, заглушавший балетом свой ужас, одолевавший балетом свою беспомощность, и приглашавший Константина поступать так же, спасаться так же: ничего нет, кроме балета, все остальное непрочно и размыто, а пять позиций четки и строги, на них покоится классически-контемпоральный мир. Не в студии, а где угодно, на заброшенной дачной веранде, где ветер рвет парусину, где вышибает пробки, и искры взлетают над лопнувшими проводами, где на скамье уже сидит собрат, соперник, когда-то поливавший газон или пол из лейки, вот там и поставить палку, не против зеркала, а против стеклянной двери, и взявшись руками справа и слева, втроем, вчетвером - Рудольф и Константин, Эрик и любезная вестрисомышь, которая будет хорошей, мяу, - всем вместе опуститься в grand plié, начиная утренний вечный урок, исправляя его гармонией дисгармонию смерти. Но дачная веранда принадлежит другой истории, другой стране, и придется им всем разминаться врозь: Рудольфу в студии недалеко от Джордж-стрит, медленно, медленно, как он привык, любезной Мыши - в эй-би-ти, с осторожностью и с оглядкой, у него колено или оба колена, ему тоже работать медленно, но не очень, чуточку побыстрее, а Константину и Эрику - ах, им разогреваться прямо в палате, ритмично и быстро, как Эрик разогревался когда-то, едва встав после операции, как и сам Константин любил, хоть прогуливал классы и получал за прогулы, датскою палкой у датской barre. Ну что ты за пример подаешь другим, ругал его Эрик, наполовину шутливо, наполовину всерьез, с Эриком никогда не знаешь наверняка, когда он решит обидеться целиком, а когда - целиком пошутить, ну как тебе не стыдно, все начнут за тобой повторять, господин штатный хореограф, и небрежничать, и лениться, распустишь мне всю труппу, чтоб завтра в десять явился и без опозданий, я требую, я приказываю, и не выдумывай, что мои классы сложные, вовсе они не сложные, и тебе полезно поскакать и попотеть. Давай я лучше поскачу и попотею на тебе, Эрик, вернее, под тобой, на твоем члене, а давай, мой милый, ты возьмешь мой член в рот и помолчишь, потому что ты все равно не умеешь грубить так, как я умею, и это и не грубости вовсе, а непристойности, угрозы не столько эротические, сколько убийственные: я вас всех поимею, поимею тебя и заставлю подчиняться, приведу в студию (не на веранду) за шиворот и поставлю на середину, раздвину тебе выворотные ноги. Но об этом не вспомнишь с улыбкой, не расскажешь вслух на мемориальном вечере, в паузе между жизельным адажио и сильфидным аллегро, не все же вздыхать и всхлипывать, Эрик хотел, чтобы мы веселились, будем веселиться, Эрик хотел, чтобы мы разговаривали, а не плакали, разговаривайте, наконец; нет, такие интимности, такие подробности никого не касаются, даже Рудольфу лучше о них не рассказывать, а то он обидится, что все это было - с Константином, не с ним, что все это теперь его не касалось, что он существует отдельно от Эрика - друг и любовь, но уже не любовник.  
Он прижался лбом к стене, ему бы холодный компресс, лед на голову, но вместо льда есть лишь больничная стена, в чем-то сродни глухой и тюремной: мне пора уходить, ты останешься после меня, стихи к стене, протест против собственной смерти, а он не протестовал, потому что не он сейчас умирал, он гораздо позже узнал, что тогда умирал тоже, что это была не усталость, а что-то страшнее, непоправимее усталости, первая трещина, расширяющийся разлом в душе. От таких ударов поправляются рано или поздно, но у него не настало ни рано, ни поздно, он не поправился, он был incurabile, неисцелим, доживать ему с таким диагнозом на набережной Дзаттере, в чумном квартале, в черной маске с клювом и зажимом во рту. Зачем тебе маска, у тебя и так нос как клюв, а зажим во рту пригодится, но - смотри выше, я могу сам тебе его вложить в губы, и ты онемеешь, будешь молча трудиться, сосать, стоя на здоровых коленях, и отстранишься за секунду до пробуждения и разрядки, принимая сперму, как выстрел, в лицо. Это уже не эротические, а порнографические угрозы, почти изнасилование, разыгранное в походных декорациях, на случайной сцене, в школьном актовом зале, в кинотеатре, на сколоченных наскоро подмостках, под дырявою крышей, под открытым, даже отверстым небом, сколько у них было этих декораций, переездов и сцен, сколько гастролей балетных, бесстрастных, от одной мысли о прошлом руки дрожат: как я это выдерживал тогда, как я выдержу сейчас то, что страшнее гастролей? Полно вам, Константин, что вы нервничаете, вы все выдержите, куда вам деваться, но вы расстраиваете больного и себя самого, запретим вас пускать, если вы не успокоитесь, вы слышите, вы понимаете? запретим вас пускать. Леннарт так говорил или мог говорить, смыкаясь с врачами, решая с ними, что легче для больного, что легче для Эрика, словно он, больной, вовсе не расстроенный Эрик - и не догадывался, как мало ему осталось. Но он догадывался, он сам повторял: я хочу видеть тебя и Константина, Леннарта и тебя, и еще Рудика, троих с меня достаточно, я ужасно устал от людей; не спорить же с умирающим, он сам знал, что ему легче, и бог с ним, и черт с ним, с Константином, чертом и эльфом, пусть идет к Эрику, пусть расстраивает его и тревожит, вместо лекарств, вместо инъекций омелы продлевает ему жизнь.  
Ступайте к нему, он вас ждет, - как страшна эта полифония, какофония голосов, и как легко ей подчиняться, пересекая коридор, будто кто-то толкает в спину, кто-то гонит и шепчет: скорее, скорее, а то опоздаете, промедлите минуту, а он в эту минуту умрет. И когда вы войдете в палату, там уже никого не будет, ни тела, ни тени, заправленная койка, белая клетка, лучше поторопитесь, он исчезает, он прозрачен и легок, почти невидим, он вынесен за скобки, он становится отрицательным числом. Сказали бы лучше: он выделен из вещества и вот-вот рассеется в воздухе, химия Константину ближе, чем математика, а еще ближе - ботаника, биология, разложение органической материи, мертвой материи в живой почве, превращение Эрика в плющ, в жасмин, в азалию и анемон, в опоэтизированную, обалетизированную природу, в бестелесность травы и цветка. Это своеобразное бессмертие, надежда на бессмертие, и это абсолютная безнадежность, зачем ему трава, цветы, пепел, пряди волос, меморативный гербарий, голос на пленке, концентрированный аромат, бросьте, он обойдется, он справится и так или - скорее всего - не справится, но без восковых фигур, обманов и трансмутаций, переселения душ; я хочу живого Эрика, а больше ничего не хочу, настойчиво повторял он, повторял Константин весь этот месяц, этот ужасный март, и сейчас повторил: я хочу живого Эрика, - и вошел в палату, и увидел живого Эрика, худого Эрика, под одеялом, но не в гробу.  
Ты спишь? Я не сплю, я ждал, когда ты придешь. Неозвученный диалог записан в строчку, встроен в текст, они могли его произнести, но не стали произносить: один не спал и ждал, когда придет другой, здесь уместен легкий упрек: где ты был, я не сплю из-за тебя, мне плохо, где ты пропадаешь. Но не было ни упреков, ни диалогов, ни строк: Эрик молча лежал на квадратной подушке, открыв глаза, и дышал сам, так покойно и ровно, как давно уже не дышал, как перестал дышать год назад, или два, или три, теперь и не понять, когда все началось, с какой затянувшейся простуды, с завязшего в груди бронхита; и не все ли равно, когда все началось, если точно известно, когда все закончится: со дня на день, едва ли через неделю, неделя - чересчур долго, столько ему не прожить. По тоненькой трубочке текла ему в вену янтарная жидкость - что-то питательное, что-то укрепляющее, он добился своего, наконец, он твердил когда-то, ссорясь с Константином из-за еды, из-за того, что нужно было есть, - совсем не нужно, легче ставить капельницы с глюкозой: и голода нет, и противного вкуса во рту, потому что все противно, особенно твои бульоны, и твои печеные овощи, и твоя рыба, и изрубленные цыплята под соусом, и твоя любимая спаржа, и вообще все, что ты готовишь, несъедобно, убери со стола, дай мне капельницу с глюкозой, а лучше с водкой, и отвали, отстань, дай мне побыть одному, дай мне одному выпить, хорошо еще, что лишь «выпить», а не «умереть». Он приподнялся и взял со столика стакан с водой, глотнул и лег снова, вода безвкусна, скучна, опустить бы в нее хоть лимонную корочку, хоть апельсинную дольку, и перенестись на Ибицу, в минувшее лето, в минувшие миллионы лет, чтобы море билось вдали, и тихо шелестели зеленые, серебряные оливы, солнце жгло голову и голые ноги, как сладко ступать босиком по нагретым каменным плитам, по земле, по песку, по линолеуму, сбрызнутому кока-колой, нет, по линолеуму лучше в балетных туфлях, чтобы не поскользнуться, но балет не вяжется с Ибицей, там не до балета, там берут утренний класс и весь день отдыхают, и если танцуют - то в клубах и на дискотеках, ночь напролет, как они танцевали когда-то в начале семидесятых, едва встретившись, всего разок переспав, рок-н-роллили и целовались, не сбиваясь, не прекращая рок-н-роллить, и к утру у них губы распухли от этих дурацких, наркотических поцелуев.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я себя чувствую, это уже кое-что. Я думаю об Ибице. Хочешь, я завещаю тебе дом?  
\- Не хочу. Завещай лучше Леннарту, или Озе, или Бенте. Джереми завещай, то-то он обрадуется такому подарку. Впрочем, конечно, не обрадуется, так что лучше и ему не завещай.  
\- Как странно, что ты до сих пор ревнуешь меня к Джереми. Ты меня ни к кому так не ревновал, даже к Рудольфу. Кстати, где он? Уехал?  
\- Уехал. И мне кажется, он был очень... очень расстроен из-за того, что не сумел поговорить с тобой. Попрощаться с тобой.  
\- Бедный Рудик. Ничего страшного, я уже попрощался с ним. Он поймет потом, когда успокоится.  
\- Можно, я останусь на ночь с тобой? Или ты хочешь, чтоб остался Леннарт?  
\- Мне все равно.  
Страшнее всего безразличие: какая разница, кто проведет со мной эту ночь, ты или Леннарт, я не замечу ни тебя, ни его, я поглощен своим умиранием, и мне не до вас, мне не до Рудика, вы все опоздали, не он один, и нам не о чем говорить, вы живете, а меня больше нет. Константин сел к нему на кровать - это не то чтобы запрещено, но лучше так не делать, а впрочем, наплевать, никто не увидит, они не зажигали света, мало ли что померещится в больничных сумерках, в синих сумерках, еще зимних, хоть весна наступила рано в этом году, - Константин сел на кровать и приложил к щеке ладонь Эрика: вот и все, мы до утра будем вдвоем, целую вечность будем вдвоем, и я люблю тебя, пусть тебе не легче от этой любви, ни секунды не легче. Эрик замыкался, отстранялся беспощаднее, чем раньше, при жизни, и не отвлекался больше от собственного угасания, от смертельного одиночества: все сказано, не мешай мне, я хочу быть один, без тебя. Да, все сказано и все кончено, он не передумает, увидев Рудольфа завтра утром, не уступит, как уступал когда-то, поддавшись не ему, но любви к нему, неразумной страсти, не согласится ни ожить, ни просто пожить, если так соглашаться, придется вообще не умирать, а это никуда не годится. Ничего впереди: ни Ибицы, ни отдыха, ни проклятой Венеции, зимней и звонкой, насквозь промерзшей Венеции, где им никогда не быть вместе, так богом заведено, все на свете заведено богом: деревья не врастают в небо, на calle dei morti, на calle dei greci, на calle del erik нет свободных квартир, нет пространства для бессмертия, а на набережной неисцелимых не положено исцеляться, лишь ходить и глядеть через пролив, через ломоть лагуны, через смертное пространство на Джудекку, зная, что солнце не встанет, что теперь всегда будет ночь. Сухие пальцы Эрика с заостренными ногтями скользили по лицу Константина, снова и снова обозначая линии рта, носа, глазниц и скул, череп, укрытый смуглою кожей; красота таяла, все таяло для Эрика, и он легко, почти ласково улыбался, радуясь ли этому исчезновению, постепенному стиранию с холста, превращению в недействительность. Как страшна его ласковая улыбка, думал Константин, как страшно его безразличие, как все это страшно, я боюсь, я не выдержу, я сейчас закричу и убегу отсюда, и пусть он умирает один, он нарочно все это выдумал, чтобы меня помучить. Он не кричал и не убегал, не двигался, почти не дышал, как в кордебалетном строю, цепенея на две, на три минуты, пока длилась вариация солиста, центрального персонажа, вариация Эрика, пока Эрик сотворял его и уничтожал, чуть-чуть царапая ногтями, и раздвигал его губы: будь хорошим мальчиком, возьми в рот монету для перевозчика, заплати вместо меня, а не хочешь платить, что ж, тогда просто возьми меня в рот, оближи мой член, сделай мне одолжение, сделай мне удовольствие, я столько раз говорил тебе, что твой рот создан для минета, давай, встань на колени и поработай, и проглоти все до капли, сперма умирающего полезна для здоровья, если, конечно, ты умираешь, он умирает, они умирают, я умираю не от СПИДа.  
Опять наплывал вздор и бред, прожитые вдвоем пятнадцать лет не отменялись, но скручивались в клубок, по ариадновой нити они возвращались - или один Константин возвращался обратно: в исходную точку, в место и местность встречи, там на песке лежали издохшие рыбы, и они лежали рядом с рыбами, разговаривая обо всем на свете, и жалели, что купаться запрещено, опасно, ночью прошла буря, и волны еще высоки. Солнце тоже стояло высоко, согревая их, сжигая рыб, Константин натирал кремом спину Эрика и накрывал ему голову соломенною шляпой, не понимал, что влюбляется, не предчувствовал любви. Мало ли таких островных романтических связей, они не перекидываются из лета в осень, не протягиваются на материк; ничего ему не надо было от Эрика - ни протекции, ни славы, ни денег взаймы, ни полезных знакомств, ничего, кроме этого жаркого полдня, прохладного ветра, кошачьих чаячьих криков, ничего, кроме близости Эрика, сплетенных пальцев на песке или под песком; и он знал, что Эрику тоже ничего от него не надо, - ни восхищения, ни покорности, ни преданности, я ужасно устал, что меня обожают, пусть сегодня, и завтра, и послезавтра я буду никто, незнакомец, невидимка, Эрик Эверс, а не Брун, и ты не станешь просить у меня автографов, а переспишь со мной, дашь мне, дашь мне еще и еще, отсосешь и дашь снова, и как ты там бормочешь, это что, латынь, поцелуй меня тысячу раз и ещё сотню раз, снова тысячу, ладно, заткнись и давай целоваться, держи шляпу, чтобы никто нас не увидал.  
\- Наклонись ко мне, я тебя поцелую. Я забыл, как ты там когда-то твердил из Катулла, когда мы только встретились, basia mille, а дальше не помню.  
\- Я тоже не помню, и вообще, это все, что я знал на латыни. Нет, не все, еще катулловское о том, что мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен. Но это преувеличение, а на самом деле не окончательно, а если и сломлен, то не тобой. Я тебя очень люблю, Эрик. Очень люблю.  
\- Ты меня очень любил, привыкай говорить вот так.  
Обучайся новой грамматике, потому что на ней возводится будущее, воздушное и пустое, где поселишься ты один, как в крепости или в развалинах, как в сырых комнатах с расписанными потолками, с видом на круглый мостик и мелкий канал: на углу повешен фонарь из розового стекла, в доме напротив забиты ставни, и в зеленой мути внизу плывет использованный шприц, не ты ли сам выбросил его из окна, вогнав в вену дозу эрикоморфина или чего-то покрепче. Привыкай рассказывать спокойно и просто, как узнал Эрика, как полюбил Эрика, как похоронил его, порядок похорон уже известен и определен: никаких долгих проводов, надгробных речей, венков и рыданий, быстро сжечь тело, ну так и быть, не в камине, а в городском крематории, и прах пересыпать не в морскую раковину, а в приличную урну, хоть в мраморную, хоть в деревянную; не только Эрик, но все предметы вокруг медленно отступают прочь, в темно- и пусто-ту, становясь неосязаемыми, недостижимыми, и сколько ни тверди их имена, они не отзовутся, не двинутся навстречу, обретая утраченный звук, форму, цвет. Спросить бы о чем-то еще, о чем-то очень важном - не для Эрика, для живых: отчего ты разговариваешь со мною, как всегда, и отчего ты молчал с Рудольфом, отчего ты был с ним так безучастен, это жестоко; но Эрик ответит, что все в порядке, так было лучше, а если не было, то будет лучше, и Рудик сам поймет, когда успокоится, ему не привыкать к моему молчанию, я часто мучал его вот так раньше, он ждал от меня слова, шепота, знака, письма, а я молчал, и он догадывался, он учился догадываться, что я все равно его люблю, у него и другого выхода не было, верно? Не признавать же, что я разлюбил его, в шестьдесят восьмом это переносимо, а в восемьдесят шестом - несносно, и важнее всего, что я его не разлюбил, я не перестану его любить, и он об этом знает, он уверен в этом, а больше не уверен ни в чем на свете, все так непрочно, и он сам непрочен, он хрупок, и мне кажется, он все-таки болен, что ж, слава богу, что я умираю первым, я всегда боялся, что он умрет раньше меня.  
Константин наклонился и почувствовал поцелуй на губах, мазнувшее перышко или мотылька: поцелуй тоже не поймаешь в ладонь, не унесешь с собою, чтобы распять на листе или между листами, чтобы высушить и уберечь, пылинка, промельк - и все кончено, нет даже вкуса, ведь губы Эрика теперь холодны и безвкусны, с них смыта табачная горечь, кислинка лимона и спирта, сладость гримировальной краски. Отсутствие запаха и сокращение плоти, остановка не сердца, но жестов и смеха, белизна, переползающая с простыни на кожу, и все те же густые, светлые волосы, ничего им не делается, хорошо, что он отказался от химии, нет, это не Константин думал, сам Эрик произносил вслух: хорошо, что я отказался от химии, не хватало облысеть напоследок, я и так похож на злую ящерицу; как странно, как сладко до сих пор тревожиться о красоте и бриться пусть не каждый день, но через день, потому что подбородок зудит от щетины, и никакие наркотики не избавят от этого зуда, только лезвие, только опасная - ну ладно, так и быть, безопасная бритва. Нет, не на ящерицу он был похож, а на себя самого, красивого Эрика – «все еще красивого», уточнял он насмешливо, репутация работает на меня, все привыкли, что я очарователен, и не замечают перемен, и на моих похоронах все тоже станут твердить, что я очарователен в гробу, ты первый и станешь это твердить, спасаясь от истерики. Пожалуйста, не вздумай тогда и вправду устроить истерику, прими заранее что-нибудь, чем-нибудь уколись, держись безразлично, как посторонний, и пусть рыдают другие, если им невмочь, впрочем, я хочу, чтобы вообще никто не рыдал, чтобы речей не произносили и венков не возлагали, чтобы все встретились, быстро поболтали, пока меня жгут, выпили по коктейлю и по домам, потому что завтра рано вставать на работу.  
Оттого он и уехал от Константина три года назад, присмотрел себе квартиру рядом с театром - пешком дойти поутру, добежать под дождем, подольше поспать, лишние полчаса, сорок минут - это ужасно много, а вставать все-таки надо, он же художественный руководитель, без него никак нельзя; ты живешь слишком далеко, рыбка-смерть, непозволительно далеко, раньше мне было все равно, а теперь неудобно, очень много времени пропадает зря, на дорогу туда-обратно, и вообще мне пора обзаводиться собственным хозяйством, собственной мебелью, собственной библиотекой, кое-что притащу из Дании, кое-что куплю на месте, кое-что украду у тебя, и только попробуй возразить, а лучше не возражай и оставайся у меня ночевать, я буду тебе очень рад, и кровать для тебя найдется, пусть не целая, но половинка кровати, и половинка одеяла, и запасной халат. Между вами все кончено? - между ними все кончено, они уже не любовники, они давно остыли, оледенели, точно вам говорю; точно знающие, точно говорящие, наивные и любопытные, как они ошибались, как трогательно верили Эрику, лгавшему напропалую, и когда Константин ловил его на лжи, он пожимал плечами и спрашивал: а тебе что, хочется, чтоб о нас сплетничали? а мне не хочется, пусть лучше думают, что я с тобой не сплю и едва тебя выношу, наши отношения никого не касаются, пусть лучше думают, что у нас вовсе нет никаких отношений, мне так удобнее, а если тебе не нравится - молчи и не возражай, а то доиграешься, и я рассержусь. Ах, как страшно, он сердился на Константина каждый день, сто раз на дню, изводил насмешками или мрачным молчанием, издевался, отмахивался, отворачивался, а потом прощал, и к этим перепадам настроения, к перепадам высоты Константин давно привык, в прошлом десятилетии привык, и не плакал от боли, ну, старался не плакать. И соглашался не доигрываться, а играть, и притворялся, что давно ушел от Эрика, связался с кем-то другим, невидимым и неназываемым, вообще не из балетных кругов и классов, завидуйте ему, не так-то просто балетному подцепить небалетного, не на одну ночь, а на много ночей, на остаток жизни, они все нарасхват, обычные люди, нормальные люди, без психических и физических травм; он рассказывал мимоходом о своем новом, своем другом друге, выдумывал цвет глаз и волос, профессию, возраст, акцент, вылепливал образ, красивую гипсовую куклу, коппелию мужского пола, которую не стыдно гостям показать, а потом являлся Эрик, позабыв, что все конспираторы, all the conspirators, как завещано Ишервудом, хоть никто - и Эрик тоже - Ишервуда не читал, итак, он являлся и ловил Константина за локоть в коридоре, целовал в губы и отпускал, и гипсовая кукла-коппелия разлеталась на куски, вдребезги разлеталась, обратно ее не собрать, мы вам соболезнуем, мы вам очень сочувствуем, позвольте, мы подметем пол, выметем вон сор от вашей фантазии, доктор коппелиус.  
К черту, он уже немолод, он серьезен и моногамен, он отпрыгал свое, изучил дюжину, две, три дюжины чужих тел, и ему все это давно надоело; секс с незнакомцами, с полузнакомыми, со случайными мужчинами и мальчишками хорош поначалу, авантюристичен, беспечен, как авантюристичен и беспечен сам Константин, но приедается в конце концов, и в ночном клубе хочется попросту танцевать, а не искать партнера, и незачем его искать, вот он, этот партнер, сидит у барной стойки и тянет голубой коктейль сквозь соломинку, и ворчит, и отмахивается, и отказывается идти на танцпол, ему и так хорошо, с коктейлем, а не с Константином. Но уедут они оттуда вместе, им в одну сторону, наверно, это все происходит еще до перехода на джордж-стрит, до перехода на новую должность, и такси везет их на элмер-авеню, девяносто девять, по тихому пригороду, по сонному пригороду, где нет ничего общего с Гентофте, ни озера, ни старой церкви, ни кладбища при церкви, ни станции, где и по ночам останавливаются поезда, дважды в час, на всякий случай, если кто-то опять позабудет купить сигареты и сорвется в город, потому что без сигарет не доживет до утра; но в Гентофте уже утро или еще утро, с этой разницей во времени забываешь, как правильно - прибавлять или отнимать, полные поезда идут к центру и возвращаются пустыми, а они дремлют, прислонившись друг к другу на заднем сиденье, такси везет их по другому, по противоположному полушарию, и радио бормочет картавою, напевною скороговоркой о том, что сначала в бездну свалился стул, потом упала кровать. В памяти застревает навечно: «И можешь плюнуть тому в лицо, кто место мое займет», не то приказ, не то разрешение, и проснувшись утром, сварив кофе, они оба весело повторяют: и можешь плюнуть тому в лицо, - и думают вовсе без смеха: а кто в самом деле займет мое место, когда я тоже свалюсь в бездну, а он останется, он и его пальто.  
Теперь бездна лежала под ногами, прикрытая тонкими досками, и Константин проходил по доскам, по настилу над пустотой, и смотрел равнодушно, как летят вниз столы и стулья, фотографии, книги, четыре стены и камин, все вещи, окружавшие его и Эрика, все вещи, утратившие смысл; жить дальше без вещей не труднее, чем без любовника, тот же разрыв связей, освобождение комнат и себя самого, и некому плевать в лицо, никто не станет занимать пустое, восхитительно пустое место. Снаружи темнело, а здесь, внутри, стихали звуки, шаги, голоса, и казалось, все покидают больницу, не из страха, из вежливости, чтобы дать им побыть наедине, поговорить совершенно свободно, как дома, пусть им больше и не о чем говорить. А может быть, все покидали мир, ненадолго перебирались в другую вселенную, в иное измерение, и сейчас они были одни не в больнице, а в мире, накануне конца света, за миллиард лет до конца; Эрик улыбался, и улыбка менялась неуловимо, потому что разница между нежностью и жестокостью тоже неуловима, ничтожна, и никогда не угадать, как ни старайся, жесток будет Эрик или нежен в эту секунду, секундой позже, когда сожмет Константину руку и скажет:  
\- Хорошо, что потом ничего нет, и мы уже не увидимся.  
Он сказал это, слово в слово, сжимая руку Константина, улыбаясь обворожительно, он умел быть обворожительным, этот Эрик, и умел добиваться своего, будет так, как он захотел: хорошо, что потом ничего нет, и мы уже не увидимся. Ни посмертия, ни перерождения, ни чистилища, для рая он недостаточно добр, для ада - недостаточно гадок и грешен, и страшнее всего, оказывается, вовсе не смерть, а непрестанное движение, взаимное притяжение атомов, которые и рады бы распасться, да нельзя никак, даже после остановки дыхания, после трупного окоченения, обмывания, огня. Пусть тем, кто верит в вечность и ищет продолжения, пусть тем, кому мало земных чувств, романов, влечений, ссор, пусть им и открываются все эти цветущие кущи, стеклянные дворцы, водопады, элизиумы имени кавалера Глюка, где золотая пыль засыпает воспоминания, исцеляет царапины и обиды, где блаженные тени бродят, то напевая по-итальянски, то переругиваясь между собой. Лучше не возражать, не уверять его, что там, наверху, в небесах, прекраснее, чем внизу, под землей, что там ему все рады, там все подружатся с ним, подружатся, как же, да он всех распугает и оттолкнет, у него гнусный характер, с чего бы ему меняться среди ангелов, он-то сам никогда ангелом не был и не собирается быть, он уступит арфу кому-нибудь, а сам станет пеплом, кусочками костей, горсточкой пыли - серой, а не золотой.  
И Константин промолчал, не смея с ним спорить, и не о чем спорить, ясно и так, что Эрик прав: для него потом ничего нет, а значит, им с Константином нигде не встретиться, даже если что-то и будет потом - для Константина, если ему суждено какое-то превращение - в птицу, в цветок, в кристалл, в капельку льда. Снова и снова они возвращались к непреложному, непреклонному: навсегда расстаемся с тобою, дружок, и прощались, желали покойной ночи, думая про себя: ну, это точно - последний раз, или сейчас - последний, или сейчас, а утром все закончится, утром расстанемся навсегда. Хорошо бы, чтоб утро не наступало, не наваливалось на них: душно и тяжко, давит, дайте кислороду, погасите солнце, оно слепит глаза; но тоненькие стрелки на тоненьком циферблате продолжали кружиться слева направо, и планета кружилась тоже, не удержать эту ночь, и Эрика не удержать, как ни обнимай его, как ни лги про жаворонков и соловьев. Но завтра придет Рудольф, вдруг вспомнил Константин, конечно, завтра придет Рудольф, он же не на один день вырвался, на целых два дня, и Эрик должен с ним поговорить, это будет слишком жестоко, если он опять промолчит, нельзя, чтобы Рудольф уехал отсюда неутешенным, безутешным. О господи, ну что ему за дело, вымотанному, досуха выжатому Константину, ну какая ему разница, о себе бы подумал, не о Рудольфе, о своей безутешности, о своей боли, а Рудольф с Эриком сами разберутся, им не привыкать, они ссорились и мирились, когда его и на свете не было, когда он был - не на свете Эрика; он сбросил обувь и лег рядом с Эриком на больничную койку, на белую односпальную кровать, почти в гроб, вытянул измученные ноги, вытянул все тело и почувствовал, что сейчас уснет, что не уснет никогда. Дверь приоткрылась, кто-то заглянул к ним и заметил, заметила невозмутимо: все в порядке, я просто проверяю, - и Эрик засмеялся отрывисто, дьявольски засмеялся и сказал захлопнувшейся двери:  
\- Вы опоздали, сестра. Ничего интересного вам здесь больше не покажут, здесь все давно кончили. Попробуйте проверить другую палату.  
А в другой палате тем более нет ничего интересного, она пуста, вокруг все пустые помещения, голые стены, чтоб чужие больные, чужие живые не мешали Эрику, не отвлекали его болтовней, выздоровлением, плачем. Кто заглянул к ним только что с неурочным обходом, без вызова, без звонка: медицинская сестричка или сестричка-смерть, как ни назови, а все одно - милосердие в крахмальном халате, в голубой или зеленой робе, как положено здесь одеваться, так она и одета, но эти детали пройдены вместе с главным, и ничего не остается, кроме голоса, кроме удаляющихся шагов. Еще не время, она поспешила: здесь все давно кончили, но здесь пока не все кончено, зайдите попозже, и она зайдет, ей не трудно, совсем не трудно, не надо ни звать ее, ни звонить. Как настойчивы эти больничные служащие, хуже гостиничных горничных, повесить бы снаружи на ручку двери, над невидимым, наметенным за зиму снегом, повесить бы там табличку «Не беспокоить» - и пусть они не беспокоят, не суются со своими таблетками, ампулами, аппаратами искусственного дыхания, он сам как-нибудь додышит, он уже весь исколот, и ему трудно глотать. Не правда ли, все это очень похоже на недорогой номер - в гостинице с любопытными горничными, на недорогие номера, где он ночевал один, с Рэем, с Рудольфом, с Константином, с безымянными мальчиками, одноразовыми партнерами, хоть он сам уверял, что не любит знакомиться и тут же ложиться в постель, но тогда и знакомиться необязательно, можно лечь, не беседуя о погоде и прочитанных книжках, сбросить напряжение и выставить мальчика вон, и уснуть до утра, главное - не проспать, не опоздать на автобус, поезд, самолет, но он поразительно надежен, этот Эрик, он никогда не опаздывал, не опаздывает, не опоздает. Что-то есть в обстановке среднеевропейское, западноевропейское, что-то строгонемецкое, холодная гамбургская опрятность, но как они опять оказались в Гамбурге, неужели это опять встреча перед долгой разлукой, и Константин вернется в Дюссельдорф, в рейнскую оперу, нет никакой Канады, никаких хореографических экспериментов, боже упаси, никаких балетов, это фантазии, дым, вранье, он маленький кордебалетный красавчик, апатрид с дурными бумагами, а Эрик - о, Эрик нарасхват, его ждут в Нююююорке, у него обязательства, у него спектакли, а еще у него язва, нелеченая язва, а вовсе не рак легких, и оттого он так худ и желчен, оттого он мечтает все послать к черту и тихонечко умереть; год нынче семьдесят первый, не весна, а осень, темнеет все раньше, звезды перестраиваются по-зимнему, как полки на какой-то там площади, сенатской или синодской, перестраиваются и сияют, пока их не разнесло картечью, сквозь вентиляцию пахнет лекарствами, до чего мерзкий запах, до чего узкая, жесткая кровать, и нет внизу бара, и нечего выпить, негде купить сигареты и презервативы, но без презервативов они обойдутся, им не привыкать, а без сигарет будет очень трудно, Константин перетерпит, ему полегче, он не так зависим, зависим не от никотина, а Эрик едва ли выдержит, выживет, сам спятит и Константина сведет с ума.  
Все это уже не слова, а скорлупки слов, ореховые, опустевшие: «безумие» и «смерть» стерлись от употребления, утратили ужас и обаяние, теперь им нельзя верить, теперь их нельзя испугаться, и нужно подождать, когда Эрик умрет, когда Константин потеряет рассудок, тогда слова вновь обретут смысл, тогда смысл вновь вернется к словам, а до тех пор - они легковесны, беспечны, они выдолблены изнутри, как легковесны и беспечны сами Эрик и Константин, на две трети умерший, наполовину сумасшедший. На узкой койке им было уютно, совсем не тесно, сколько раз они повторяли, ложась рядом: мы два скелета под одним одеялом, мы парное анатомическое пособие, мы изучаем не телосложения, а вычитания тел в разных комбинациях, в уравнениях, где неизвестное всегда равно отрицательному, ребра торчат, ключицы торчат, а на костях вовсе нет мяса, нечего варить и жевать, голодай или пей кровь, или вари бульон с травами и кореньями, основу для минестроне. Мне кажется, задумчиво добавлял Эрик, с тобой что-то случилось, раньше ты не был таким тощим, раньше у тебя был зад, пусть не оттопыренный, как у Рудика, но все-таки зад, в красных плавках, как сейчас помню, в ослепительно красных, а сейчас зада нет, лишь оптическая иллюзия от постоянного напряжения мышц, а здесь все впадины и острые углы, и когда я тебя обнимаю ночью, то наутро встаю весь в синяках. А Константин отвечал: ну прости, принцесса, я не виноват, что у тебя нежная кожа, и получал за принцессу шлепок, два шлепка, чтобы не дерзил старшим. Это, знаешь ли, возраст, дряхлость, старческая худоба, я еле-еле скриплю, мне безумно много лет, мне скоро будет сорок, уму непостижимо, как это мне будет сорок, он продолжал бы и дальше, но Эрик обрывал безжалостно: тебе давно было сорок, три года назад, хватит молодиться и врать, и ловить женихов, ты уже замужем, и развода я тебе не дам, не надейся.  
\- Мне приснилась эта сестра или нет? Она вправду сюда заглянула?  
\- Да, но она тебя не услышала. Слава богу, что она тебя не услышала, а то бы получился скандал.  
\- Сексуальный скандал. Ты бы разделся и лег как следует, негигиенично валяться тут в джинсах. Хотя мне уже наплевать на гигиену.  
\- Мне не наплевать, я сейчас разденусь. Полежу еще минуту, ладно? Я очень устал.  
\- Устанешь еще сильнее, привыкай.  
Все изменится, когда умрет Эрик, все изменилось, когда Эрик умер; Константин привыкал уставать и спокойно читал в газетах приставленное к своему имени «близкий друг Эрика Бруна», «протеже Эрика Бруна», «партнер Эрика Бруна», нет, «партнер» не писали, стеснялись, а жаль, было бы честнее. Но все и так понимали, что это значит, ничего тут сложного нет, все понимали и подходили к Константину с соболезнованиями, и знакомые, и незнакомые, вернее, знакомые Эрика, никогда и не думавшие о Константине, мало ли у Эрика чернявых мальчишек, мало ли с кем он работает, а с кем еще и спит; но теперь-то они прекрасно разбирались, с кем Эрик работал, а с кем спал, и подходили вплотную, пожимали Константину руку, вздыхали, просили: держитесь, и добавляли: Эрик вас очень любил. Не отвечать же каждому: вы меня с кем-то путаете, Эрик Рудольфа очень любил, а я не Рудольф; прошедшее время, окончательное и оконченное время, действие, жизнь, перфект, имперфект, плюсквамперфект, он давился этой проклятой грамматикой, правилами всех выученных языков, и отстранялся, беспомощно и надменно дергая плечом, подбородком, закинутой по-птичьи головой. Какой он все-таки неприятный, говорили ему вслед, и мне кажется, у них с Эриком давно было все кончено, это он сейчас примазывается, надеется что-нибудь получить. Карьерист, а у самого ни капли таланта, но претензий много. Будет теперь художественным руководителем, забьет репертуар своими балетами и не успокоится, пока все не испортит. Жаль, что Эрик его не уволил, жаль, наверно, просто не успел.  
А в лицо не они, а другие, участливые и безумно уставшие от участия, говорили Константину: он хотел тебя защитить, хотел показать тебя нужным, незаменимым, ну как же ты не понимаешь, что он старался для тебя, а ты теперь все сам разрушаешь, все, что он для тебя сделал. Нехорошо это, неблагодарно и дурно, ты бы успокоился, пусть тебе выпишут антидепрессанты, что-нибудь выпишут, а то с тобой уже нельзя нормально разговаривать; а он отвечал ожесточенно, что это с ними нельзя нормально разговаривать, это они все для него сделают, все, чтобы вышвырнуть его с должности, из труппы, из театра, они его ненавидят, они требуют, чтобы он рта не раскрывал, не высовывался, не спорил, им лучше знать, они умеют давать классы и ставить Аштона по памяти и по записям, чего еще желать, какая художественная политика ему нужна, какое будущее, а Эрика не приплетайте, Эрик мертв, и значит, никакого будущего нет и не надо, и не должно быть. Странно и вспоминать теперь, как он горячился, как кричал от злости, швырял в стену что попало - стаканы, книги, нотные тетради, и слава богу, что швырял лишь в стену, а не в людей, вспышки творческой ярости прощают Рудольфу и ему подобным, а Константину не простили бы ни за что, это отвратительно - срываться на других, он знал, что отвратительно, и все-таки срывался, а потом просил, забившись в угол: уходите, уходите, я сегодня не могу репетировать, я ничего не могу. У него что-то с психикой, у него anxiety, вы знаете, что такое anxiety, это тревожное расстройство, паническое расстройство, вот и у него что-то похожее, или, может быть, неврастения, или невроз, или стресс, придумайте его состоянию подходящее имя. И Константин, услышав, возражал: у меня не anxiety, у меня despair, это другое.  
У всех свои печали, свои заботы и семьи: у Амалии, у Гизеллы, у Вероники, у всех его друзей, он чаще дружил с женщинами, лучше с ними дружил; они бы и рады его поддержать, но как поддержишь, если он почти невменяем от горя, и его тревожное расстройство, невроз, стресс, despair, anxiety, как ни назови это состояние, получается что-то страшное, невыносимое наяву, и вот это расстройство-невроз-стресс, это страшное и невыносимое трудится над ним, разрывает, мнет, скручивает, и постепенно, по капле, по капле, подменяет его собой, превращает его в безысходность, в тревогу, в отчаяние. Какой помощи ему нужно, каких утешений, что ни скажешь, все будет не то, все будет жестоко и лживо, и он еще сильнее разозлится, бросится вон из студии, хлопнув дверью, и беги за ним по улицам или по коридорам, уговаривая одуматься и остыть, продолжить работу; он не одумается и не остынет, отстаньте от него, не лезьте к нему, вы его не спасете, он безнадежен, ему никто в мире не поможет, не утешит его, потому что ему одно нужно: чтобы вернули Эрика, чтобы Эрик снова был жив. Я чувствую, как все распадается после Эрика, я сам распадаюсь, я стеклянный, трещины бегут по моему лицу, по рукам, по плечам и груди, и давление усиливается, я ни о чем не могу думать, я не могу дышать, я не могу ничего поставить, я забыл все шаги, все движения, нет у меня мастерства, я дилетант, самоучка, самозванец, притворщик, я не хореограф, я уже не танцовщик, я не слышу музыку, музыки тоже нет, и наверно, я умер вместе с Эриком или вместо Эрика, но что-то спуталось в последнюю секунду, и я не сумел, не успел до конца стать мертвым. Он объяснял это кому-то, пока был способен объяснять, пока не перехватывало горло от слез, хоть он и не плакал, но не мог и говорить, еще одно прибавление к невозможностям: думать, ставить, дышать; и кто-то кивал и повторял: я понимаю, я все понимаю, закрой глаза, попробуй уснуть.  
Закрой глаза, Эрик, попробуй уснуть, хотел сказать он, раздевшись, растянувшись на кровати рядом с Эриком, на больничной койке, вообще-то это запрещено, но никто и не узнает, не докажет, что это было на самом деле, а они привыкли спать вместе, и глупо отвыкать, и незачем отвыкать, им не так много ночей осталось, не так много часов. Эрик опять дышал очень ровно, очень спокойно, и все спутывалось от его дыхания; они уже лежали когда-то в этой комнате, на этой узкой кровати, и шептались о чем-то предсмертном, о чем-то важном, и Константин бормотал: я не хочу, чтоб ты умер, это несправедливо, я не хочу, почему это не может быть ошибкой, почему ты не написал мне, я бы приехал раньше, я бы успел, и так далее, один и тот же прерывистый монолог, вечное сослагательное наклонение, и Эрик отвечал: ты бы мне все равно ничем не помог, незачем было приезжать, да, незачем приезжать и незачем любить меня. Когда же все это было, тысячу лет назад, несколько дней назад, на прошлой неделе, Эрика признали вполне безнадежным, и он сам знал, что безнадежен, давно знал, еще зимою, еще до рождества, едва у него нашли затемнения в легких, черные пятна, нет, черные дыры, поглощающие живую материю; но мало ли что он знал, а на прошлой неделе подтвердили официально, что надежды нет, что он едва ли дотянет до апреля, поддерживающую терапию пообещали и полный покой, и морфин, чтобы он ушел без страданий, но морфин в ограниченных дозах, эвтаназия все еще вне закона, да он и не желал эвтаназии, он желал εὖ θάνᾰτος, легкой смерти в сознании, достойной смерти. И на прошлой неделе он все спрашивал, знает ли Рудольф, успеет ли приехать, и ждал его, раздражаясь от ожидания, удивляясь, что раздражался - так сильно, хоть и нечему тут удивляться, не в первый раз Рудольф его, Рудик меня бесит, совсем как раньше, как в молодости, когда мы расставались, и это было невыносимо, оглушительная, ничем не заглушаемая тоска, жажда, единственная телесная, физическая, физиологическая потребность - видеть Рудика, держать в руках, прижимать к себе, и теперь то же самое, не отвлекают ни болезнь, ни смерть, ни мысли о смерти, он нужен мне, я его люблю, я в него безумно влюблен. Но и в молодости встречи не приносили облегчения, ненадолго ослабляли боль, еще хуже, чем морфин, а потом все начиналось снова, и он мучил Рудольфа, чтоб не мучиться одному: хорошо, что ты приехал, но мне с тобой почти так же плохо, как было без тебя, когда ты уедешь, мне будет так же плохо, как с тобой, это круг, его не разомкнуть, разве что стереть вместе со мною; и сегодня Рудольф опоздал, боль стала бесконечной, и с ним Эрику было так же плохо, как и без него, никакой разницы, сколько ни вкалывай под кожу и в вены вместо морфина, вместо эрикоморфина насыщенный раствор любви.  
\- Я забыл тебе сказать. Или забыл, что сказал тебе, я не знаю. Рудольф придет опять, завтра днем или утром.  
\- Да, да, кто знает, где я буду завтра днем или утром. Бедный Рудик. Хотя главное между нами уже давно сказано, мне нечего добавить.  
\- Что же главное? - спросил Константин. - Что ты его очень любишь?  
\- И это тоже. Что я люблю его и любил больше всех на свете. Иногда мне казалось, что вообще нельзя так любить, особенно мне. И нельзя, чтобы меня любили так сильно в ответ.  
\- Если б я был Рудольфом, я бы хотел услышать это снова. В последний раз, что ты любишь меня.  
\- Ты не Рудольф, и слава богу, - возразил Эрик, - и именно поэтому ты хочешь услышать, что я тебя люблю. Я редко говорил тебе об этом.  
\- Нет, не так уж и редко. Достаточно, чтоб я был счастлив.  
\- По-моему, ты чаще был несчастен со мной. И Рудик тоже. Но если вас утешит, я тоже был несчастен с вами - и с Рудиком, и с тобой, и с другими. Со всеми на свете.  
\- Меня это не утешит. Ты думаешь, что это органическое, врожденное - неспособность быть счастливым, какой-то дефект, изъян в генах. А я думаю, что просто... не старался сделать тебя счастливым.  
\- Ну и глупо, я же знаю, что ты старался. И иногда у тебя почти получалось, хотя и не так, как у Рудика. Он не старался, а я часто был счастлив с ним, чаще, чем с тобой. Не знаю, зачем я говорю тебе об этом, тебе же от этого больнее.  
\- Нет, говори. Мне было бы больнее, если б ты молчал со мной, как с Рудольфом. Если б тебе было уже нечего добавлять.  
\- Как жаль, что ты не можешь защитить меня от смерти, маленькая моя смерть. Мне не страшно, но я боюсь за тебя. Как ты будешь жить один? Как всегда, наверное, ты ведь и раньше так жил.  
\- Я не знаю. Я не хочу жить без тебя, не хочу думать, что я буду без тебя.  
Как жаль, что тем, чем стало для меня твое существование, не стало мое существованье для тебя, очередная условность, подменяя опустевший шприц, плывет в зеленом канале, в необъяснимой тоске: Константин мог прочитать это, произнести вслух в переводе Джорджа Клайна, по-английски звучит суше и прозаичнее: «How sad that my life has not come to mean for you what your life came to mean for me»; не упрек, но печаль о несбывшемся и уже несбыточном, обращение к тому, кто никогда не откликнется, сколько ни трать пятаков, сколько ни набирай его номер, - и он читал, произносил едва слышно: как жаль, что тем, чем стало для меня твое существование, или наоборот: как жаль, что мое существование не стало для тем тем, чем ста... ло, - но тут сдавливало горло, и он замолкал, не в силах договорить. Эрик смотрел на него издалека, не улыбаясь уже, но чуть-чуть усмехаясь, усмешка не равна улыбке, не у Эрика, по крайней мере, он смотрел на Константина и гладил по щеке, боль не слабела от этих легких, холодных прикосновений, но Константин понимал, что привыкнет к боли, к холоду, к вечному вычитанию Эрика, и снова шептал: my life has not come to mean for you и так далее, как жаль, что ты в конце концов и был моим существованием.  
Но это лишь литература, влюбленное преувеличение, последнее усилие и уловка: не умирай, потому что я не смогу без тебя жить; подразумевается при этом, что ты-то можешь не умереть, ты нарочно не пытаешься удержаться, крепче сжать пальцами край одеяла, кромку кровати, мою руку, ты отступаешь все дальше, чтобы мне было плохо, и это значит, что ты не любишь меня, никогда не любил так, как я люблю тебя, как я согласен - вопреки всему, твоей смерти, твоей жестокости, - согласен тебя любить. Его привязанность к Эрику, его любовь к Эрику становилась зависимостью, наркотической депендентностью, психическим заболеванием; он чувствовал, что он уже немного ненормален, он сам признавал: я не совсем в себе, но это, наверно, пройдет, когда все кончится, когда Эрик выздоровеет, здесь и прячется ненормальность, ведь Эрик никогда не выздоровеет, и это не обсуждается, все кончится через несколько дней, ровно в четырнадцать сорок пять, первого апреля, в праздник дураков. Но еще не сейчас, еще не скоро, у них столько часов впереди, замкнутое в пространстве время, и пока нет ни забытья, ни удушья, ни страшного кашля, нечего бояться, не о чем думать, хорошо бы обняться покрепче и уснуть вдвоем, и проснуться не в будущем, в прошлом, не зная о том, что их ждет впереди, надеясь, что впереди ничего не будет. И Константин думал: нет, это уже не литература, а эпилог, комментарий к пройденному, это проговариваемые в последний миг последние слова, должно же остаться что-то важное, что-то позабытое. Как я счастлив, что встретил тебя, как я счастлив, что сейчас лежу рядом с тобой, обнимаю тебя, как я счастлив, что я не один в твоем умирании, потому что мне страшно, Эрик, мне очень страшно, и я не хочу жить без тебя, я вообще жить не хочу.  
\- Ты, пожалуйста, живи, - велел Эрик. - А то...  
\- Я помню, помню. А то хуже будет.  
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что не знаешь, может ли быть еще хуже.  
\- Сейчас я это скажу, хотя вовсе не это. Как странно, что ты не захотел разговаривать с Рудольфом, но разговариваешь со мной. Это несправедливо.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что я и с тобой не говорю? Тебе только кажется, что мы разговариваем, потому что тебе очень этого хочется.  
\- Потому что я боюсь, что не успею сказать тебе что-то важное?  
\- Потому что ты боишься, что я не успею сказать тебе что-то важное. Что я люблю тебя, что я был счастлив с тобой, что мы с тобой были очень счастливы.  
\- Не умирай, - тихо сказал Константин. - Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, и буду хорошим. Только не умирай, пожалуйста.  
\- «По-моему, мы с тобой были самыми счастливыми людьми на свете».

6

В последний раз он встретил Леннарта в театре - и сам подошел, чтобы попрощаться. Они стояли на лестнице, грея руки о батарею, из окон несло холодом, и по радио обещали, что к утру ненадолго выпадет снег. Впрочем, все могло перемениться, все менялось здесь очень быстро - и к лучшему, непременно к лучшему; вверх и вниз пробегали по ступенькам девочки в толстых гетрах, мальчики в шерстяных фуфайках, улыбались мимолетно: привет, как поживаете, - и не ждали ответа ни от Леннарта, ни от Константина, спешили прочь - переодеться, поесть, подремать полчаса, в восемь им на сцену, как всегда, и до восьми они страшно заняты, некогда им болтать на сквозняке. Когда-то и сам Константин, кордебалетный красавчик, второй солист, первый солист, ниточка в лоскутке, сотканном до него чужими руками, когда-то и он мчался с репетиции на репетицию, от чужого балета к своему и обратно, не чувствуя ни голода, ни усталости: потом отдохнет, в могиле отдохнет, этот вечно взвинченный, нервный, прелестный Константин, сгусток костлявой энергии, черной антиматерии; и ему по инерции хотелось сейчас броситься вслед за девочками в гетрах, за мальчиками в фуфайках - не командовать, не ставить, не репетировать, а танцевать, только танцевать, пока не выбьется из сил, не упадет замертво. Но мало ли чего ему хотелось, мало ли чего ему хочется; он отвечал: привет, дорогой, привет, дорогая, чудесно выглядите, - и не помнил имен этих «дорогих», он вообще уже был наполовину не здесь, наполовину нигде, и ждал, что его вот-вот попросят вон, и удивлялся, что до сих пор не попросили. Премьера прошла, слава богу, недурно, и отзывы в газетах, кажется, недурны, и критики довольны, и Константину больше незачем здесь оставаться: большое спасибо, мы очень довольны сотрудничеством с вами, непременно повторим когда-нибудь, но не в этом сезоне, не в следующем, но когда-нибудь непременно, до свиданья, до свиданья. Его помощник присмотрит за спектаклями - не так ли, как сам Константин присматривал за австралийской «Сильфидой», за коальей «Сильфидой» для Эрика, хоть и совсем недолго, дальше они справлялись без него, и сейчас тоже справятся, они хорошие ребята. А его работа кончена, ему пора домой, и он признался, поеживаясь, крепче прижимая ладони к горячей трубе батареи:  
\- Мне кажется, я теперь сюда очень долго не вернусь.  
\- Но ведь ты вернешься? - спросил Леннарт. - Ты должен быть на фестивале, тебя пригласили. Пожалуйста, приезжай, даже не думай отказаться.  
\- Я не знаю, Леннарт. Если я буду здоров.  
Если я буду жив, так вернее, ведь здоровья больше нет, и Константин знал об этом, и Леннарт тоже; если я не сойду с ума, не свалюсь с пневмонией, не умру от какого-нибудь пустяка, от стремительного рака легких, если я доживу до мая, то в мае и приеду, меня пригласили, куда мне деваться. Не стоит обольщаться, его балет добавили на затычку, чтоб разбавить программу: смотрите-ка, у нас идет не один Бурнонвиль, мы вполне современная компания, у нас есть и современные постановки, исключительные постановки, ни у кого таких нет (никому таких и не надо). И автору по законам хорошего тона положено топтаться в праздничной фестивальной толпе, знакомясь с кем попало, и говорить невозмутимо: ну да, я сочинил эту безделицу, вам не понравилось? очень жаль! вам понравилось? очень рад! и наоборот: очень жаль, что вам понравилось, очень рад, что вам не. А еще положено вспоминать Эрика, потому что вы, Константин, кажется, были с ним близки - да, ближе некуда, иногда даже срастались в области бедер, превращаясь в двуединое, двуспинное существо, в зеркало и отражение, взаимно искаженные, ведь в оргазме, видите ли, трудно сохранить гармонию черт.  
Рассказать бы Леннарту, участливому Леннарту, уже не врачу, но почти исповеднику, как он все чаще просыпался до рассвета весь в поту, дрожа под мокрым одеялом, как менял наволочки и простыни, ложился снова, понимая, что не уснет, как томился от чего-то, чему и имени нет: не бессилие, не усталость, не боль и не страх, а промежуточное что-то, сквозное и зияющее, заполняющее его изнутри; он чувствовал, как стираются все границы, как линии его тела становятся все тоньше и тоньше, и думал спокойно: так было с Эриком, теперь будет со мной, я умираю. Объяснить бы вслух, как это ощущается: как будто кто-то смывает тебя со стены, ты рисунок, и тебя уничтожают; но нет, это необъяснимо, и Леннарт не поймет, встревожится попусту или - скорее всего - вовсе не встревожится, а велит пить антидепрессанты, и снотворные, и витамины, обязательно витамины, и побольше отдыхать, у тебя организм ослаблен, ты переутомлен. Все верно, он ослаблен, а организм переутомлен, и наоборот, и все обманно, ошибочно, это побочный эффект от лекарств, от бездомности, от безвременья, оттого, что Эрика нет, и силы уходят на то, чтобы жить без Эрика. Почти за два года должно бы уже стать легче, должна выработаться привычка, какая-то защита, но нет, ничего не вырабатывается, что-то сломалось, что-то нарушилось, а впрочем, в истории болезни написано, что нарушилось и сломалось: синдром приобретенного иммунодефицита, ВИЧ-инфекция, начальная стадия, или там ничего не делится на стадии, не припомнить, а перечитывать некогда; у него больше нет иммунитета - к смерти вообще, к собственной смерти, к смерти Эрика, и это медицинский факт, это доказано и закреплено, еще не хватало спорить с медициной.  
Тебе надо беречься, объяснял Леннарт, ты слишком легко одеваешься, а тебе нельзя подцеплять простуды, не в твоем состоянии, пойми ты это, наконец, тебе надо быть осторожным, хоть шарф завяжи как следует, что ли, и тогда, может быть, тебя не продует. Но шарф не спасет от язвочек во рту, от ран на ногах, от туберкулеза, гистоплазмоза, криптококкоза, цитомегаловирусного ретинита, как торжественно, как обворожительно звучат имена этих болезней, как трудно поверить, что они придут к нему, поселятся в нем, разрушая его изнутри, прижизненно анатомируя его тело. Я умру, повторял он, я непременно умру, и очень скоро, в этом году или через год, я буду тяжело умирать, тяжелее, чем Эрик, мне ведь говорили: живи, а то хуже будет, а я перестаю жить, и поэтому мне будет хуже, я сам виноват. Но пока ему было легко, совсем не страшно, и он улыбался, и бессознательно намечал пальцами, ладонями в воздухе то, что когда-то превращалось в балет, первые наброски и петли движений, как перечеркнутые слова на бумаге, в горле непишущего, аграфического, афазийного поэта. Он еще не утратил навыки, не разучился плести движения - не только ладонями, но и стопами, ногами, всем телом, но все чаще отпускал их прочь: пусть уходят, из них ничего не сложить, для них нет музыки, нет танцовщиков, нет времени, ах, попросту денег нет, кто же согласится танцевать даром.  
\- Знаешь, несколько лет назад я заболел. Я так и не понял, что это было, наверно, тяжелый грипп, но подозревали воспаление легких. Мы с Эриком тогда уже не жили вместе, у нас все было не очень... не очень хорошо. Мне казалось, мы вот-вот расстанемся или уже расстались. Я валялся дома с температурой, друзья меня навещали, конечно, но у них свои дела, они не могли все время сидеть со мной. Однажды ночью мне стало плохо. Я думал, что я умру, и мне было страшно, я чувствовал, что отключаюсь, теряю сознание. Надо было позвонить врачу, а я позвонил Эрику. Сам не знаю, чего я хотел, я не собирался просить, чтобы он приехал, я понимал, что он мне не поможет. Я хотел попрощаться. Я позвонил ему и сказал, что очень люблю его. Ужасно глупо, но я сказал именно это: я тебя очень люблю.  
\- Ты уверен, что это было на самом деле?  
\- Ну да, уверен. Потому что он приехал ночью, я даже не слышал, как он вошел в дом, у него были ключи. Но когда я проснулся утром, или очнулся, так будет вернее, когда я очнулся, он сидел рядом и держал меня за руку. Звучит совсем идиотски, правда?  
\- И что он тебе сказал, когда ты очнулся?  
\- А как ты думаешь? Выругал, конечно, и пообещал, что сам будет колоть мне пенициллин в задницу, если это действительно воспаление легких. А если это не воспаление, то он мне задницу надерет за то, что я не лечусь нормально.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ну и это было не воспаление.  
Улыбнись мне, Леннарт, скажи, что я все выдумываю, что мои признания несносны и неприличны, что тебе дела нет до моих интимностей с Эриком, до наших интимностей, наших глупостей, притворись, что тебе скучно и стыдно слушать, я-то знаю, что тебе весело. Тут ни слова лжи, все передано точно: температура упала, он проснулся, не чувствуя себя самого, почти так же, как просыпался теперь, и тоже в поту, но все-таки по-другому: теперь он болен насквозь, не помогут ему ни пенициллин, ни порка, а тогда он выздоравливал, и Эрик дремал рядом, накрыв ладонью его ладонь, свесив голову на грудь, бедный Эрик, примчавшийся среди ночи, все на свете проспавший из-за Константина. До чего же это смешно, до чего нелепо - звонить любовнику среди ночи, испугавшись тридцати восьми и пяти по Цельсию, сотни по Фаренгейту, разве это серьезный жар - не сорок ведь и не сто четыре, и пока переведешь из одной шкалы в другую, запутаешься в цифрах, выздоровеешь, уснешь. И еще смешнее, еще глупее - не звать на помощь, а признаваться в любви, никого не обманывая этим признанием: любить-то ты любишь, это не обсуждается, но и помощи тоже ждешь, ну и сказал бы напрямик: приезжай скорее, мне очень плохо, что я, должен в три ночи сам догадываться, чего тебе нужно. А раз промолчал, значит, тебе не так уж и плохо, ну и справляйся сам, умирай, глуши страх аспирином, вызови скорую, наконец, придумай сам что-нибудь, дай мне поспать, я устал, я от тебя устал и от твоих штучек. Это ты, спросил Константин, это действительно ты, или у меня настоящий бред и видения, и я схожу с ума, ты мне снишься, а вообще-то тебя тут нет и никогда не будет? А вообще-то, кто-то из нас умер, и нам уже никогда не встретиться. Эрик вздохнул и подался вперед, не открывая глаз, наклонился, губами пробуя его лоб: есть температура или уже нет, все прошло, наступил маленький кризис, гриппозный перелом - не путать с тифозным. И выговорил сонно: все-таки ты идиот, чуть не допрыгался до чего-то серьезного, а может, допрыгался, драть тебя некому, некому, кроме меня. Давай, подвинься, я лягу, наконец, что значит – «опасно», наплевать, это абсолютно безопасно, ты меня не заразишь, ты же знаешь, что я проспиртован насквозь, как лабораторная лягушка, я просидел с тобой целую ночь, ну, хорошо, полночи, и я умираю, хочу лечь, так что перестань хлопать ресницами и подвинься.  
Расставание отменилось, Леннарт, разрыв не состоялся: они лежали в постели целый день, будто оба выздоравливали, дремали, по очереди разговаривали по телефону, слушали, как стучит дождь в стекло, было пасмурно и сыро, дурная погода, прекрасная погода, если не надо никуда идти, если можно остаться дома; хорошо, что сегодня выходной, хорошо, что никто и нигде их не ждет, они ничем не связаны, они отвечали друзьям: да, Эрик здесь, у меня, да, я здесь, у Константина, и поворачивались друг к другу, думая, не поспать ли еще, потягивались и начинали целоваться. Удивительно, что Эрик не заболел от этих поцелуев, он хоть и храбрился, а легко простужался, мало ему помогал спирт, не больше, чем лабораторной лягушке; он гладил Константина по тощему боку, по тощему заду, и пальцем грозил: никакого секса, даже не надейся, мы десять лет не спим, ладно, восемь, семь, шесть с половиною, потерпи хоть до завтра, а там посмотрим, я старый усталый человек, почти импотент, могу, так и быть, выебать тебя в рот, но не сейчас, а вечером, чтобы крепче спалось. Вот что было очаровательнее всего, отвратительнее всего в Эрике: гадкие шуточки, отпускаемые нежным тоном, эфирная легкость, ариэльная легкость грубостей, дьявольский смех, ядовитый язык, балетные с виду невиннейшие существа, воздушные создания, почти ангелы с ангельскими задами, но стоит им заговорить - и где невинность, нет ее и в помине, и Эрик был как все, бесстыднее всех, влюбленно обещая, выпевая влюбленно: «я тебя выебу», и хорошо еще, если наедине, а не где-нибудь в гостях, где-нибудь на людях, в начале вечера, когда все почти трезвы, и сам Эрик не до ослепления пьян, и голоса разносятся далеко, и всем интересно, кого он обещает выебать. Константин засмеялся хрипло - тогда и сейчас, в начале и в конце восьмидесятых, ни на миг не прекрасной эпохи, - и объяснил Эрику: ты хочешь, чтоб я проглотил твою сперму как микстуру, у тебя фиксация на оральном сексе, навязчивая идея, ты так и скажешь, когда я возьму в рот: «заткнись и глотай»; и объяснил Леннарту, возвращаясь в Копенгаген, в настоящее, в неподвижное время:  
\- Не обращай внимания, это просто так, это я не над тобой.  
\- Надеюсь, что не надо мной, - сказал Леннарт. - Над чем же? Опять что-то вспомнил?  
\- Опять. Вспомнил, как однажды у кого-то на вечеринке, у Карен, наверно, а может, и не у Карен, Эрик напился, то есть, не то чтобы совсем напился, но притворился, что ужасно пьян, и стал приставать ко всем, кто проходил мимо, и мне тогда велели подойти к нему и успокоить, потому что я все-таки его партнер, мне не привыкать, когда он меня лапает. Ну не велели, ладно, попросили, подтолкнули, отдали хищнику на съедение, пока он их всех не сожрал. И смотрели, как Эрик зажимает меня в углу, и гадали, наверно, поимеет он меня или нет, подождет, когда мы приедем домой. Кстати, он действительно подождал, он умел останавливаться вовремя. Но ему нравилось играть, нравилось шокировать окружающих.  
\- А окружающим нравилось быть шокированными.  
\- Счастливый артист и счастливая аудитория, все счастливы, все правильно, Эрик знал, кто оценит его игру. Тебе не надоело, что я все время болтаю об Эрике? Если хочешь, сменим тему и поговорим о погоде.  
\- Напиши воспоминания об Эрике, - сказал Леннарт.  
\- Лучше напиши сам, я не сумею. И не успею уже, и не захочу, и я обещал ему, что не стану писать о нем, или не обещал, но неважно, все равно не стану. Если я начну писать «ме», я признаю, что его нет и что меня тоже скоро не будет, а я не хочу это признавать.  
\- И не надо это признавать, не говори глупостей.  
\- Буду говорить, хочу и буду. И вообще мне некогда, я бы лучше поставил еще один балет, хоть маленький, па-де-де для Гизеллы и Амалии, я так давно не ставил ничего для Гизеллы, я соскучился. И у меня почерк очень плохой, а мой ремингтон сто лет назад сломался.  
Ах, в самом деле, поставить бы еще маленькое па-де-де, окончательное прощание, послесловие для тех, кому мало шести песен, для тех, кто ждет последнюю и седьмую: ich bin der Welt abha-a-a-nden gekommen, это из другого цикла, не считается, это, знаете ли, любимая песня Эрика, все в конце концов сводится к Эрику, обрывается у его ног или у его губ. Он выдумал в две минуты, что должно быть в этом па-де-де, в последнем дуэте: томление, нежность, печальные и протяжные ласки, прикосновения женщин, которым суждено разойтись; ничего не поделаешь, нельзя им быть вместе, хоть никто и не встает между ними, никто не мешает им, кроме голоса, кроме музыки, кроме все той же смерти, лишенной на этот раз и лица, и платья, и серого капюшона. Ни агрессии, ни жестокости, ни насилия, как в старых работах, эпохи сменились, отзвучали Крам и Кабелач, отлетали свое черные ангелы; нет, здесь все будет иначе, все должно быть иначе, и пусть гадают, кто они, Гизелла и Амалия, - любовницы, сестры, подруги, тени, впрочем, лучше сразу избавиться от двусмысленности, указать, что они любовницы, не антично-эпиграфные нимфы, не стравинско-священные существа, не заблудшие сильфиды, нет, обычные женщины, балетные женщины в репетиционных трико, в хорошо разбитых пуантах, они будто бы работают, будто бы прогоняют в студии привычный номер, знакомый дуэт, но это обман, и они сами об этом знают, они скажут друг другу за кулисами: это был мой последний спектакль, моя дорогая, хотя откуда кулисы в студии, там и так закулисье, белое пространство, зеркала. Ах, ему бы немного времени, немного денег - и им бы немного времени, где они, Амалия и Гизелла, чем заняты, как давно он им не писал, это не по-дружески, но они по-дружески его простят; они бы согласились выйти в этом прелестном пустячке, в печальном пустячке, в номере для сборного концерта, они любили танцевать у него, для него, любили танцевать друг с другом, и даже кто-то кому-то говорил когда-то: ты мой лучший партнер, - Гизелла ли Амалии, Амалия ли - Гизелле, наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез, пока не слышат другие партнеры, худшие, но милые, жаль их, милых, зря обижать.  
Ничего он уже не успеет поставить, кончено с ним, _Das Lied von der Erde_ \- его последний балет, ваш последний балет, последний спектакль, мой дорогой Константин, и незачем что-то договаривать, добавлять эпилоги, постскриптумы, остаточные изображения. Как сказано выше: нет танцовщиков, нет времени, нет движений и сил, музыка есть, но одной музыки недостаточно, и как ни старайся, все равно получится дрянь, он выжат досуха, он все испортит, у него творческий спад и кризис, он дурной хореограф, ему умирать пора. Я потерян для мира, он так давно обо мне ничего не слышал, он думает, что я уже умер, и мне совершенно безразлично, считает он меня умершим или нет, потому я действительно умер для мира, я обрел покой в тишине, и так далее, и так далее, люби меня ради любви, люби меня всегда, потому что я люблю тебя, и мне совершенно безразлично, мертв ты или нет, мне все равно, Эрик, я люблю тебя, я до сих пор тебя люблю. Он встряхнул головой, чтоб избавиться от наваждения, от похоронного напева, - и наваждение, и напев не исчезли, но стали слабее и тоньше, стали прозрачной пряжей (о, при чем же тут пряжа, мойровы нитки, аврорино веретено?), и он вспомнил, как Эрик обеими руками взъерошивал его волосы и восхищался: ты сегодня похож на сумасшедшего дикобраза, а не на рыбу, как всегда, не на сумасшедшую рыбу, хотя кудрявых дикобразов не бывает, но если дикобраз сумасшедший, то ему можно быть и кудрявым, это особый вид. Ни на минуту ему не отвлечься от Эрика, не забыться, всюду одно и то же - Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, как симптом тоски, расшатанных нервов, начинающегося настоящего сумасшествия; все напоминает об Эрике, каждое слово когда-то было произнесено Эриком, все смыслы на свете, все цвета, интонации, движения - это Эрик, и он уже никогда не освободится от Эрика, не успеет освободиться. О боже мой, подумал он, подумал Константин, взъерошивая волосы обеими руками, сжимая виски (жестом Эрика), о боже мой, надо прекращать все это, надо вправду отдохнуть и уехать, забраться куда-нибудь в глушь, принимать какие-нибудь таблетки, дышать горным воздухом, избегать стрессов, уклоняться от новых и старых знакомств, что-то сделать с собою, что-то сделать со мной, потому что на этот раз я, кажется, по-настоящему схожу с ума.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Наверное, уже нет.  
\- Проводить тебя домой?  
\- Нет, не стоит. Со мной не настолько все не в порядке. Я и сам дойду.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Еще как уверен. Помнишь, как фаустова Маргарита: не барышня и не мила, дойду без спутников одна, как шла. Bin weder Mädchen, weder schön, kann ungeleitet nach Hause gehn. То есть, конечно, weder Fräulein, не Mädchen.  
\- Ты и вправду - не Fräulein и не Mädchen. Ну, хорошо, я больше не буду к тебе приставать, иди. Ингрид просила поцеловать тебя на прощание.  
\- С какой стати Ингрид меня целовать? - удивился Константин. - Мы же почти не знакомы.  
Приличнее мужу целовать кого-то по просьбе жены, а не по собственному желанию, хотя бы и другого мужчину, южанина, вдовца, партнера покойного друга, почти безопасного, потому что СПИД не передается с поцелуем, врачи точно доказали, не беспокойтесь, целуйтесь смело. Леннарт обнял Константина за талию, не за плечи, что-то это должно значить, но не значит ничего: обыкновенное объятие на пустой лестнице, не то чтобы дружеское, не совсем утешительное, вовсе не любовное, но необходимое, без этого объятия им не расстаться спокойно; Леннарт обнял Константина и прикоснулся губами к его худой щеке, не почувствовав ни отвращения, ни очарования, кожа как кожа, щека как щека, пахнет чуть-чуть табаком - как Эрик, чуть-чуть незнакомыми духами, синим бамбуком, а не венским, эриковым Knize Ten. Вот и все, поручение выполнено, Ингрид будет довольна, если узнает, но лучше бы ей не знать; чьи-то каблучки - не ее ли каблучки, не ее ли туфельки - застучали по ступенькам, кто-то - Ингрид, не Ингрид - мчался, мчалась вниз, спускаясь с балкона, с галерки, с небес, и Константин шагнул прочь - прочь от Леннарта и от его обыкновенных объятий, так и не поцеловав его в ответ - ведь Ингрид не просила ответа. И опять ощутил очень ясно, очень трезво, как красив Леннарт, как - до сих пор - молод, и разглядел необъяснимое, едва уловимое сходство его лица с лицом Эрика, и сказал себе самому механически, совершенно без боли: ах, если бы это вправду был Эрик, ах, если бы тогда умер Леннарт, а не Эрик!.. Но он по-настоящему не хотел, чтобы Леннарт умер вместо Эрика, он вообще не хотел вмешивать Леннарта во все это, в смерть Эрика, в свою смерть. Мне пора, Леннарт, мне надо идти, не помню куда, но надо, может быть, с ума, но вернее всего - с этой лестницы, пожалуйста, не пытайся меня провожать, и тем более - не пытайся удерживать, довольно и того, что ты возился со мною так долго, обнимал и поддерживал, хоть и был мне ничем не обязан, и я ничем не был обязан тебе. Все-таки очень странно, что мы с тобою почти стали друзьями, что они - Константин и Леннарт - почти стали друзьями, без Эрика, исключая Эрика, в незащищенном пространстве, где некуда спрятаться и незачем притворяться: либо любишь, либо не любишь, но это что-то третье, не любовь и не отрицание любви, и это третье чувство возникло сейчас между ними, пока они прощались, стоя в вечернем театре, гулком театре, где звучало эхо, и в эхе, в множествах эха слышался голос Эрика, устойчивая галлюцинация, еще один симптом - но уже не тоски, не двадцатого нервного срыва, а комплекса деменция-СПИД.  
\- Позвони мне перед отъездом, - попросил Леннарт. - И пиши хоть иногда, чтоб я знал, что с тобой все нормально. Пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Константин. - Я постараюсь. Но все и так будет нормально, вот увидишь.  
\- Надеюсь, что я увижу.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Потому что все будет ненормально, со мной уже по-другому не бывает.  
\- Ну, не драматизируй.  
\- А мне нравится драматизировать. Я сам не знаю, что происходит, не знаю, что я теперь такое. Просто перестань обо мне думать, забудь обо мне, это лучше всего. Пожалуйста. Просто забудь.  
Как трудно оторваться от Леннарта, забыть его и заставить забыть Константина, как трудно избавить его от мыслей о Константине, от пустой, безнадежной тревоги; это ваша доброта, Леннарт, иссушающая доброта, и жалость, и долг, словно вы пообещали когда-то Эрику присмотреть за Константином, позаботиться о Константине: он хрупкий, он может сломаться, надо его уберечь, и теперь вы пытаетесь выполнить обещание, уберечь, позаботиться и присмотреть, но он уже сломан, и лучше, и легче отступить от него, как отступили другие: нельзя его поддержать, невозможно поддержать, не скатившись в folie à deux, а хочется-то сохранить рассудок, хочется пожить еще, порадоваться немножко, а не умирать вместе с ним. Он станет существеннее для Леннарта мертвым, сразу после остановки дыхания и обрыва сердечного ритма, сразу после некролога и первого ужаса, он заслонит собою всех живых, все холмы и озера, и критики заговорят о его балетах, о том, что осталось после него, и вздохнут хором: ах, нам бы хоть раз увидеть снова берлиозовский остров инконню-накануне, шарпентьеровских обездоленных ангелов и крамовских ангелов черных, и пьяно кончерто хинастерто, но без ошибок и выпущенных частей, и кансьонную колыбельную, и полет рыжего мальчика, экзотической фридмановской птицы, и весну священную для богохульных красавиц, и все его мелочи, все выдумки для мастерских, танцы на случай, прелестные танцы, нам бы их увидеть, пока они не исчезли, пока не растаяли вместе с ним, его уже не спасешь, а их могут спасти, вернуть в репертуар из клинической смерти. Через месяц или два успокоятся, заговорят о чем-нибудь, о ком-нибудь другом: театр и труппа должны двигаться дальше, не оглядываясь назад, и балеты покойного не так и хороши, восстанавливать их - нецелесообразно, джентльмены, займемся классиками и неоклассиками, он не последний хореограф на земле; вот тут все для него и закончится, и в старом, и в новом тысячелетии его имя если и будут произносить, то стеснительно, быстро, сквозь зубы: да, был такой, да, работал, балеты давно утрачены, дурная история, не стоит о ней и о нем, давайте лучше о нашем худруке, как вам «четыре сезона», изумительно, не правда ли, изумительно.  
В спрессованном тексте съедены реплики и переходы, все сухо и сжато: не успели как следует поговорить, и вот уже расстаются, разбегаются навсегда, отталкиваясь от мраморных плит, от ступеней, от упругого пола, гран-жетируют из дверей, лови хоть сачком, хоть сетью, все равно не поймаешь. Мне бы удержать его, окликнуть, а я молчу и смотрю в окно, разделенное рамами на девять квадратов, и не понимаю, что мне до него, зачем он мне сдался, странный человек, неприятный человек, любовник моего покойного друга, но не мой любовник, не мой друг, совершенно чужой, совершенно больной, нервный и отвратительный. Всех не вытащишь, не к лицу мне заниматься благотворительностью, и врачебную практику я давно оставил; я чувствую, что мы еще встретимся, но это будут невстречи, никаких откровенностей и воспоминаний о прошлом, влюбленных воспоминаний об Эрике, никаких жалоб, никаких живых слов, все очень вежливо и прохладно, и очень безразлично. И я отступлю, я больше не стану предлагать ему помощь и дружбу, не стану лгать, притворяясь, будто и вправду хочу ему помочь, могу ему помочь, я не могу, и в конце концов, я ничего не обещал Эрику, я ничем ни ему, ни Эрику не обязан. Но мне так страшно и горько смотреть сквозь девять окон, белых квадратов, как он выходит на улицу, под фонарь, съеживаясь от весеннего легкого холода, от невыносимого холода, и замирает на этом свету и на этом свете, прежде чем шагнуть прочь, исчезнуть, будто его никогда и не было. Мне бы высунуться наружу, окликнуть его, мне бы его спасти, но он поднимает голову и улыбается мне - или не мне, а лишь белым окнам, всему зданию королевского театра, и машет театру и мне рукой, прощаясь навсегда: это мы уходим от него, а не он от нас, от меня уходит. И я повторяю: забудь обо мне, просто забудь, - и чувствую, что забываю, что перестаю о нем думать, освобождаюсь от него, боже мой, как хорошо на свободе, как хорошо без него, и как жаль, что Эрик умер рядом с ним, а не рядом со мной, и так и не сумел сам от него освободиться.  
А Константин шагнул прочь, в темноту, и увидел вверху непроницаемое небо - без проводов и огней, сельское, пригородное небо над центром города. И снова Эрик неслышно подошел к нему сзади, закутал в пальто и обнял, и сказал: куда ты помчался раздетый, ты же подхватишь пневмонию, и мне придется тебя лечить, - и Константин ответил: не лечи меня, но вообще у тебя хорошо получается, ради этого стоит и заболеть. Нет, все-таки не стоит, и по-моему, на нас кто-то пялится, пойдем отсюда, выпьем в Англетере по клубничной маргарите-фраголетте, переждем снег, отдохнем и согреемся, и уедем потом на такси, на поезде, на трамвае в Гентофте, на Виолвей, Виолвай-авеню девяносто девять шестнадцать, домой, наконец-то домой. Кто сказал вот это: по-моему, мы с тобой были самыми счастливыми людьми на свете, разве не ты, за несколько дней перед смертью? А разве я умер, по-моему, нет, и это написала Вирджиния В., прежде чем броситься в реку, и кто-то повторил, сидя на подоконнике, прежде чем броситься в окно, все куда-то бросаются, а я предпочитаю идти медленно и степенно, как полагается в моем возрасте, возьми меня под руку, сделай серьезное лицо и пойдем. Константин взял его под руку, улыбаясь и почти не стесняясь своей улыбки: не умею я делать серьезное лицо, никогда не умел, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь; он все прекрасно знал о Константине, он изучил Константина, как никто его не изучал, и остался доволен, остался чуть-чуть очарован, слегка - на кусочек сердца - влюблен. Светофор вспыхнул зеленым, и они пересекли четыре полосы - две узкие, велосипедные, и две пошире, против движения, против толпы, все спешили в театр, а они спешили прочь, чтобы выпить по фраголетте, это ностальгический вкус, гадкий вкус шестидесятых, и его нужно заглушать чистым солодом, виски без льда. Я вообще не люблю клубнику, жаловался Эрик на ходу, я люблю вишню, почему они не могут сделать что-нибудь вишневое, покислее, коктейль черрито, фанни черрито, почему не могут утопить вишню или косточку от вишни в чем-нибудь сухом, сложно им, что ли, в моем любимом виски, в джине, в вермуте, в драй мартини, экстра драй, и я бы это пил, это полезно для здоровья. И почему, объясни, наконец, они утопили мою мраморную урну в озере, она себе стояла на шкафу и стояла, как украшение, вроде твоих медных подносов и злых картин - осторожнее, злая картина! - так почему же они сняли ее со шкафа и швырнули в озеро, как вишню в вермут, и еще сказали: прощай, Эрик, - хотя я с ними вовсе и не прощался. По-моему, это хамство, я с ними разругаюсь, и по-моему, тоже, я с ними разругаюсь вместо тебя, а ты на них не сердись, они не очень-то виноваты, они думали, что ты умер, и не понимали, что это все равно, что это...  
...что это совсем ничего не меняет.

7

А был еще один день - гораздо раньше, в феврале, до премьеры, - был день, когда он возвращался откуда-то, с уик-энда в Италии, в Испании, на ивиковой Ивице-Ибице, если безвыездно уик-эндить в Дании, можно свихнуться, так Эрик говорил, надо тебе выбираться отсюда, менять обстановку, так говорили другие - Амалия, Леннарт, сибилла Сорелла, прелестная смерть, вот он и сменил, подышал, согрелся, а теперь сидел у иллюминатора и смотрел сверху вниз со страшной, с вовсе не страшной высоты на синюю воду, линию берега - взрезанный песок залива, на две непременные белые баржи-барки в воде, или не баржи, круизные куины-мэри, на остров Амагер и другие острова, составлявшие эту страну, страну Эрика. Самолет тихонько подбрасывало, нынче ветрено, объясняли улыбчивые авиадевушки в форме, ветрено, но абсолютно безопасно, сталкиваются воздушные потоки, легкая тряска даже приятна, многим нравится, не бойтесь; Константин был многим, ему нравилось, а Эрик сказал бы, что наплевать на потоки, они сами вот-вот столкнутся с землей, абсолютно безопасно, вдребезги и без мучений. Вздор, конечно, ничего подобного он бы не сказал, он предпочитал скрывать свой страх, эфирную аэрофобию, но они летали вместе сто раз, и Константин знал, что он боится, и на атлантических рейсах, самых длинных, когда после ужина гасили свет, все стихало, все засыпало вокруг, и уже нельзя было отвлечься от вибраций, воздушных выбоин, темноты внутри и снаружи, - он поднимал разделявший их подлокотник и обнимал Эрика, и успокаивал без слов, одними объятиями, и убеждал уснуть. Гудели моторы, самолет скользил из точки а в точку б, по тоненькой пунктирной линии, если они сорвутся с этой линии в океан, их никогда не найдут, ничего от них не найдут, они исчезнут бесследно, но ночь проходила, и они не исчезали, просыпались вместе, под одним пледом, как дома, в двух креслах вместо дивана, и невозмутимая ледиптица, авиадева предлагала им кофе. Как странно, что ты никак не привыкнешь, ты же так часто летаешь, замечал Константин, и Эрик отзывался мрачно: к такому привыкнуть нельзя, мерзкое ощущение - вся эта половинная невесомость, когда тела как будто нет, но голова все равно болит, ноги затекают, я как в тюрьме, мне дышать нечем и хочется курить. Тогда еще разрешали курить, он доставал сигареты и продолжал ворчать, охрипнув от сна и усталости, и Константин чувствовал в эти минуты, что любит его сильнее за ворчание, за гадкий нрав, за синеву под глазами и пожелтевшие губы. Зря говорят, что к этому привыкают, я летаю столько лет и все никак не привыкну; Константин повторял это, возвращаясь в Данию, в восемьдесят восьмой, в настоящее, да, зря говорят, что к этому привыкают, Эрика нет столько лет (всего два года), а я все никак не привыкну. Земля приближалась, он уже знал, что выживет, что обошлось на этот раз, нет, не он, это тоже знал Эрик, расслабляясь, забывая о том, что бывают аварии и после посадки, страшные аварии, пожары, взрывы. Мне кажется, на земле с самолетом ничего не случится, а если что-то и случится, мы испугаемся, но не умрем, не спорь, конечно, это глупо, но мне так легче, мне спокойнее, ты сам просишь все время, чтобы я не волновался, вот я и не волнуюсь. И вообще, хуже всего на взлете: пока еще низко, можно различить дороги, автомобили на дорогах, поезда, дома, а потом поднимаешься выше - и остаются лишь схемы, контурные карты, это противоестественно, ненавижу все это. Но зачем, спрашивал Константин, зачем ты тогда садишься у иллюминатора, давай поменяемся местами, я люблю эти твои контурные карты, и облака тоже люблю. А ты закроешь глаза и даже не заметишь, как мы взлетаем, я буду держать тебя за руку, и ты ничего не почувствуешь, не успеешь испугаться. И не умрешь, я тебе обещаю, поверь мне хоть раз в жизни, не упрямься, ну, Эрик, пожалуйста, я тебя прошу. Ты ничего не понимаешь, раздражался Эрик, у тебя воображения нет, ты не знаешь, что надо бояться, а я сажусь здесь, потому что я должен видеть, где мы разобьемся. И потому что мы обязательно разобьемся, ты что, не чувствуешь, что мы уже падаем?  
Да, Эрик, теперь я чувствую, что я падаю, я падаю один, без тебя. Солнце грело сильнее, съедая рассыпанный накануне снег, оголяя вечную зелень, на обочинах пробивались крокусы и первоцветы; он не успел глотнуть теплого воздуха, их подвезли к аэропорту и попросили проходить быстрее, не задерживаться, подышите потом, когда все закончится, и он прошел быстрее, опустив голову, и не заметил, как промелькнуло в стекле его отражение: брел в толпе исхудавший, поседевший человек в лиловом свитере мешком, в узких вытертых джинсах, беженец-грек, не жилец на свете, с легкой сумкой в руке, с подделанной - нет, не подделанной, с настоящей рабочей визой; как вы изменились, Константин, вздохнул бы кто-нибудь, но никто вокруг не знал его прежде, а если б знал - не стал бы и вздыхать, потому что изменения страшны, непоправимы, и болезнь тоже страшна, и наверно, он сам виноват, что заразился, ну конечно, он сам виноват. В балетных студиях в Ньорке, в Торонто, в Копенгагене, в Вашингтоне, в Монреале, в Париже, в Мельбурне, в Лондоне, в сотне, в тысяче городов разминались и тихо болтали перед классом, и называли новые и новые имена: у этого рак крови, у этого саркома на ноге, у этого какой-то гранулез или что-то в этом роде, лимфогранулематоз, и не выговоришь, и оттого еще страшнее, а у этих истощение, психоз, оппортунистические инфекции, одно и то же - стремительное развитие, терминальная стадия, неизлечимо, необратимо; скоро назовут и его имя, его диагноз: неужели и этот тоже? а как? ну как, он не наркоман, значит, не иглой, а от кого-то, от мужчины, от Эрика Бруна, ведь у Эрика тоже было именно это, а не просто опухоль в легких, не просто метастазы, ну, не выдумывайте, ничего подобного, сказано вам: он подцепил не от Эрика, а от кого-то, от неизвестного, от живого мужчины, сам заразился, нарочно заразился, назло, он ненормальный, помешанный, самоубийца, что с него взять, а Эрика не трогайте, не было у него именно этого, он из другой группы риска, он не трахался с кем попало, он слишком много курил.  
Что происходит со мной, твердил он про себя, что я теперь такое, я - Константин Патсалас, по слогам: Пат-са-лас, я родился и вырос не в болотах, а в Салониках, в Греции, после войны, я уехал оттуда, не оглядываясь на холмы, на оливы, на белую башню, меня ждали другие холмы и оливы, мне было семнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать, я сам не помню, сколько мне было, и это неважно, как прелестны и бессмысленны цифры, формулы, ноты, скрипичные ключи, и я сам бессмысленен, но уже не прелестен; я учился химии и балету, танцевал, зарабатывал мало, ссорился и просил прощения, чаще все-таки не просил, сочинял, ремонтировал дом, рисовал, и опять танцевал, и ставил свое, влюблялся в чужое, готовил, сжигал, пересаливал, растягивал связки, валялся, задрав ноги вверх, прикладывал лед, бил чечетку в сабо, колдовал, был старухой, монахом, кукольником, сумасшедшим, спал с Эриком, спал без Эрика, хоронил его, капризничал, скандалил, затевал судебные процессы, проигрывал, затевал снова, хореографировал, хореографировал, хореографировал, ничего нет, кроме хореографии, кроме Эрика, кроме проклятого балета, это не любовь, говорил кто-то, это страсть, ужасное дело. И вот теперь он шел по каструпскому аэропорту, что в Дании, на острове Амагер, продолжая свое путешествие со смертью и за смертью, at leve er at reise mod og med døden, так писали потом о его последнем балете в статьях, которые он не читал, он вообще никогда ничего о себе не читал, чтобы не радоваться и не расстраиваться; и в стеклах рядом с ним шли тени, воспоминания, страдания, шли другие пассажиры, прилетевшие и улетавшие, как всегда, за таможни и облака, шли выдумки, образы, андрогины в пальцевых туфельках, ледиптицы с длинными шлейфами, юнцы в белых рубашках, в балетных бандажах, шли его родители, родственники, сверстники, детские друзья, умершие слишком рано, шел Эрик, стряхивая пепел под ноги, и шла босиком сама смерть в сером капюшоне, рыжая смерть с лицом сибиллы-сореллы, напевая абшидлид: хотел бы я, мой друг, чтоб ты со мною прекрасный этот вечер также видел, что медлишь, я так давно один, хожу я вправо-влево с моею лютней по тем дорожкам, где трава вся смокла. Хотел бы я, мой друг, мой Эрик, чтоб ты со мною видел море, подснежники и розы-баркаролы, умолкшие фонтаны, сосны, вязы, равнины, пустоши, русалок, рельсы в инее, дома в два этажа с мансардами, с террасами, с качелями и светлячками, Зеландию, Ютландию и Лолланн, Анхольт, Файё, Фемё, Слотсхольмен, Лангелланн, четыре сотни île'й désertes и habitées, покинутых и обитаемых, в огромной северной лагуне, взамен Торчелло и Транкетто, Сан-Джорджо, Сан-Серволо и Кампалто, и Ладзаретто Веккьо, и Ладзаретто Нуово, Сант-Ариано, Сан-Микеле, Сан-Ладзаро-дельи-Армени, взамен Джудекки, длинной рыбьей кости, и отделенной от нее каналом, растянутой и тускло освещенной Дзаттере, взамен той набережной, где мы бродили вместе, где мы бродили порознь, где я бродил один и никогда - с тобой. Венеция есть мертвая страна, а Дания - страна плоская, и на этой плоскости нельзя затеряться и скрыться, разве что лечь ничком, лицом в вереск и в снег, и ждать, когда наступит ночь; не хочется умирать, Эрик, хочется просто не быть, быть вереском и снегом, чем-то неживым, но это тоже нельзя, я знаю, это запрещено, и хуже будет, хуже будет, хуже. Он сел в такси и сказал водителю: в Гентофте, пожалуйста, на кладбище Мариебьерг, и закрыл глаза, откинув голову назад, вслепую нащупал руку Эрика и сжал, и почувствовал, что пальцы Эрика мертвы и холодны, совсем замерз, вот что значит - гулять в феврале без перчаток. Его спросили: вам нехорошо? - и он не сразу ответил, он удивился сначала: да почему же мне нехорошо, неужели я так дурно выгляжу, или спрашивают Эрика, а не меня, но Эрику тоже хорошо, вот только руки у него никак не согреются. А потом открыл глаза и выпрямился, один на широком пустом сиденье, расстегнул плетеный браслет на запястье и зачем-то застегнул снова: бессмысленный ритуал, знак психического расстройства, а он психически расстроен, он измучен, нездоров, ему плохо, и зря он едет на кладбище, ему бы домой, в постель, укрыться одеялом и уснуть, и проснуться рядом с Эриком, проснуться там, где Эрик. Не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, он просто немного устал. Я просто немного устал, я не пьян и не сумасшедший, и у меня достаточно денег, чтобы вам заплатить, поэтому, пожалуйста, не говорите со мной и поезжайте скорее, денег у меня достаточно, а времени совсем мало, и я боюсь, что я ничего не успею. У меня репетиция, у него репетиция в половине третьего, и надо еще переодеться, и принять душ, и принять таблетки, надо ожить, поезжайте скорее, потому что опаздывать нехорошо.

8-∞

На кладбище все как всегда - цветы и птицы, желуди на каменной дороге, скамейки потемнели от дождя. Константин стоял там и смотрел не вниз, в траву, что росла над Эриком, над отсутствием Эрика, а вперед, на живую изгородь и акварельные деревья, размытые и нежные тени в прозрачном воздухе, рыжую пену на черных ветвях. Здесь нет любви, нет сожалений, и Эрика тоже нет, и незачем о нем думать, и легче думать о себе самом, об одиночестве и смутном будущем, о том, как кончается десятилетие, о том, как кончиться вместе с ним. Он повторял про себя снова и снова: и не могу сказать, что не могу жить без тебя, поскольку я живу, - не как чужую строчку, полторы строки, не как цитату, потому что никогда и не читал эти стихи, не знал самого языка, но как то, что с ним происходило сейчас, в мире без Эрика, то, чему не было лучшего описания, чем вырванный с кровью кусок из второй строфы второго рождества на берегу незамерзающего Понта: и не могу сказать, что не могу жить без тебя - поскольку я живу. I do exist, он повторял и понимал, что умирает. 


End file.
